


A Country for Oneshots

by lojzek91



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Polyamoury and blackmail in eighth one, WWI in ninth one, character death in fourth one, light BDSM in seventh one, light BDSM in tenth one too, teacher/student in tenth one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojzek91/pseuds/lojzek91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my oneshots. The third one is not for the faint-hearted, I mean it. Read the warnings before the chapter, so you know what you're in for. No longer just White Rose, no longer all fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Rose: A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Christmas anymore, I know. I'm just reposting these here if fanfiction decides to delete them. Comments are still welcome, though. If you feel like it, there are 10 song references hidden throughout. A few hints: only one is Christmas themed, they are mostly well known rock songs, just one of them is a bit lesser known pop song from mid-to-late 70s, they are mostly love songs. If you think you've found them all, write me a PM or a comment, whatever you feel like, and I will answer with the full/corrected answer. It is not the main point of the story, though. I just thought it was a nice addition for people that want to do something else while reading.
> 
> Happy hunting!

"Do you really have to work today?"

Weiss stood in the doorway and sighed. The once-heiress-now-CEO looked straight into Ruby's eyes, lightly cupping her face in her hands. The look Ruby was giving her was one of pure disappointment. Her heart sank.

"Ruby… I'll be early, I swear."

"It's Christmas Eve tonight, Weiss! I just want to spend one whole day with you."

"I won't work until after the New Year's Eve again, you know that."

"You know what I mean, Weiss. It's the same thing every year. I barely even see you because you always come home late. The only time you're home is from Christmas to New Year's. I'm just so…"

The dark-haired girl's eyes started watering. "… lonely," she finished the sentence.

The white-haired woman kissed her gently on the forehead. "I know, Ruby. I miss you too. You don't believe me, I suppose. But I count the minutes, no, the seconds till I'm home with you."

When Weiss saw that Ruby wasn't calmed by her words, she started fighting back her tears as well.  _Damn it, you dolt. I really miss you, believe me. Please._

"Guess what?", Weiss said, lifting the younger woman's head up to meet her own eyes. "It's just a bit to 9 a.m. right now. I give you a solemn promise that I'll be home at noon sharp. So I'll be gone for all of three hours. And I will have a surprise for you when I return. What do you think?"

Ruby's silver eyes looked hopefully into the blue eyes of the girl holding her face. "Will you really?"

"I gave you a solemn promise, Ruby. A Schnee never breaks a solemn promise."

That made Ruby feel better, Weiss could see that. Her mouth widened into a smile for the first time this morning.

"Okay. But noon sharp. Don't be even a minute late!"

Weiss smiled at her lover's childlike enthusiasm. "You're such a childish dolt, Ruby."

"I am. I am a childish dolt. I am  _your_  childish dolt and you know it."

With those words, Ruby threw her hands around Weiss and kissed her on the lips. Their last kiss was barely half an hour ago, but it almost made Weiss reconsider even going as her breath became more irregular. When Ruby finally let go, she had a Cheshire Cat grin on her face, which made Weiss laugh.  _All grown up, yet still such a child._

"I have to go now. See you soon!"

With those words, they parted. Weiss went out of their home and stepped into a driveway covered in snow. She loved the snow. The cold was the one thing that never failed to wake her up completely. Her love of cold was mostly because she knew that once she comes home and escapes the cold, she'd get to experience the warmth of the house, and, more importantly, Ruby's warmth. She blew Ruby one last kiss before she sat in the car, which the other woman eagerly returned.

Ruby closed the door only after seeing Weiss's car leave the driveway. Afterwards she jolted inside and started preparing. Yeah, Weiss. You  _might_  have a surprise for me, but I have one for you too, she said to herself with a wide grin.

What Ruby didn't know, though, was that Weiss didn't plan to go to work that day. The Schnee Dust Company was closed for the year by an official decree made by the white-haired woman a few days earlier. Her true intention that day was going to find a perfect Christmas present for the love of her life. It wouldn't have taken her three hours to get that present if she didn't have it made outside of the city, about an hour's drive away. It actually took her a bit longer than that to reach the place, what with the insane traffic that strangled the city every December 24th. Weiss was even more careful driving around than usual. Ruby always told her that she worries too much about going precisely at the speed limit. Weiss would always answer that with "Sorry if I want to get us home alive. You know,  _home_ , as in the place where  _the two of us_  can be carefree?"

Ruby would apologize and give her a quick peck on the cheek after that, just quick enough for Weiss to feel the warm lips on her cheek. She loved her little dolt so much she couldn't express it with words, and she considered herself quite the wordsmith. That's why she decided to tell her how much she adores Ruby with this gift. She was pretty sure the younger woman would love it.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! Noooooooooooooo!"

Ruby thought the girl in white was knocked unconscious, but Weiss just acted that way. She wanted to hear her young leader's true emotions. Luckily for Weiss, it had to happen during a food fight and not in a real battle.

Though the hit  _did_  hurt, it was not very powerful and she managed to stayed awake for the whole thing. When the younger woman put Weiss on the floor and then proceeded to defeat the whole team JNPR single-handedly with her amazing show of abilities, Weiss watched with one eye open. The fluidity of the girl's moves, the amazing speed, and the whole choreography was just perfect.

Weiss noted a hint of real emotion in the earlier younger woman's cry. Weiss knew that she liked Ruby, but until that moment, she didn't know if Ruby felt the same. While the cry was meant to be a joke, Weiss heard it wasn't  _just_  a joke. She heard that her leader was  _really_  afraid something happened to her teammate.

That's when she decided she'd ask Ruby out that night.

* * *

Weiss smiled every time she thought back on that food fight. She was grateful to Nora's dorkiness that started the whole thing. Even if it was Weiss that unexpectedly got hit with a pie in the face, which  _did_  scare her, it was worth it.  _Who knows how long would I be wondering about Ruby if it wasn't for that stupid fight?_

She suddenly realized she's standing in front of the shop. She entered. The clerk was an old man with grey hair and a pretty large beard. He reminded Weiss of Santa somehow.  _How fitting_.

"Good morning, sir," Weiss greeted with her polite voice.

"Good morning, Miss," the clerk answered happily.

"It's actually Mrs., sir, though you couldn't possibly have known that."

"I apologize, Mrs. How can I help you?"

"I have an order under the name Schnee."

"Ah, yes. I have the boxes right here." Saying that, the old man bowed down so he could get the boxes more easily. Weiss was slightly afraid that the man is a bit too old for that kind of work.

However, as quickly as the man disappeared, he was back over the counter with two small boxes put in front of Weiss. She opened both of them to determine which was the right one and to examine the handiwork.

She opened the box with Ruby's gift. She dared not touch it out of fear of spoiling it. It was a ring made of white gold, ornamented with real rubies and diamonds that were arranged in such a way that they resembled a rose. Weiss brought the ring closer to her face to examine the engraving on the inside.  _R+W two hearts forever one_. The calligraphy was immaculate. Weiss covered her mouth with one hand, blocking a gasp. She checked the other box which contained the same ring, the only difference was that the initials were swapped. _  
_

"I knew you could be trusted with such work, sir. These are perfect."

The man bowed slightly. "I am honoured to hear such praise, Mrs. Schnee."

"So, how much do I owe you?"

That's when the man's face paled a little. "That's what I wanted to tell you. It does cost quite a lot. Are you sure…?"

He never finished the sentence as Weiss showed him her business card. His eyes widened at first, but quickly he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, you're  _the_ Weiss Schnee? I sincerely apologize, madam."

"No need, sir."

The man looked a bit embarrassed. So embarrassed, in fact, that he made Weiss take another small box for her inconvenience. Weiss didn't want to take it, but the man insisted and almost forced the box in her hands. Weiss realized that there was no fighting the man, even though she didn't want to basically steal from the poor old man. In the end, she decided that she'll give the contents of that box to Ruby too.  _She deserves everything in this world_.

She left the shop with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Ruby was preparing the house for Her Majesty's return. She knew Weiss hated it when she called her a princess or something similar, but Ruby knew she wasn't really angry, as long as it was Ruby that called her that.

She was rocking around, fixing every little detail on the Christmas tree while singing happily. When everything was done, she called Weiss on her scroll.

"Hey, darling," Weiss greeted her. "What's up?"

"I… I just wanted to say I miss you," she chirped in a voice that would befit a 10-year-old more than a grown woman.

"I miss you too, my little dolt. But don't worry, I will come back soon."

"I know, I just wanted to hear your voice. It's so quiet here without you, you know?"

"You will be the death of me, I swear," Weiss laughed on the other side of the line. "Not that I mind, by the way."

"Hey! I don't want to kill you, you know that!"

"You know I didn't mean it that way, Ruby! I have to go now, though. I can't drive while talking to you."

"I love you, Weiss."

"I do too, Ruby. So, so much. Bye!"

The call ended. Ruby sat down on the sofa with a wide grin but then quickly jumped upwards.  _Damn, I still need to change my clothes!_

* * *

Before coming home, Weiss stopped at a florist for a bouquet of 12 red and 12 white roses. In the middle of the bouquet was one rose that was white on the outside and red on the inside and she thought it was just perfect. She paid the florist double what he demanded. When he tried to fight back and return her the money, she didn't want to hear a word of it and darted for the car. Once inside, she looked at the clock. 11.30.  _Damn, I'll be a little pressed for time. Hopefully I won't be late, I don't want to let Ruby down again_.

It was the first time in her life that Weiss Schnee drove a bit over the speed limit.  _But,_  she would later explain to Ruby,  _it was absolutely vital to come home on time._

Weiss didn't really like roses before she started dating Ruby, but lately her fondness of the flower grew exponentially. Of course, them being Ruby's favourite flower, she really didn't have much choice. She understood why her wife loves roses so much, though.  _I bet she'd love it if I were to lay her down on a bed littered with rose petals._

Arriving home, Weiss noticed that the driveway had been cleared of snow and that two snowmen were guarding the entrance to it. On one of the snowmen's face she noticed a scar carved under its left eye. That snowman also had a sort of a ponytail to the side and a carved snowflake on its belly. She smiled at the sight of it. The other one was fitted with a cape and had a rose carved in its belly.  _Ruby is such an artist._

When she stopped the car, she noticed Ruby wasn't waiting for her outside their house as she usually did. The fact startled her a bit.  _Perhaps she's just preoccupied with something. Or maybe she had to go to the toilet right now._  She calmed down and walked to the door, glancing at her silver wristwatch on the way. The time was 11.59.  _Whew._

When she opened it, she barely had enough time to hide the bouquet behind her back before Ruby jumped onto her and hugged her tightly. Luckily for Ruby, she went for Weiss's neck or she would be in pain from the thorns. Before Weiss could say anything, her mouth was occupied with battling the younger woman's lips. When Ruby finally pulled away, Weiss noticed she wasn't wearing red as she did all the time. Ruby was dressed in a simple white coat that had a light blue ribbon instead of a belt. Weiss noticed the blue was the same shade as her eyes. Her love wrapped herself into a gift for her!

"Ruby, I…" Weiss was speechless.

"Santa came early for you," Ruby winked. "Like it?" The hyper girl made a quick turn to show Weiss how she looked from all angles.

"No, I love it, Ruby."

"You can unwrap your gift after lunch," the younger woman winked at the ex-heiress.

Weiss smiled and said only one word. "Dolt."

"Nice job on the snowmen, by the way. Very artistic," she added soon after that.

Ruby smiled and invited her love inside the house, gesturing with her index finger. Weiss was still concealing her bouquet behind her back as Ruby led her in, moving sensually in front of her lover. Weiss could barely hold herself back at that time and Ruby knew it. Looking back at their wedding day, Weiss found it funny that Ruby wore a suit and she the dress when it was always Ruby that was more girly. Weiss remembered that day with joy. Finally they got to the dining room where the table was full of food.

"Ruby," Weiss looked at the immaculately prepared dining table in awe. "You made  _all_  this?"

"Yup," she said, extending the 'p' sound for about a second. "All this for you."

"Oh come here, you dolt, you," Weiss went towards her. She embraced her lover and planted a wet kiss on her lips which made Ruby shake a little. As Weiss pulled out of the kiss, Ruby still stood there, eyes closed. Weiss took that moment of bliss to present the bouquet. When Ruby finally opened her eyes, all she could see was roses.

"Oh my god! You got these  _for me_?" Ruby snatched the bouquet from Weiss's hands and quickly put it into a large vase. She was looking at the roses for a minute, her mind so blissfully happy she almost forgot she wasn't alone. She snapped out of it after smelling the middle rose, the one that was half white, half red.

"Santa came early for you too, Ruby," Weiss said as she started to fumble around her handbag. She finally found the box she was searching for, knelt and presented her love with the gift. Ruby looked perplexed as she took the box from her hands.

"Weiss, we are already married, you don't have to..."

Ruby's voice was gone the moment she opened the box. She covered her mouth, looked at Weiss, then back at the box, lifted the box closer to her face to examine the contents of it, slowly shut the box, put it on the floor gently before gently embracing the kneeling woman before her, weeping silent tears of joy. She didn't have to say anything, Weiss understood her body language completely. Weiss showed Ruby her own hand, the one that had the other ring on it. Ruby's mouth widened in a cute smile and her eyes closed as her lips got closer to Weiss's. The gap between them closed, the two women joined themselves in a heated kiss that lasted until Ruby needed to breathe. Afterwards, she slowly rose from the floor, lifting Weiss and the jewellery box at the same time.

"Come on, sit down, Weiss. The food will get cold."

Unable to protest, not like she wanted to, Weiss let herself be lead to the table and she sat down on one side of their table while Ruby went for the lighter to light the candles in the centre of it. Ruby outdid herself.  _As she always did_ , Weiss thought to herself.

As Ruby brought the first course, Weiss noticed something strange. On the plate was, strangely enough, healthy food. This was not like Ruby. When she did the cooking, she always made some unhealthy comfort food. When Weiss would confront her about that, all she'd say in her defence would be "But it tastes  _soooo_  good!", to which Weiss would normally just shake her head in playful despair. Not this time, though, it seemed.

"Ruby," Weiss said after tasting the first plate. "Did you really make all of this?"

Ruby looked at her lover. "Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you eat healthy today. I don't want you in a bad mood for the only whole week of the year I get to spend with you."

Those words stung Weiss. She let it show.  _It's not like I want to be home just for this week, Ruby._

"I didn't mean it like that, Weiss, please, sorry!" The younger woman jumped from her seat and bolted to the other side of the table, showering her love with small kisses. "You know I love you, Weiss! I always will!"

"I know, Ruby. But I also know that I've been neglecting you. You can't imagine how sorry I am for that because you mean the world to me and I rarely even show it." Tears started showing in her eyes.

"Please, Weiss, don't cry. I know you love me and I understand you are a very busy woman. Come on, princess, don't be like that! You're not nearly as beautiful when you are sad!"

That brought the smile back to Weiss's face. "I thought I told you not to call me that." She pressed the younger woman closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"How do you plan on me not calling you that when you start smiling every time I call you that?" Ruby was smiling again and Weiss did too, though the thought of neglecting Ruby still stung a bit.

* * *

**Flashback**

Everyone was there. Yang, Blake, team JNPR, team CFVY, team SSSN, Weiss's family, Ruby's father and uncle, Weiss even saw Professor Ozpin somewhere in the back. Everybody cheered for the two girls in the middle, one in a white dress with some red accents that went just past her knees, and the other who was dressed in a red suit with a white tie and accents. The girls had just exchanged their wedding rings and looked at each other with unmatched love. Finally, the two of them kissed, which elicited a howl of approval from Yang, Ruby's blonde sister. Weiss thought of Yang as a bit cruder version of Ruby, but she liked her anyway.

The dinner that day was extremely grandiose, even for Weiss. Not just for the sheer amount of food that was devoured, but mostly for the fact that she actually had dinner of this magnitude with a girl she just married. A girl she loved more than anything in the world.

That's not to say Weiss wasn't worried. When she first introduced Ruby to her family, she was shaking as if she had flu. She was so scared her parents wouldn't approve of the union simply for the fact that as a heiress, she was expected to have an heir. Luckily for Weiss, her younger sister Winter chose that exact same day to introduce her boyfriend/husband-to-be to the family. Weiss felt that if that wouldn't happen, the union would have to be broken no matter how hard she wished for it to continue. Though her parents made it clear that if Winter should divorce, Weiss would have to as well. Weiss didn't want that. She didn't want to leave Ruby, family company be damned.

* * *

As she played the scene in her mind again, Weiss sighed.

"Are you okay, Weiss?", a concerned Ruby spoke.

"Of course. Just thinking of your introduction again."

"Weiss. You  _promised_  not to worry about our marriage. Winter is still happily married  _and_  has two children, doesn't she?"

Weiss bowed her head. "Yes. I don't even know why I still worry about it."

"Well, cheer up because it's time for dessert, princess! And after that you can unwrap me!"

The hyperactive woman always had a way of making Weiss smile. She simply couldn't stay brooding for too long with the energy bomb Ruby was. As Ruby waltzed out of the dining room, Weiss watched her with hungry eyes. She could barely hold herself back now and she knew that once the dessert was over, the floodgates would open. As Ruby placed a glass of sherbet in front of her, Weiss's hands started itching to get a feel of the younger woman. But she managed to hold herself back. She was a Schnee, after all. Disciplined to a fault. She couldn't succumb to temptation like that, even if it was her wife, as willing as she was, she'd do that to. She made a sip. The champagne had vanilla ice cream in it and the two flavours complemented each other perfectly. Champagne also had the tendency to make Weiss lose control over herself, which Ruby knew and took advantage of sometimes.  _She knows exactly where we're going, the sweet dolt of mine._

Ruby sat down at her seat and noticed her lover's hungry eyes. She just smiled and gave Weiss a coquettish wink. Weiss could feel herself blushing.

Ruby wasn't stupid. She knew that she could tease her all she wanted and Weiss wouldn't snap. As a matter of fact, she  _wanted_  her to be as worked up as possible. She didn't intend to leave the bed that day after this was done. So she sipped her sherbet slowly, making the sips as short as possible, all the while looking her lover in the eyes and deviously smiling.

Weiss could feel the heat building up inside of her with every sip she or the other woman took. She couldn't believe that anyone could sip their sherbet as slowly and seductively as her darling wife. The moment Ruby's glass was empty, the white-haired woman jumped from her chair, snatched Ruby's hand and almost dragged her to their bedroom without saying a word.

As soon as she pulled Ruby inside, she pushed her against the door that slammed shut with the impact. She looked Ruby straight in the eye. The dark-haired woman could read the other woman's look like an open book.  _This won't be your regular Tuesday, Ruby,_ the blue eyes told her. Weiss then assaulted the younger woman's lips mercilessly. Ruby seemed to enjoy that, letting small moans escape her throat. While kissing, Weiss caressed the sides of her beautiful wife, but stopped for a moment when she couldn't feel anything on her lover's waist.

Weiss broke the kiss while Ruby was looking at her with pleading eyes. Weiss pulled the ribbon of Ruby's gift-dress and it fell off her easily. Weiss noticed she wasn't imagining things as Ruby wore absolutely nothing underneath the dress.  _Typical,_  she smiled.

Still without a word uttered, Weiss now attacked her lover's neck and collar while undressing herself at the same time. The white pinstriped shirt she put on this morning was nearly torn from her body, at least two buttons flying away from it. She didn't care. The bra went away in a similar fashion.

At this point her hands started exploring the perfect nakedness of Ruby's body while Ruby started caressing Weiss's back, all the while moaning or gasping at every touch Weiss's lips made with her skin. Weiss's hands started wandering lower and lower down Ruby, they were now at the small of her back. They couldn't go any further due to Weiss still squeezing Ruby into the door, so the white-haired girl stopped kissing Ruby's neck, let out a playfully angry sound and practically threw the younger woman on their bed. Before joining her, Weiss took off her white velour pants and lace panties so she was as naked as Ruby. The last thing she did before joining Ruby was dismantling her off-to-the-side ponytail, letting her super long hair fall freely down her back, past her behind and even knees.

She turned Ruby around so she could kiss her back and pressed herself on top of her. She started gently kissing Ruby's nape, to which the younger woman started letting out giggles mixed with slightly louder moans than before. Weiss's rock hard nipples moved along the back, giving Ruby even more pleasure. Slowly the mouth of the woman on top started wandering lower and lower down the back and soon Weiss was kissing the small of Ruby's back. Weiss lifted her body up so she could admire her wife's toned behind, a feature that was usually amazingly well hidden. Ruby was a master at concealing the shape of her feminine parts. Weiss was the only one that was allowed to see Ruby's perfect naked body. She gave Ruby a playful smack and the black-haired woman inhaled quickly and let out the cutest moan Weiss had ever heard. She turned Ruby around to see her face again.

"I like how you practically turn into an animal in the bedroom," Ruby said playfully to the other woman. "I like that," she whispered seductively in the other woman's ear. Weiss shuddered for a moment but quickly regained her composure.

"You are such a dolt, Ruby Rose."

"Aren't you forgetting something?", the younger woman replied while winking.

"Of course not, how could I. Ruby  _Schnee_  Rose, you are an absolutely amazing, beautiful dolt. Also mine."

" _All_  yours, Weiss," Ruby added breathily as Weiss descended on her perky breasts. "Although you seem to have forgotten," Ruby suddenly said, gripping the other woman and turning around so that she was on top now, "I  _won't_ be outdone," she whispered in Weiss's ear before nipping her earlobe. Weiss shivered and let out a moan close to Ruby's ear. That only encouraged the black-haired woman to continue the worship of Weiss's body.

Weiss had seemingly given up, even going as far as to put her legs passively around her lover's back as Ruby's mouth and hands explored every inch of the white-haired girl's torso. Not too long after, Ruby's tongue was running laps around Weiss's bellybutton and her hands started squeezing the firm buttocks of the ex-heiress. Weiss's moans grew louder and louder with every passing second and Ruby started playing with an idea that she should make Weiss orgasm without ever touching the sweetest spot of her body. She kept squeezing Weiss's buttocks but her mouth started kissing her thighs, which made Weiss shiver almost like she was cold. The kisses started turning into licks and Weiss was on the verge of screaming.

"Ruby… Please…"

That was all Weiss could say at that moment. Ruby just playfully shook her head and kept licking the thighs, adding a gentle but lustful bite from time to time. Not too long after that, Weiss shook violently in her place and let out a loud scream of pleasure, but Ruby wasn't done yet: this was the moment she was waiting for. Her lips jumped from Weiss's thighs to the centre of her pleasure and Weiss nearly jumped in the air when she felt Ruby's warm lips and tongue down there. She let out another scream, even louder than before.

"Oh, Ruby! Oh, damn it!"

Every convulsion of Weiss's body made her utter another sentence which displayed pure pleasure and Ruby loved hearing her scream her name like that. However, she hoped she could continue, that she could taste some more of Weiss's sweet essence. But when her lips neared the entrance, Weiss managed to weakly grab her head before she could close the gap.

"Please… Not now…"

Ruby pouted, but she realized Weiss hasn't calmed down from her orgasm yet. Ruby went up and embraced her love just under her breasts. Weiss wanted to prop herself up on Ruby, but all she managed to do was rest her head on Ruby's chest while looking at her face. They somehow managed an awkward kiss in this position. Weiss felt like she had just died in her lover's arms, feeling almost weightless.

It took Weiss five minutes to fully calm down and as soon as she did, Ruby felt her wife's warm and full lips exploring her body again with intention of finishing what she started, in Ruby's mind at least, so long ago.

Weiss knew she was weak, but she wanted to repay Ruby for the best orgasm she had in her life. She gently caressed Ruby's breasts with her hands as her mouth went down between Ruby's legs. That's where she found Ruby's soaking wet entrance and kissed it gently. Ruby's breathing started becoming abrupt and Weiss added her tongue.  _I might not know how you could make me cum without ever touching this spot, Ruby, but I will find out. Until then, this will have to do. Sorry._  As she tasted Ruby's essence, Weiss was in heaven. She loved the taste of her wife more than any other in the world.

Weiss adjusted the rhythm of her laps with Ruby's breathing, which was not an easy task as her breaths were all over the place. As Ruby's breaths turned into moans and screams, it became even harder for Weiss to keep up the rhythm. But she didn't want to break it. She was a Schnee and couldn't fail something like that, damn it! Slowly, she added a finger and started rubbing the spot her tongue couldn't reach at that point.

This made Ruby scream out Weiss's name in ecstasy and that's how Weiss knew she's getting closer. Just a little longer and Ruby's body started convulsing violently, causing the white-haired girl to lose contact with the sweet spot, which made her a little unhappy. She climbed face to face with her still convulsing and panting wife and kissed her passionately, sharing her wife's taste as their tongues battled for dominance. Ruby's tongue was decidedly weaker in this fight, though.

When Ruby calmed down, the pair just lay there for a few minutes, embraced and almost motionless.

"Weiss…"

"Ruby?"

The younger woman looked at her wife with blissful eyes and whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much you can't even begin to understand."

Weiss felt the heat rising again. She quickly whispered back, "I love you as much as you love me and a little bit more."

"Round two?"

"Round two," Weiss breathily replied.

"You're not leaving this bed today, I hope you have realized that by now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Ruby woke first, as she always did. Her head was resting on Weiss's chest. She turned her head around so she could see her wife's face while she was still asleep. Ruby found the white-haired girl's face extremely cute while she was asleep. She gently rose upwards and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Then she gently started caressing the perfect visage with her right hand. This caused the ex-heiress to stir a couple minutes later.

"Merry Christmas, princess."

"R-Ruby," Weiss breathed out. "Merry Christmas to you too, love."

They gently kissed. Ruby then started caressing her wife's side. Weiss started breathing heavily.

"Ruby Schnee Rose, you dolt, you will be the death of me if we do it again now."

"Huh? What do you mean, Weiss Rose Schnee?"

"I mean," Weiss said weakly, "that I need some sugar before we do it again because otherwise I might die of exhaustion."

Ruby jumped up and off the bed. "One coffee, coming right up!"

Weiss realized that Ruby isn't planning to even dress. "Ruby, you'll freeze. Get dressed now!"

"Then I'll just have to undress again. It's a hassle."

"It will become a hassle if you get flu. Ruby, please."

"All right, all right, princess. Don't worry, I'm getting dressed." Ruby started searching around the room for some warm sweatpants and top. Finding the clothing she wanted, she bolted out of the room.

Weiss tried to have some more rest before her hyperactive and never satisfied wife inevitably came back, but she felt like she barely shut her eyes and Ruby was already back.

"Cream and two sugars, for my princess."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname and took the mug. She sipped some of the liquid and turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, I forgot to tell you something."

"Yes?", she looked at Weiss with hopeful eyes.

"I have decided to only spend four hours a day at the Schnee Dust Company from New Year's on. Also, I won't work weekends anymore."

Ruby was ecstatic at those words and she showed that to Weiss by kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead and the whole face.

"Ruby, stop it, you'll make me spill my coffee, dolt!", Weiss playfully tried to calm her wife down.

Ruby stopped for a while. Though as soon as the mug was empty, Weiss felt Ruby's hands on her hips.

"Now, where were we again?", she seductively whispered in Weiss's ear, smiling from ear to ear.

Weiss laughed happily. "You're such a dolt, Ruby." She put her mug on the bedside table and turned her attention back towards the most amazing and beautiful creature in the universe in her opinion. Ruby always showed her true colours to Weiss. "And that's why I love you." She closed the gap between the two mouths.


	2. White Rose II: Rosy Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year's party at team RWBY's dorm, attended by team JNPR. Fluffy pairings will be made. Probably.

"Ruby, I'm not coming."

Weiss said those words with conviction. A conviction that made Ruby pout and look at the heiress with puppy eyes.

"It's not working."

"Oh, come on, Weiss! It's New Years' Eve, you have to come. Everybody will be there."

"By 'everybody' you mean who else but you and Yang?"

Those words stung the younger girl.

"Well, if you have to know, Blake said yes the moment I came to her with the idea, as did the whole team JNPR," Ruby retorted in an upset voice.

"Well, if that's true, then you don't really need me there. Seven people is a good number for a party."

"But I want  _you_  to come too. That the team will be whole. And we can have team activities if both teams are complete."

"I don't drink, Ruby."

"Neither do I! You don't  _have_  to drink, Weiss! Come on. Please? Pretty please? With a lot of cream and a cherry on top?"

Ruby tried the puppy eyes again in addition to talking. Weiss sighed.

"Ruby, I…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Ruby's bottom lip was trembling now.  _Gosh, she's so cute when she does that. Wait, where did that come from? Ah, never mind. She has won._

"You're so unfair. But damn it, the look's working. Okay, I'll come."

The young leader jumped in the air with joy after those words. After that, she hugged Weiss tightly, nuzzling her face in the ivory neck of the heiress.

"I knew you would change your mind! So you don't mind if the party is held in our dorm room?"

"You never mentioned anything like that!"

"Please, Weiss. Don't ruin this moment."

" _What_  moment?"

Weiss realized that instant that Ruby still hasn't let go of her.

"Can you let me go, you dolt?"

"Nope," Ruby chirped.

"Hey!"

"I'm not letting go. Not until you return the hug."

Ruby wanted that, but she also wanted to take in some more of Weiss's lavender scent. Not like she could tell that to Weiss, though.

Truth be told, Weiss didn't mind her clingy leader. She had grown used to it in the time she spent with the team. Another thing she felt was joy. Joy at finally having a friend, something she never had while being homeschooled. As hyperactive and relentless as she was, Ruby was something Weiss was very grateful for. She gently returned the hug, slowly inhaling the rosy scent that was coming from Ruby's hair. Weiss liked Ruby's scent.

She closed her eyes for a second but quickly opened them again in disbelief as she felt a light peck on her neck. She looked down and saw Ruby grinning from ear to ear.

"You incorrigible  _dolt_ ," Weiss said half-heartedly. Ruby just grinned some more and gave the heiress another small peck, this time on her cheek. Or at least she tried to, but just before her lips touched the white cheeks, Weiss turned her head so that the peck turned into a full on kiss on the lips. Ruby opened her eyes in surprise, her cheeks turning redder than ripe tomatoes. As she saw Weiss wasn't going to pull away, Ruby closed her eyes and pressed herself deeper into the kiss, fireworks going off in her head.

To say that Weiss was surprised by her own actions would be an understatement. But she was even more surprised at her lack of breaking the kiss. For some reason, the kiss made her feel happier. Soon she felt the other girl's mouth open and a tongue licking her own lips, as if knocking on the door. Weiss's instincts took over and her mouth opened without thinking; Ruby's tongue sliding into the now open mouth effortlessly, seeking its opponent to take on in battle.

Unknowingly, Weiss started backing up while pulling Ruby with her. As she reached her bed, she stumbled and fell backwards, pulling Ruby with her. The kiss was broken with that action as Ruby fell on top of the heiress.

"Weiss, are you okay?", the young leader asked in fear.

Weiss just nodded. The girls then repositioned themselves so that they both lay on one side, looking each other in the eyes, speechless.

Weiss was the first one to break the silence. "What… Was that?"

"Did you like it?", Ruby asked with a grin.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, Ruby, but I don't understand why."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for something like this."

"You did?", Weiss asked, surprised.

Ruby nodded. "Yup. It's going to sound cheesy, but I fell for you the moment I saw you."

Weiss blushed. "But… I was a jerk to you."

"I know. But there was something about you," Ruby said with a sigh. "And now I finally know you feel the same," she then added with a smile.

"Ruby, I… I… Don't really know what I feel right now."

"You said you liked the kiss, didn't you?"

Weiss nodded.

"Maybe this will help you decide what you feel," Ruby said before jumping on top of the heiress, quickly closing the gap between the two mouths and exploring the sides of the white-haired girl. Weiss wanted to object to this sudden assault, but all that came out of her mouth was a gentle moan as Ruby's hand passed the border of her bra. The involuntary sound apparently made Ruby even more eager. Her lips let go of Weiss's and settled on the perfect neck. Weiss's breathing became faster as she felt the tongue accompanying the exploring lips. Her hands automatically went around Ruby's back and started caressing the younger girl's body. Ruby stopped kissing Weiss's neck and whispered quietly in her ear.

"I think you've got the answer now."

Weiss nodded and wanted to kiss Ruby again, but a rumble at the door made both girls jump up in sudden fear. Before they could turn around, they knew who entered the room.

"Oh, my! Now  _that's_ something I didn't expect to find when I come back."

Ruby looked in the amethyst eyes that were watching the two girls on the bed. She didn't need to see anything else, she knew who those eyes belonged to. She blushed a shade of red that threatened to explode her cheeks.

Weiss had red cheeks too. Only a little bit of it was due to blushing, though. She was angry.

"Did you  _have_  to come back right now?"

Those were the last words Yang expected, especially from Weiss. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, did you have to come in right now that I wanted to return what I received?"

"Well, you could have put a sock on the door and I wouldn't enter," Yang winked at the heiress.

"I didn't know that I was about to do what I was about to do!"

"Hey, hey, calm down! I'm glad you got your heart melted. I can go right now so you two can finish what you started."

Weiss calmed down at those words. "N-No… You can stay."

Yang's mouth widened into a smile again.

"Wait… you aren't even a little bit mad?"

Ruby was the one that spoke those words. Yang just chuckled.

"Nah, not mad at all. You're fifteen, Rubes. It may not sound like much, but you know what you want. I would be a bad sister if I got mad at you for hooking with a girl. Especially a girl like Ice Queen here."

"Hey!"

Yang ignored Weiss's cry of outrage.

"She's a very pretty girl, Ruby. Just like you. What more do you want?"

Ruby blushed again. "I… Don't know, really. Right now, nothing. Except…"

"Yes?"

"Ummm…" Ruby looked at Weiss. "Don't take this the wrong way, Weiss, but I don't really want to tell everyone about this just yet."

Weiss looked at her leader with a stern face and simply nodded in agreement. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and looked back towards Yang.

"So if you could keep quiet about this for now, Yang, that'd be great."

Yang had just pressed the 'send' button on her scroll when Ruby said those words.

"Ummm… About that…"

Yang's mouth widened in a sheepish smile.

"Yang!"

"It's only Blake. I can tell her to be quiet about it. You know she won't tell anyone."

"Damn it, Yang, do you have to be so impulsive?"

"Now if that isn't a pot calling the kettle black, then I don't know what is," Yang said with a smile on her face. "Anyway, did you manage to persuade Weiss?"

Ruby nodded.

"Great! I have to go buy some more supplies, then. I'm off, girls, enjoy!"

Yang disappeared as quickly as she appeared earlier. Ruby looked concernedly at Weiss who had a soft smile on her face.

"Come here, Ruby," the heiress urged her leader with open arms. "Let's just not get too far."

Ruby nodded, smiled and went to embrace the older girl.

* * *

According to their scrolls it was a little over 9 p.m. There was a knock on the door that Ruby answered with haste and let in team JNPR. Jaune, the team leader, had a huge grin pasted over his face for whatever reason. Following him was Pyrrha, immaculate as ever, even in her comfort clothes. Behind her came Ren with his usual emotionless face and a lovestruck Nora just inches behind. Ruby had always wondered why the orange-haired girl wouldn't tell Ren how she felt about him. To Ruby, it looked as if Ren was returning the feelings. Which made her ask herself why Ren wouldn't reveal his emotions. Somehow she hoped that they would somehow realize they like each other, preferably that day.

Since there wasn't a table, the bottles of beer, wine, some spirits and champagne were on the floor, together with empty cups. Weiss was frowning because there was nothing that wasn't alcohol, but she didn't say anything. She knew it was too late to argue and she wanted to try and not destroy the evening with her bitching. She owed that much to Ruby.

With the gang gathered, the party started. The first thing they did was a pop quiz, courtesy of Blake. The team that had less points after ten questions drunk a cup. At least, that was the idea, but with one team having Weiss and the other Pyrrha, the scores were tied all the time, so pop quiz was over after the first ten questions. Yang decided that it would probably be better to play a kind of a card game.

* * *

About an hour passed and the eight teenagers started feeling the effects of alcohol. The conversation took stride after that. Yang has also brought out her laptop and started playing music.

Yang was enjoying the party, but she found herself looking at what Weiss and Ruby were doing most of the time. The display of affection she witnessed earlier was something she was expecting to happen sooner or later, but it had still taken her by surprise. She understood them not wanting to be public, but she wanted them to be public as soon as possible. Looking around the room and realizing that she and Blake were practically the only single people in the room, she sighed.

"You okay, Yang?"

She felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and her amethyst eyes met amber ones.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?", Yang feigned surprise.

"The way you look at your sister makes me feel otherwise," Blake stated.

"I'm just so happy for her, you know?"

"We both know that your sigh wasn't a sigh of happiness."

Yang sighed again. "Oh, it's just… you know, they have each other, Nora has Ren and Jaune has Pyrrha… and then there's us."

"Hey, don't tell me you are sad because you're single?"

Yang's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Who are you and what have you done to Yang?", Blake asked, the unusual joking tone in her voice startling the blonde.

"Blake! You made a joking comment? Who are  _you_  and what have  _you_  done to Blake?"

Yang laughed loudly at Blake's feigned scowl.

"I can have fun too, you know," Blake said.

"You know what? I have an idea." Yang leaned forward and whispered something in Blake's ear. Blake looked at the blonde in surprise.

"That's just mean, Yang."

"I'm her older sister, am I not?", Yang replied, a wide smile now spread across her face. "Come on, the sooner we start, the better it will be."

Blake reluctantly followed Yang to the centre of the room.

"Hey, listen up, guys! I have come up with an idea for a game!"

Everybody got silent and looked at Yang in anticipation. The blonde picked up an empty beer bottle.

"We play 'spin the bottle'! You know the rules, right?"

Weiss paled even more than she already was, but before she could say anything, Ruby jumped in the air with joy and agreed, quickly followed by team JNPR, leaving Weiss the only one not psyched to play the game, thus rendering her voice null and void. She scowled for a second but never said anything.  _Oh well, how bad can it get?_

As the teams sat down in a circle, Yang spun the bottle. Its neck pointed in Ruby's direction.

"So, Ruby, I guess you're the one starting the game. Truth or dare?"

Ruby blushed slightly. She didn't expect to be the first one. "Truth," she silently said.

Yang widened her smile a bit more. "Fine. So, why don't you tell us who you shared your first kiss with?"

Ruby's mouth gaped at the question. "Umm… I-I, er…"

"Calm down, sis. Have a drink if it will help you."

Ruby heeded the advice and quickly filled her cup with red wine. Weiss noticed Ruby's slightly embarrassed look in her direction while she did so.  _Oh, Yang, you're so paying for this._  Ruby took a swig of the dark red liquid and the sensation shook her for a moment.

"So, sis, ready to tell us the truth?"

Ruby blushed and nodded. "I-It was W-Weiss."

Weiss could feel the looks of the co-ed team locking on her face. She hoped she wouldn't blush, but the alcohol she ingested didn't leave her with much of a choice. Everybody started laughing as Weiss took a swig of her own drink, trying to hide her blushing cheeks and failing to do so.

"Okay then, my turn." Ruby spun the bottle and it pointed at Pyrrha. "Truth or dare?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment. "Dare," she said with confidence.

"Great. Kiss the cutest person in the room."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she looked around the room. She knew exactly who she would kiss, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She took a shot of whiskey for bravery and kissed Jaune on the cheek. The blonde boy almost jumped in surprise.  _Really? You're surprised? Damn it, Jaune,_  Ruby thought to herself.

Everybody shared a laugh as Pyrrha spun the bottle to find the next target.

A few more bottles of wine and whiskey later, truth wasn't an option anymore and the dares were more and more childish. As if the teenagers were competing who will be more embarrassed. But the alcohol started taking over and all sense of shyness and modesty was gone.

A bottle pointed in Ruby's direction again. She braced herself for the inevitable.

"Ruby," Nora said with a wink and a devilish grin, "I dare you to plant a vampire kiss on the prettiest  _girl_  in the room."

Ruby noticed the emphasis on the word girl, but it's not like it would matter. She knew exactly who her victim would be. She stood up and walked over to Weiss, where she knelt again and gently bit Weiss's neck from behind. Her ear was right next to Weiss's mouth and as the heiress gasped at the touch, Ruby got more courage and she put her lips and tongue in the kiss as well. This caused Weiss to let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, which only further heated Ruby. But she made herself stop before she went too far. After all, she didn't want to cause a scene even if her modesty went out the window about an hour earlier. The people in the room were all watching in surprise and awe. Ruby noticed Ren's eyes were as wide as saucers, something she never expected to see from the usually calm Ren.

Nora was the first to regain the gift of speech. "Wow, Ruby, that was super hot!"

Ruby blushed, but said nothing. The game went on for a little more and it was Weiss that was spinning the bottle. It pointed towards Ruby, but just as Weiss wanted to give her a dare, the fireworks started and everybody forgot about the game, preferring to watch rockets explode through the window.

Yang noticed the subtle holding of hands between Ren and Nora and Jaune's arm over Pyrrha's shoulders. But what surprised her the most was the gentle embrace from behind Weiss held Ruby in. she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Happy?", the faunus whispered.

"Sorta," Yang replied.

"Why?"

"Well, the two of us are still here and alone."

"No, we're not."

Yang blinked. "What do you mean – oh," was all she managed to say as Blake nuzzled her face in Yang's neck. Yang didn't know how to react so she just returned the embrace and gently caressed Blake's hair. Suddenly she felt a hand squeezing her behind.

"Huh? Bad kitty!"

Blake let out a quick laugh but didn't let go.

The fireworks ended and Blake broke their embrace with a quick peck on Yang's cheek before anyone could notice. Ruby started stretching her arms.

"I'm sooooooo tired right now," she said through a yawn.

This made Yang snap out of it. "Well, sis, if you are tired, we can go somewhere else and you can sleep peacefully."

She looked around the room at everyone. They seemed to agree. Lastly Yang turned her face to Weiss and gestured for her to stay there. Weiss quickly nodded and started yawning.  _The Ice Queen sure can act,_  Yang mused to herself.

"I think I'll go to sleep as well, guys. Enjoy the party!"

The gang started leaving the room. Yang was the last one to leave and she secretly winked at Weiss before closing the door. Weiss blushed and turned around to see where Ruby had gone. She found her leader trying to climb to her bunk and quickly jumped towards her and gave her a vampire kiss, similar to one she received not so long ago. Ruby let out a cute moan and didn't even try to fight the older girl.

"You have no idea how hot it got when you did this, Ruby," Weiss whispered in the other girl's ear. "You're sleeping in my bed tonight, young lady."

Ruby silently nodded as Weiss turned her around to face her. She noticed something in the heiress's eyes that she didn't see before. It radiated mischief.

Weiss wanted nothing more at that point than getting her leader naked and get nasty with her and she was plainly showing it. She led Ruby to her bed and lay her down. Then she started sucking at the bottom of her neck, just below the collarbone. She didn't let go until she was sure there was a red mark on the spot. All the while doing that, she also kept caressing Ruby's hands and sides. Ruby didn't fight back, she even arched her back to allow Weiss access to more skin. Weiss didn't know if it was alcohol, but she wasn't going to argue Ruby's willingness. Not like she was any less willing, though. She continued to kiss the younger girl's upper body while slowly starting to undress her. Ruby started moaning and tried to undress Weiss, which she allowed. The clumsiness from drinking made the whole ordeal last way longer than it should, yet the result was the same.

Neither girl was really sure what to do once they were both naked. They lay side by side, looking into each other's eyes with hunger while their hands slowly and clumsily explored their bare skin. Ruby was the first to make a move. Her hand grabbed Weiss's breast and started caressing that spot gently. Weiss let out a surprised gasp as she felt the touch, but immediately eased into it, becoming bolder. Her own hand started running down to Ruby's hip and once she reached that point, the hand moved a bit further away from Weiss, grasping one of the younger girl's firm buttocks. Weiss started squeezing, to which Ruby's answer was a gentle moan.

Their lips joined together again and for what seemed like eternity, the two girls stayed in that position, continuing the squeezing and caressing while kissing passionately. Suddenly, Ruby broke the kiss. Weiss looked at her with wondering eyes, not sure what was happening or why. They looked each other in the eye and Weiss saw a glint of something in Ruby's eyes. Something that she wasn't really sure what it meant, but the glint startled her. Ruby then pushed her on her back and climbed on the top. Then she dove, kissing Weiss between her perky and soft breasts while caressing the mounds with both hands.

For a moment, Ruby was happy with the proceedings, but soon that wasn't enough. She started kissing towards the top of one breast and as she reached the top, her mouth enveloped the hardened nipple of the older girl. Weiss's gasp turned into a moan when Ruby added her tongue to the mix, gently licking the bud.

When Weiss started moaning louder, Ruby let go of the nipple, moving downwards ever so slightly, licking the abdomen gently along the way. The breathing of the older girl picked up the pace as Ruby's tongue was now below her bellybutton. Ruby lifted her head and moved just a little lower, finally seeing Weiss's now sticky and wet flower. She looked up at Weiss and she saw two turquoise eyes watching her, pleading for her to continue. Blood shot up Ruby's face and she could feel herself blush the deepest shade of red. She managed a smile for the heiress and brought up a finger. She started making circles around the mound, which caused Weiss to cry out. This in turn gave Ruby the urge to reach for the centre. As her finger gently slid over the small clit, Weiss couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Ruby!", she cried out, loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. Not like she cared at that point. The jolts of pleasure the younger girl was sending through her body made her forget everything but that. But nothing in the world could prepare the heiress for what was about to happen.

Her eyes were shut, unable to stay open at the feeling. She felt a finger inserted inside her sweet spot. This wouldn't be much of a surprise for her, but there was something warm on her clit as well. The realization came instantly as the warmth started moving up and down that point. The feeling of Ruby's tongue was too much for her. She started shaking violently and let out a cry that even Ozpin had to hear up in his office. Every convulsion of her body made her leave out a moan, but Ruby showed no intention of stopping what she was doing. This meant that the orgasm wouldn't die down. She had to show Ruby somehow that it's enough. Her hands started flailing around aimlessly and somehow she felt herself touch one of Ruby's hands. She mustered all her failing strength to grab the hand and pull on it as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, to be honest. Luckily Ruby got the hint and came face to face with Weiss again.

"Your taste is so sweet, princess," she whispered in her ear. Then she kissed her, Weiss's mouth opening by itself, letting the younger girl's tongue enter unopposed. Weiss could taste her juices and she had to agree with Ruby.

As her orgasm finally died down, Weiss managed to form a coherent sentence, but not without stuttering as her body still shook gently from time to time.

"Wh-Where did you learn th-that?"

"I didn't, really. I just thought it would feel good for you. Did it?"

Weiss nodded. "You little b-ball of energy, I-I'm spent now. S-Sorry."

"Oh, I can wait," Ruby assured her. "I waited for this since soon after meeting you, I can wait another day or two."

With those words, Ruby closed the distance and gently kissed her lover's lips. Not long after that, Weiss was out cold. Ruby gave her one last kiss on the cheek. Then she looked at Weiss's sleeping figure.  _Damn, she's even prettier than I thought she'd be_. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face and embracing her love whose head was resting on her chest.

* * *

The door to the room quietly opened. A tall, slender figure entered. As soon as the figure saw the embraced sleeping girls, it turned around at the door.

"Shhhhh!", the figure said, gesturing with a finger on the mouth.

"What is it?", the other figure asked in a whisper.

"They are sleeping, kitty."

The two figures entered the room, gently closing the door behind them.

"They look so peaceful together."

"Oh my god! Their clothes are scattered on the floor!"

"That's my sis!", Yang said with joy. Blake looked at her in amazement.

"Wait, what? You're not mad?"

"Nah, why would I be?"

"You do realize they… Just had sex, right?"

"I sure hope they did, getting naked just to get naked sounds like too much of a hassle to be worth it."

"Speaking of which…", Blake looked at Yang with seductive eyes.

The blonde's mouth widened into Yang's trademark grin. "Come here, kitty, let's do it. Let's just try to remember to be quiet. I wouldn't want them to wake up and catch us in the act."

The faunus didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

_Something's off here._

Ruby awoke, startled. She felt something on her chest and around her belly, above her a bed was suspended and overall, something felt weird. She looked down and her eyes widened in realization. On her chest she could see the beautiful hair of Weiss Schnee. This was a first surprise. She lifted her sheet and her face blushed lie ripe tomatoes at surprise number two, which was their nakedness. As she looked to her left, a surprise number three awaited her in the form of Yang sharing a bed with Blake, seemingly naked as well. As if that wasn't enough, her head felt like it would explode any moment now.

"Oh. My. God," she quietly said to herself.  _What happened here?_

All her feelings were replaced with dread as she felt Weiss stirring.  _Shit, this is bad_.

"Gah, my head," the heiress said before her eyes widened as she noticed Ruby's breasts under her head. She sheepishly looked upwards and her turquoise eyes met Ruby's silver ones, fear emanating from both girls.

"Ummm… Weiss… I…"

Weiss just lay there, her mouth agape.

"I don't know… how to explain…"

Weiss put her finger on Ruby's mouth, quietly signalling her to shut up. She moved her finger away and replaced it with her lips. Ruby was surprised but returned the kiss nonetheless.

When they separated, Weiss finally said something.

"You don't have to explain anything, Ruby."

"But… But we-we're…"

"Naked, yes."

"Y-you're okay with it?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't be so calm if I wasn't."

"Oh thank god," Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. Weiss looked around the room and noticed Yang and Blake sharing their bed.

"What about those two?", she gestured.

"I don't know. I didn't even know they had a thing."

Weiss chuckled. "I didn't know  _I_  have a thing for  _you_  either. See how that worked out."

"So you're not even a little mad?"

"No, you dolt. I'm glad with how it worked out. Now if only my head didn't hurt so much…"

"Tell me about it."

Weiss fell back down and embraced Ruby from the side.

"You know what? I think I don't want to get out of bed today."

"Not even to dress?"

Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear. "Not even to dress." As she finished the sentence, she gently bit Ruby's earlobe, which made the dark-haired girl gasp. The two girls kissed again, enjoying each other's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, especially if they can help me become a better writer.


	3. White Rose III: True Love Perseveres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Weiss had to leave Ruby, who just can't get over it. Combined with her job, she even thinks Weiss would hate her if she still knew her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Remnant without superpowers and Blake and Yang don't exist, by the way. It will make sense as you read, I promise. A couple warnings: heavy smut (I mean it, like seriously, some of you may find the smut disturbing), mentions of drug abuse and self harm and some angst for good measure. Also, it's long and the smut scenes are straight, not yuri.

Ruby groaned when she heard a knock on the door.  _Great. What is it now, number 17 today?_  She quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror; she had to look presentable. It seemed to her there are no spots that needed attending. She stood up with a sigh and walked over to the door in just her red bra and panties.

As she opened the door, she saw a man, just a bit less than 7 feet tall, as wide as the door.  _Jesus. He'll flatten me._  She stood to the side so that the man could enter her room, which he did, albeit slowly. To be honest, Ruby wasn't too sure how he managed to move his weight around in the first place. Suddenly she got scared for her modest bed.

As soon as the man came to the centre of the room and Ruby shut the door behind him, his hands started clumsily groping the small woman. Ruby shuddered at the touch, but didn't pull away. She couldn't. She remembered what one of the other women told her when she got here first.  _If you really can't stand the person in your room, just close your eyes and hope it passes soon._  She did just that. And as she shut her eyes, she could see her clearly right in front of her. The girl she had to leave, the girl that was her world, the girl that made her feel alive.  _The girl I loved so much it completely shattered my life when she had to go._  She could still remember the feel of her silky white hair that fell down in an off-to-the-side ponytail down to her waist, her satin skin, just a shade darker than ivory, the amazing feeling she got when she kissed her. She even remembered the girl's scar over her left eye that she got before Ruby got to know her and how even the scar was beautiful on that otherwise perfect face.

She tried to move on, she tried to forget, but in the end, she couldn't. She started selling her body about two years ago, tried almost any deprived fantasy her customers might have, all in hopes of forgetting what happened and why. It was no use. A few months ago she started snorting, hoping that would make a difference, but all it did was make her even more miserable, so she dropped the habit after about a week. Luckily, she wasn't drawn back towards it, but it was of little comfort to her.

She felt like crying.  _No. Not yet. After this guy leaves and you try to clean the mountain of invisible mud off of you. You can cry later._

She was forced out of her thoughts when the huge man groping her let out a loud cough that demanded attention. She looked the man in the eye, waiting for him to say what he wanted to do with her. She forced herself to start caressing his oversized chest and managed to ask gently.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to fuck your mouth while you're wearing a clown's wig and nose," came the man's answer, his voice sounding almost like a growl.

_Holy fuck,_  was Ruby's first thought. She did many nasty and weird things in her time here, but this guy creeped her out.  _Thank god he doesn't want my pussy. I don't think I can get wet for this guy._

"And after, I want to fuck your pussy hard."  _Fuck._

All she could do was nod. If she did anything else, it probably wouldn't end well for her.  _Hell, I bet this guy could strangle me without even really trying._ As long as he was dressed, Ruby couldn't be sure if he was weaponless.

"I'll be right back, just let me find the props," she said in a soft voice, hoping she'd be able to mask her disgust. Either she managed to hide it or the guy simply didn't care, his expression remained unchanged as he nodded. Ruby went down the hall to what the other women there called "costume room". It had all sorts of props and costumes, all with the idea of satisfying every single fetish someone might have. She quickly found what she came for and put the stuff on. She hurried back to her room, not wanting to keep her customer waiting for too long.

When she entered the room, she noticed the man was already naked and hard.  _Well, at least he isn't too big down there. Small relief, though._

The man stood up and his belly almost covered his private parts. Ruby was disgusted, but what could she do? She went towards him and the man grabbed her again, this time rubbing her pussy hard through her panties. His touches sent pain up Ruby's small body, but in the two years she'd learned to ignore pain. It was nothing a few painkillers wouldn't suppress. Instead, she let out a few fake moans, another thing she'd learned.

Luckily for her, her moans seemed to make the guy think she came and he stopped soon after. He practically threw her small body on her bed and she quickly positioned herself so she would be able to get facefucked without causing herself too much pain. The man climbed onto the bed and it squeaked loudly under his weight, Ruby fearing it would give way. She didn't have much time to think about it, though, as the man moved quicker than a man of his stature was expected to and before she knew, Ruby felt a fleshy rod poke her mouth, demanding entrance. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable pain in the back of her throat.

When the pain struck her, it struck hard. So hard she actually let out a small wince, not like the man heard or cared about it. After a few thrusts, he said: "I forgot to tell you, you're swallowing twice." At this point, Ruby felt nothing and couldn't say anything, so she just took a deep breath as the man continued pumping in and out of her mouth while caressing the clown wig. She forced herself to caress the pumping organ with her tongue, something she hoped would make him ejaculate faster, thus ending her agony just a bit sooner.

After what seemed like forever, Ruby felt something dripping from the man's penis. Experience told her he was about to burst, so she prepared herself for the inevitable, fully expecting the man not to tell her.

His release came not long after that, naturally without him telling Ruby so. With every spurt that came from his organ, another sentence came from his mouth. "Fuck! So good! Oh yeah! Such a… Silky tongue! So soft!" He held his member as deep inside Ruby's mouth as he could. It was quite a massive release, Ruby noted. It tasted horribly, though, so she was very glad most of it went directly down her throat, making as little contact with her tongue as possible.

When he was finally done, the man pulled his now semi limp member out and lay down next to her with a low-pitched growl, breathing heavily.

About a minute later, the man said: "Can you get me up for part two?" It was an order and not a request, his voice conveyed that much, so Ruby didn't really have a choice but to start warming the guy up again. She reached for his member with her hands, gently squeezing it and stroking along the shaft. "Look at me," the man demanded and Ruby complied. The man creeped her out so much she didn't want to even look at his face, but she had to. When she tried to close her eyes, his only response was a resounding "No."

Soon enough, he was hard again. He struggled to rise and mount himself over Ruby, practically ripping her panties off her body.

"Hold up."

This time it was Ruby that spoke an order.

"What?"

"Put on a condom."

"I'm not doing that."

"Yes, you are," Ruby demanded stubbornly. "I may be a prostitute, but the only way anyone fucks my pussy is with a raincoat over his little guy."

"And just how are you going to make me put on a condom, little one?"

"I have ways," Ruby said to him, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Either the man didn't see that or refused to see it, he just chuckled and started prodding at Ruby's entrance. Ruby simply extended her arm towards the drawer by her bedside, pulled it open and took out a spring knife. She popped out the seven inch blade and aimed it straight at the man's eye.

"Either you put on a condom this instant or you're leaving this room with one eye."

The blade was so close to his eye that the man knew that if he tried to do anything but move backwards, his eye would get pierced, so he did the sensible thing, eyes widened in newfound fear.

"D-Do you have any here?"

Ruby opened another drawer and pulled a condom out, which the man hastily put on. He noticed Ruby didn't let go of the knife yet.

"Can you store the knife, please?" The man was almost shaking in fear. It almost made Ruby chuckle. She put the blade back inside the casing, but didn't let go of the knife.

"If you don't try anything stupid, it won't trigger again. But remember, if it does trigger, you won't be a whole man when you leave this room." There was bile in her voice, but Ruby didn't care. Her being a prostitute didn't mean she was going to be pushed around. Despite her small posture, she was pretty strong, especially with her hands.

The man sighed and got closer to her again. "You're still swallowing, though."

"Sure thing. Which means you're still paying double."

"What?"

"Oh, sweetie, didn't you read my prices? Swallowing is a double fee."

The man had enough. "Fuck this shit." Saying that, he clumsily got out of the bed, took the condom off and started getting dressed.  _Well, that was a waste of a perfectly good condom,_  Ruby thought to herself. When he got fully dressed, he took out his wallet. "So, how much do I owe you?"

Ruby was actually surprised at how well the man took everything. Well, her holding a spring knife might have helped, but still. "Well, I do blowjobs and facefucks for 50, so with swallowing, 100."

The man took out the money and handed it to Ruby. Then he left without saying a word. Ruby was alone in her room now.  _Thank god, s_ he sighed and went to take another shower.  _He got away early, so I probably have another one coming._  Before she could open the door, though, the phone on her nightstand rang. She went back to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rubes. I see you got rid of this guy quickly."

"Well, he…"

"I don't want to hear it. I may be a pimp, but I'm concerned for my women's wellbeing more than the customers. I bet you had a good reason to get rid of the guy."

"Thanks."

"Well, anyway, this means you are free to take another one, right?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Good. In how long should I send him up?"

Ruby thought for a moment. "Make it 15 minutes."

"Done."

The guy on the other end ended the call and Ruby went to shower. As she stood in the shower, she started thinking.  _All in all, this life isn't_ that _bad. At least the owner of this place is humane. Sure, we have to work hard and long hours, but at least we aren't getting beaten or something._  She didn't recall any girl ever coming out of the owner's office with a fresh bruise. All of them were obtained from customers that liked to play hard. He also seemed genuinely concerned with the women's physical and mental health, demanding all kinds of health tests twice a year.  _When I first came here, he even told me I could leave at any time if I wanted,_  she thought.  _But I don't have anywhere to go, no friends or family,_ she realized with a frown.  _Not like they'd take me back if I had any, not after learning about my job._

After stepping out of the shower, she quickly dressed and went to her room to make herself presentable again. On the way from the bathroom to her room she carried the clown outfit back to costume room.

The fifteen minutes she asked for have passed, and surely enough, there was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door and a blonde guy, about 30 years old, barged inside her room. Ruby shut the door with a sigh.  _Can't I just have one normal guy come here today? Just once, damn it._

She took a look at the newcomer. He didn't look bad, actually. He wasn't the best looking guy she met, but his hair was orderly, he didn't dress like a hobo, wasn't fat and actually looked quite normal, other than his hyperactivity.

Ruby got closer to him and at that point noticed that the guy didn't know what to do.  _Great, a virgin._ She rolled her eyes.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and asked, gently as ever: "What do you want to do?"

The guy looked around the room, obviously looking for words. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaking.

"Umm… I-I… Not really sure…"

"Listen up. You have to tell me the truth now. Will you?"

The guy nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Good. So, tell me, is this your first time?"

The guy nodded again and bowed his head in shame.

"Hey, no need to be ashamed now. Everyone had their first. Hell, I was pretty nervous before I lost my virginity."

She looked at the guy, waiting for his reaction. When she didn't get any, she spoke up again.

"Listen. If you really don't know what to do, I have a special package, so to say, for people that haven't done it before. You wouldn't believe how often it happens that virgins come here."

This made the guy look up at Ruby. "I-Is that true?"

"Totally. We get like five virgins a day almost every day. So what do you say?"

"I-I might want to try that package, then."

"Good. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a moment."

The guy silently nodded and Ruby went out her room and in the bathroom, as she did every time she had to please a virgin.

There she looked at her own reflection in the mirror, breathing deeply and then shutting her eyes. The figure of the white girl appeared before her again.  _I loved you so much. You loved me, too, at least you said so. But when you had to go, you wouldn't even call me, you wouldn't even answer my calls. Why? Why did you have to torture me so? I couldn't get over you, so I got myself into this, and now, every time I have to have sex with a virgin, I think of our first time. How clumsy we both were, how we both enjoyed it and most of all, how we both_ wanted _it. Never before or after that have I felt like that day. Ever._

Ruby looked down at her left wrist and gazed at the 'W'-shaped scar that ran over it. She wanted to carve her love's whole name there, but she couldn't make herself finish the deed. She felt like a complete wimp afterwards, almost wanting to buy a gun and leave this world that way. But she never really got to it.  _I didn't want to die, not even with the shit my life turned into_ , she thought to herself.  _It wasn't wanting to live. It was not wanting to die._

Ruby felt a tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with a paper towel, not wanting to smear her makeup. She took another deep breath and went towards her room again.

She entered the room and noticed the guy sitting on her bed, still fully dressed.

"I'm sorry it took a while."

"Huh?", the guy said, looking up at Ruby with oblivious eyes.

"Nevermind. Let's get started, shall we?"

The other person in the room nervously nodded. Ruby went towards him, undoing her bra while doing so. She sat down in the guy's lap, grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts. The guy started fumbling around with his hands, which made Ruby roll her eyes again, albeit in a way the guy wouldn't notice. She didn't want to crush his confidence again. He seemed to find his stride after a while, though, as his movements started becoming more coherent. Ruby then pressed his head down on her bosom. "You can kiss or lick them too, you know," she whispered in his ear. The guy complied with what he perceived as an order and Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

After a while she got tired of being licked everywhere but where she was supposed to, so she took his head in her arms, lifted it up to her face and kissed the guy on the lips. Without even asking for entrance, his mouth opened and Ruby used that moment to push her tongue inside his mouth. In this moment the guy opened his eyes in amazement, seemingly frozen in place.  _Jesus fuck, you weren't even Frenched before? You must be the most innocent virgin I ever had a chance of fucking. Well, second most innocent,_ she reminded herself, thinking back at their first time.

She broke the kiss and stood up for a moment, then lay down on the bed, pulling the guy next to her. She took his hand and guided it down her stomach, under her panties and towards the centre of her pleasure. She found out that she was actually already kind of wet, but even better than that was the look on the guy's face. Ruby barely held back a full, hearty laugh and whispered in his ear: "Now start rubbing. Gently. I will tell you if and when you should speed up."

The guy nodded furiously and did as he was told. As he was rubbing, one of Ruby's hands started caressing his thighs as she started moaning gently. This evoked another surprised look from him, but he didn't dare stop his movement out of fear of angering Ruby. She found his behaviour adorable.  _I actually like deflowering people,_ she thought.  _If nothing else, at least I can take them at my own pace and however I want, unlike some freaks that almost kill the woman they fuck._

After a few minutes of getting her pussy rubbed and moaning softly, she pulled his hand out of her panties and brought it to her mouth, taking one of the two soaked fingers in. This was always her favourite part of fucking a virgin, tasting herself and seeing their surprised look. When she finished one finger, she brought the hand to his mouth, which gained her another incredulous look.

"Go ahead, lick the other finger. It's  _good,_ " Ruby breathed out. Unsurely, the guy licked the wet finger.

"How do you like the taste?"

"I-It's good."

"Want to taste some more?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean…"

"Yup, I do," Ruby said nonchalantly and removed her panties in one move. Then she looked at the person next to her. "Well, what are you waiting for? It's not going to lick itself."

This snapped the guy out of it. He slowly and unsurely moved his face towards Ruby's legs and when he finally got to where Ruby wanted him, he froze in place.

"Now, put out your tongue, like that, yes," she nodded after seeing him do what he was told, "and lick the opening for a while. Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do."

His tongue made contact with Ruby's outer lips. The touch was warm, but still weak. "You can get closer, you know, it won't eat you." The guy moved slightly closer, which made Ruby feel most of his tongue. "That's better."

After giving the dude some directions on how to perform cunnilingus, she decided it was enough and that it was her turn to show him some tricks of her own. She pulled his head towards her and said: "Now I want you to lie down and relax. I'll take over now."

The guy nodded. Ruby then realized he was still fully clothed. She mounted him, pressing her naked and wet pussy on the bulge in his pants, and unbuttoned his shirt, which revealed a nice torso, not too toned but not thick, either. She then took her time to take the shirt completely off, all the while gently rubbing their privates together.

Suddenly, the guy gasped and closed his eyes, shaking.  _Oh for fuck's sake, don't tell me you came just from this._  Looking down at his pants confirmed her suspicions. She let out a sigh while the guy was still preoccupied with his orgasm. When he calmed down, she started slowly pulling his pants down, but got startled when the guy's hand held one of hers. She looked at him and noticed he was scared of something.

"W-Wait. D-Don't you charge per… Ummm… You know…"

_Oh,_ that's _what is scaring you._ She smiled at that. "No. The virgin package has one price, no matter the number of your shots."  _It's to make you come back for more,_  she wanted to say but chose not to. He didn't need to know. "It's only anal and some other, weirder fetishes that charge double."

That seemed to calm the guy down since he let go of her hand so she could resume her activity. Soon enough, the guy was in his briefs only, a stain reminding Ruby of her previous endeavour. The bulge was quite big, Ruby noticed.  _How come this guy never got laid? He's not ugly and he has a pretty sizeable little guy. He should have confidence to ask a girl out._  She decided not to care and got busy removing the last piece of cloth on his body. When the briefs flew off the bed, she looked the guy in the face and saw him blush a bit.  _So cute and innocent._  It reminded Ruby of her true love's first time and how embarrassed they both looked, virgins and not knowing what to do exactly. This was a little different, though.

Her hand started snaking up his thighs, gently scraping the skin of his legs with her nails. He tensed up under her touch. Not long later her hand was at the stem of the organ. She gently started running a finger up and down the shaft, which earned her another surprised gasp. She smiled for a brief moment and got her mouth closer, tongue sticking out. As she licked the warm skin, the guy let out a moan, which made Ruby giggle. She really liked fucking virgins.  _Just you wait for my next move,_  she thought to herself with a devilish grin running across her face. Her tongue reached the peak and started gently making circles around the more sensitive head, all the while running a finger up and down the opposite side of his penis. This simple move made the guy rock hard again. She pulled her mouth away and looked the guy in the eye briefly before taking the head in her mouth.

The guy's body convulsed and he let out a scream that hinted at fear mixed with previously unknown pleasure. The convulsion made him push a little deeper in Ruby's mouth, which in turn made him shake again. Ruby smiled in her mind as she added her tongue to the lips caressing the warm skin of this guy's very smooth penis. This of course made him jolt again and Ruby was surprised as she already felt his precum on her tongue.  _I won't even need to tend to his balls._ She decided she'd play the "time bomb", as she liked to call it, or "playing with fire", as the other women in the institution did. Her mouth made a few bobs up and down the shaft when a thicker drop of precum made its way up on Ruby's tongue. She took the organ out of her mouth and positioned herself in such a way that the man would ejaculate on her belly. While most guys wanted to finish either on her face or in her mouth, Ruby didn't really like that. She much preferred to have a guy ejaculate somewhere she didn't have to close her eyes or taste the horrible taste of sperm. She started stroking and before long, the guy was ejaculating on her toned belly, leaving white lines over most of the bottom end of it. With every spurt that came out of the organ, the guy let out a gasping moan. The warmth of the thick liquid felt nice on Ruby's abdomen and her mouth widened in a smile.

When he finished, Ruby turned on her belly and pulled herself upwards towards his head, drying her belly in the process.

"Now, you have a choice," she said. "You can either end our session or you can take my pussy. Now, like I said before, it doesn't change the amount you need to pay. So, what will it be?"

The guy seemed out of breath and was breathing pretty rapidly. He barely heard what Ruby was saying to him, but still managed a weak: "I want to… Try."

Ruby nodded and pulled a condom out of one of her drawers. She put it on the guy's chest. "When you're ready to go, put it on." The guy nodded back as Ruby lay down and decided to wait. She closed her eyes for a moment and she appeared in front of her again.  _Why can't I forget you? You're clearly not coming back, not after five years. You'd probably even hate me if you knew what I do for living._

She was brought back to reality with a gentle nudge to her arm. She opened her eyes and noticed the guy looking at her. "Sorry, I didn't really sleep," she said. "I just…"

She didn't continue as she saw the guy nod sympathetically.  _Shit, he must think I think he's super bad. Well, he kind of is, but that's beside the point. He can't be Dionysus if it's his first time._  She then noticed that the condom was on his erect penis. She simply parted her legs and motioned for him to go for it.

He barely got it in. This was the only part she hated about virgins. They never could find the hole and would always fumble for a while, almost drying the condom before it even got in. Finally he managed to do it and Ruby had to let out a genuine gasp as she felt her hole filled with his sizeable flesh rod. He immediately stopped.

Ruby looked him straight in the eye. "Don't worry. You did nothing wrong. It's just that I'm a bit small and your penis is quite big. Go on," she urged him and he complied somewhat reluctantly. What happened next was also inevitable for a virgin; namely,  _of course_  he didn't have any rhythm and he was pumping irregularly because  _of course he was_.

With every passing second, he seemed to find more and more pace and his thrusts became quite rhythmical, which made Ruby a bit happier about the whole ordeal. Ruby anticipated he wouldn't last for much longer, but when he finally had his release, Ruby wasn't really prepared for it. As she felt his member throb inside her and his grunts of pleasure, her first instinct was to pull the penis out before he spilled too much of his seed. She was always scared of it, but she remembered that she forces a condom on anyone fucking her pussy almost instantaneously. Completely spent from his third orgasm, the guy fell on her, still inside her. Ruby pushed him to the side so she could get a breath of air.

When he regained his strengths, he rose from his bed and started undressing with a condom still on. Ruby noticed that.

"Umm, are you not removing the condom first?"

The guy realized that his member was still dressed and tugged at the condom clumsily enough that he managed to somehow spill the seed on the floor. Ruby rolled her eyes at the sight, but said nothing. When the guy was fully dressed, he pulled out his wallet. After Ruby told him the price, he put the money on her nightstand, blushed once more, looked at her and muttered something that sounded like 'Thankyouandgoodbye'. As he shut the door behind him, Ruby sighed and lifted herself up to clean the sperm on her floor.

Twenty minutes later, Ruby was ready for another customer, probably her last one for the day.  _Nineteen. Not bad, at the least I'll tie my record today. No girls, though, unfortunately._  Ruby preferred girls. They were usually much gentler than men, but she didn't have much choice in the gender of the person wanting to spend time with her.

The customer number 19 was a relatively short and lean man, not older than 25. He also had a shaven head. Ruby knew from experience that shaven heads meant one of two things: a Nazi or a cancer patient. Other guys that had their heads shaven never came to institutions like the one she was in. The man's demeanour clearly signalled a Nazi, though. This was further proven when he took off his leather jacket that revealed a black tank top and a large swastika tattoo on each of his shoulders. He completely undressed before telling Ruby what he wanted and doing so, he revealed more racist tattoos. Ruby despised racists, but unfortunately she wasn't in a position to choose her customers. Luckily for her, she wasn't dark-skinned or looked like anything not from Vale.

He rubbed his penis while telling Ruby what he wanted to do. "I want to do you from behind, doggystyle. I also hope you don't mind choking." His penis was expanding as he was telling those words, closing in at about average length, but a little above average thickness. Ruby silently nodded and thanked her wisdom that made her put some lubricant down her panties before this guy arrived. She knew she wouldn't be able to get wet for him, and that would hurt, especially with his thickness. The lubricant was strawberry flavoured, not that the customers would care. But she did. She would pleasure herself almost every night, thinking about her one true love, and afterwards, when she would taste her juices, the strawberry flavour, which was her favourite, would make her essence taste even better, at least to her. Finally having an orgasm after the whole day of fucking and not getting any calmed her down and helped her fall asleep.

She got to the condom drawer and pulled one out and handed it to her customer, who just laughed.

"Nope, you put it on. With your mouth."

If she would be asked to react to this, it would be a disgusted groan, but she couldn't do that in front of a customer, so she knelt and took the condom out of its container. She put the end of it on the head of the man's penis and slowly pushed the latex down the shaft with her lips. The shaft was luckily short enough for her to reach the stem without using hands to roll the condom down. When condom was on the man, she silently rose and positioned herself on her bed in a doggy position.

The man got on the bed and thrust himself in Ruby's vagina hard, which elicited a small gasp and a wince from the unexpected pain. Soon enough one of his hands got to her neck and he grabbed her and pulled her head upwards while continuing the thrusts. He squeezed hard against her windpipe and Ruby felt she was going to faint. This angered her so much, especially since she had to endure it from a Nazi, that she reached for her knife with one hand while slapping the man's hand with her other one. The knife's blade sprung out and she turned towards the guy, enraged.

"You fucking piece of shit! Are you trying to kill me?"

"What the fuck? Calm your tits, girl, I told you I will choke you a bit."

This only further enraged Ruby. "Choke  _a bit_? You call almost knocking me unconscious a bit? You sick fuck. I do almost everything. I suck, I fuck in every hole, I even did double anal once, I take facials, mouth creampies, I swallow, I do tittyfucking even if my tits aren't huge, I do rough sex, footjobs and other feet related fetishes, almost every other fetish as well, I do lesbo sex, hell, you can even take a piss on me, though I do charge quadruple for that. You can also choke me a little, but fucking knocking me unconscious while doing it is the  _one_  thing you won't do with me!"

The man's eyes shrunk in anger. "I will choke you however much I want, whore! That's how you get paid, by fucking in every way people want you to!" He lunged forward, seemingly ignoring the seven inch blade in Ruby's hands or dismissing it as a toy knife or something. That was a big mistake on his part.

Ruby didn't give that impression to people, what with her small posture and all that, but she was actually very well versed in knife and hand to hand fighting, she needed to learn that to survive the more aggressive customers like this one. She effortlessly dodged the man's lunge, slashed at one of his swastika tattoos and knocked him unconscious with a single blow to the side of his neck as he was crying out in pain, holding his hurt shoulder with the unhurt hand. Then she picked up the phone to reach the front desk. Not even two rings afterwards, the phone was picked up.

"Front desk."

"Hi. It's Ruby. Can you dispose of this aberration of a man I was assigned to? He tried to fucking kill me."

"I'll be right there, Ruby. Are you all right?"

"I am, no worries about that."

"Okay then."

There was a click and the line went silent. Not even a minute later the owner and two thugs opened the door to Ruby's room. Upon seeing the naked man unconsciously lying on his belly with a bleeding shoulder, the owner jumped to now partly dressed Ruby. She wasn't going to let the grunts see her naked. He talked with a concern in his voice.

"What happened here, Rubes?"

Ruby answered with bile in her voice. "This fucking Nazi wanted to choke me while fucking. I let him but he almost knocked me out. Then I told him I don't play like that. He tried to assault me, but I stopped him."

He brought her closer to him and caressed her hair gently, kissing at the spot in the middle of her head where her hair parted. "Good girl." He turned towards his grunts. "Grab him, let's wake him up."

The two thugs grabbed one of the unconscious man's arms each while the owner went to grab a bowl of water that he promptly emptied on the man's face.

He woke up with a gasp, not knowing where he was. As the picture in his head started to sharpen, he remembered. He winced in pain, Ruby thought he sounded like a baby, though that was probably because of the fury she felt towards the man.

"Are you the pimp here?", he shouted.

The owner said in a calm voice. "I am the owner of this place, yes."

"Well then, discipline your whores to take what they get without being bitches about it!"

The owner slapped him on the head with the handle of his cane. The man screamed profanities afterwards.

"First of all, my women are perfectly well disciplined. Second, yelling at me in my own institution is not making you gain any sympathy for your cause. Thirdly, this particular 'whore' as you have completely tastelessly called her, told me you nearly knocked her out during sex. Is that true or not?"

"I did just like I do with every other whore!"

"Did you nearly knock her out during sex?", the owner asked with anger in his voice.

"I guess."

"You  _guess_?"

"What kind of a pimp are you, treating your whores like queens?"

This earned him another hit from the cane. "I'm the kind of pimp that realizes that happy employees do their job better than the unhappy ones. That's why my institution is among the top institutions of this kind on Remnant. And you would see that all institutions near the top of that list use the same way of employee treatment as I do, if you bothered to check or read. You can't even read properly, can you? This place is Danny's, not Denny's, which is where your kind goes to have their fantasies fulfilled."

The owner turned back towards Ruby. "Throw his clothes on the street. He can dress in the gutter. It's probably still more hygienic than his home." Then he turned towards his thugs. "All right, boys, get him out of here. I can't stand to look at him for another second."

The thugs nodded and left the room, the man in their grip screaming profanities and other stuff at the owner. When the door closed, he saw Ruby throwing the last of the man's clothes out the window, holding some money in her hands.

"Take the rest of the day off. And don't bother giving me that money; keep all of it."

"Thanks. Though you can send a woman up here if one decides to ask for me," Ruby replied.

"You really like girls, don't you?"

"My only love in the real world was a girl."

"Yes, you have told me most stuff about it. A very sad story for you, indeed. Well then, I must be off. Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, sir."

He gave her one last warm smile before opening the door. Outside the window, a thud and a scream of pain followed by a great amount of profanity was heard as someone was thrown on the street unceremoniously. The owner let out a snicker and left.

Not too long after that, Ruby's phone rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rubes. There's a woman here asking specifically for you. I told her you're off for today, but then I remembered you said you'd take a girl."

"Sure, send her up."

"One thing, though: she asked me if you could wear something like a formal dress and a mask."

"Umm, a bit weird, but sure."

"Okay then, she'll be up in five so you can get ready."

"Thanks."

The line went flat and Ruby bolted for the costume room, where she found a red dress that went down to her knees and a matching mask that covered her face, leaving only the mouth exposed. Once again, she was astonished at the incredible variety their costume room had. She quickly went back to her room and dressed. Not a second too soon, as there was a knock on the door.

When Ruby opened the door to her room, she stood there for a second with a mouth open. A slightly annoyed voice said: "Ummm, can I please come in?"

"S-Sure, I'm so sorry, I thought you looked familiar, is all."

The woman strutted in graciously in her snow white dress with blue frills that went down to her ankles, and long white hair flowing in a ponytail down to her waist, off to the side so her whole perfect figure was pronounced. Ruby would recognize that figure anywhere.  _She came here! How?_

Ruby stood at the door, still speechless. The woman looked at her, now slightly more annoyed. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of a famous person?"

_Because you are, my love._  "I-I'm sorry. You just have an incredibly beautiful body," Ruby managed to stutter.  _Of course she doesn't recognize me, I have even dyed my hair a different colour._  Red hair was the way to make money and combined with her cuteness, Ruby had a lot of traffic coming her way. Long gone was the black short hair she had when she was this woman's girlfriend. Red and mid-back length felt so much better for her in this life.

The woman didn't seem to react with her mouth, but Ruby knew she blushed underneath the mask. "Thank you, I guess."

"Umm, so, let's start. What do you want to do, Miss?"

"C-Can we just t-talk a bit first?"

"Sure. Have a seat. Unfortunately I don't have a chair, so the bed will have to do."

The woman nodded and sat down. "I know you probably don't want to hear my life story."

"On the contrary, you're my last customer today, I have all the time in the world to listen."  _Also because it's_ you _, but that doesn't really matter._

"Well then, I still won't tell you the complete story. I'll start about eight years ago."

_Eight years? Wasn't that when we started… It is! But it can't be that, right? She must have forgotten all about me in this time, not even trying to contact me._

"I was going to some high school and I met a girl there."

_Oh my god, she's really talking about us!_

"We were classmates. I didn't like her at first, I thought she was a hyperactive dolt. But we became close friends and then we kind of just happened and started dating. This girl enchanted me in a way nobody ever has. I just felt so peaceful and happy the whole time we were together. I really fell in love with that girl."

_Damn it._  Tears started building up in Ruby's eyes, but she couldn't let them fall. She couldn't, god damn it!  _I can't reveal that I am who I am, she'll despise me if I do!_

"We were together for three years and in those three years we did just about anything together. But after graduation my father demanded that I find a man and leave her or else. I had no choice, but I hated myself for doing what I did. But my father is not a person you'd argue with. Me being in love didn't matter to him, all he cared about was that his daughter can't be a lesbian. I hated him for what he made me do, but I hated myself more for complying with his orders. I could have ran away with that girl. I even wanted to, and it was her idea too, but I simply couldn't."

Tears started welling in the woman's eyes, Ruby could see that from her voice that went from clear and determined to shaking and insecure. Meanwhile, Ruby started crying silently, thanking whoever designed the mask she wore that it made her tears run around the rim of it instead of running straight down her cheeks.

"I should have called her a few days later, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought she hated me and I deserved it. She called me a few times, but I was afraid to pick up, thinking she'd be angry with me, and I didn't want to hear her angry voice. When I have finally decided to give her a call, her number didn't exist anymore and nobody of our old classmates knew where to find her. She disappeared into the ground, as far as I know. But I have never stopped loving her. I am married to a man now, though I didn't pick him; my father picked him for me. I have a child with him, but I'm as far from a happy woman as you can get. My life is empty without my one love."

This was when the woman snapped and started crying. Ruby jumped to her side and silently embraced her, the woman's cold and hard mask making contact with Ruby's shoulder, who started feeling the tears trickle down on her. Ruby held the woman until she regained her composure.

"Her name was Ruby. These five years without her were absolute hell for me. I kept searching for her everywhere, but couldn't find her. I have all but given up now. I wanted to feel loved for a while, so I got here. Then, when I came in, I saw that this… institution has a girl named Ruby. I guess when I saw the name my hopes of finding her rose again. And to be quite frank, I couldn't be a happier woman if I found her, even if it was in a place like this. For a moment I thought you might be her, but…"

This was too much for Ruby. She took off her mask and looked the weeping woman in the eye, shaking with every word she spoke. "Weiss… It  _is_  me."

Weiss looked at Ruby in disbelief for a moment, studying her face, dirty from the tears that still ran down it. Her gaze finally focused on Ruby's eyes. They were a dead giveaway, Ruby having silver eyes, unlike any other girl she'd ever seen.

"Oh my god, Ruby, it  _is_  you!", she cried out, threw her mask away and threw her arms around Ruby, hugging her tightly and crying in her shoulder again. Ruby did the same and for a few minutes the two women just sat there, on a bed, in a brothel, just embracing and crying into each other's shoulder.

Ruby was the first to stop crying. She was still sobbing when she spoke, though.

"Did… Did you really mean… That you don't mind… Finding me here?"

Weiss lifted her head from Ruby's shoulder, cupped her face in her hands and gently kissed her lips. Ruby leant in the kiss as if it was her first, the immense joy pulsating through her veins. When they parted, Weiss managed to say: "Yes! I couldn't be happier! I've been looking for you for five years, you dolt!"

Ruby smiled at the nickname. Weiss never stopped calling her that. At first it was a word she used when she was angry with Ruby, but later it turned into an expression of affection that meant more to Ruby than if she said 'I love you'.

"I never stopped thinking about you either, Weiss. You have no idea how hard I wanted you back in my life. I just love you so much."

"How did you… End up here, though?", Weiss asked.

"Well, the truth is, the first three years after we parted, I was basically in a self-destruction phase. I was pretty much homeless, but my looks have earned me a lot of invites to other people's houses. Sure, most of them just wanted to use me, but when they did, I just ran out of their house or apartment. I wanted to forget you, since I thought you forgot about me, what with not receiving any calls from you. When I called you and you didn't answer, I really thought it was over. Winters were hard to survive out in the streets, but I managed somehow. One day I got really desperate and wanted to end it all," Ruby showed Weiss her left wrist, making Weiss gasp in shock.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"You were my world. You still are. And without you in my life, it didn't seem worth living. My initial plan was to carve your whole name into my hand, but I chickened out."

Ruby stopped talking for a while, battling back the tears. Weiss held her close in that time, she herself barely able to hold back the tears.

"Then, about two years ago I found this place. I entered, not knowing what kind of a place it is. The owner asked me what I want and I asked him for a place to stay. He offered me that and a job. Naturally, I was interested in getting a job of some kind. Then he started to explain what the job is, and for a while I wanted to say no and run away, as far away as I could. But then it occurred to me: I could have a place to stay, money to buy stuff and everything. The other thing that jumped into my mind was the chance of one of the customers finally helping me get over you."

She stopped talking again, a few tears running down her cheeks. Weiss wiped them away with her hand.

"In these two years here I did some stuff I'm not proud of. I don't think you want to know the details, even I get sick when I think back on some stuff. I thought it would make me forget what I had, but it only made me crave your gentle and loving touch more. No matter what I did, you were always there, in the back of my mind. Every time someone came here that made me feel bad, I just shut my eyes and there you were, making it easier for me to endure."

Weiss was crying again, holding Ruby even tighter.

"Luckily for me, if stuff got too hectic, I knew I can always defend myself and call the owner to rid me of the problem. He's a great guy. He is genuinely interested in our health and doesn't let us get hurt. He lets us have half of what we make, too, and we can leave whenever we want if we tell him."

Weiss lifted her head up at Ruby's last words. "Y-You can leave?"

Ruby nodded. "I've seen quite a few women come here just for a few months and he never made a scene about it. He told me I can leave at any time when I took the job. It's even in my contract."

Weiss's eyes brightened. "Then you can come with me, live with me."

"Didn't you say you have a husband?"

"I do. But I also live in a manor and I could always use another servant. You'd live in the same house as I do, you'd be my personal maid, but you wouldn't have to work hard."

"Would your husband approve of me?"

"He can go fuck himself with a cactus," Weiss said with bile in her voice. Ruby sat there with an open mouth, not expecting such words from Weiss of all people. "I hate him. And he isn't even home most of the time, so we'd get a lot of alone time, Ruby. It would be almost like it once was."

"Weiss, are you serious?"

"I told you I still love you immensely. We can leave now, if you want."

Ruby was over the moon.  _No more nasty pricks trying to jam their dick down my throat. It sounds too good to be true._ She wouldn't miss them in a million years.

"I want to come with you, Weiss," Ruby said and threw herself around her found-again love, leaning in for a long kiss.

When they parted, Weiss asked: "Do you want to come right now?"

"Well, I can come tomorrow morning. It's late now and I have to talk with the owner about it and pack my stuff and…"

She couldn't finish the sentence as her mouth was obstructed by Weiss's lips. A second later, Weiss broke the kiss. "I understand, Ruby. I'll be going now. Here's my address and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Weiss," Ruby said, taking the paper with Weiss's address. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

Weiss looked at her incredulously. "I have to tell the owner I'm quitting," Ruby answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

They went down the corridor and the set of stairs, holding hands. When they came to the front desk, the owner noticed their behaviour and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, Rubes, what's up?"

"My only love came back to me!", she said happily and then hugged Weiss tightly, rubbing the top of her head with Weiss's cheek.

"Oh," the owner said in a serious voice. "I guess this means the end of your work here?"

"Well, she offered me a place to stay. You remember how I got here first, asking for a place to sleep?"

"I remember. And your contract says you can leave at any moment, so I can't really hold you back if that's your wish."

"Thank you so much for being so understanding."

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Rubes," he said in a slightly saddened voice, extending his hand.

Ruby took it. "Same here."

With that settled, Ruby walked Weiss to the door, where they kissed for the last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. By the way, did you ever… You know… With the owner?"

"Huh?", Ruby looked at Weiss, surprised. "Oh. No, no. He swings the other way."

With that, they hugged one more time and then Weiss left. Ruby watched her until her car disappeared from her view.

"I thought you said you were leaving," the owner said to her from right behind her back.

Ruby turned to face him. "Well, I have to pack everything and she's a very busy woman and I need to get some sleep before I go and…"

His hand on her shoulder shut her up. "I get it. Your release papers will be ready in the morning, I'll just need a signature from you and you'll be free to go."

Ruby smiled and went to her room to spend her final night there, her face radiant with joy.  _For the first time in five years I'll be sleeping with a smile on my face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that made it through, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the content isn't the... usual content here. That's what those warnings at the top were for.
> 
> I promise the next one will be all sweet and loving and all that jazz. I really do!
> 
> What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings, especially when it comes to White Rose. Reviews are, as always appreciated.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Ruby: Hard to Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has happy news for Ruby. Or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new oneshot for you guys! I'm sorry, but this one is not fluffy at all. It's actually really sad. This collection of oneshots apparently won't be all fluffy and sweet. I got the idea when I saw something that, as a White Rose shipper, probably shouldn't. The full explanation will be at the bottom as to avoid spoilers.
> 
> Warning, though. Character death.

"I'm so happy for the two of you."

There was no truth in those words, Ruby knew. She wasn't the least bit happy. But she couldn't show it, it wasn't the right thing to do. She had to show hurt, though. Or at least enough that Weiss noticed.

"Ruby?", she asked with a quizzical expression. "Has something happened to you?"

_Like you don't know._  "Nothing," she said in a low voice while turning away to hide a tear falling down her cheek. It didn't work. Weiss saw it and extended a hand towards Ruby. Ruby moved away.

"Don't touch me, please."

Weiss didn't know why her ex-leader who was renowned for positivity and nothing but pure happiness got so sad all of a sudden. And changed her behaviour. Usually she'd jump at any chance she got to get a hug from basically anyone, yet now she was avoiding her touch.

"I just… Have to go. Sorry, Weiss. I hope you'll always be as happy as you are now."

Ruby didn't wait for Weiss to answer, she just turned away and practically ran out of the Schnee mansion, leaving behind a puzzled Weiss.

The white-haired heiress looked down at her right hand to admire the ring her now-fiancé presented her with this morning.  _I thought she'd be delighted to be my maid of honour. Especially after all these years. After graduation she was basically the only one to keep contact with me._

She was mentally making sure she'd be okay with her sister Winter being the maid of honour when she realized what exactly it was that made Ruby so sad.  _I have to find her. Now._

She quickly grabbed something warm to dress in and went out in search of her friend, but not before writing a message for him to find, just so he wouldn't be too worried.

* * *

Ruby ran to her favourite corner bar in Vale. The patron knew her well and always greeted her when she came. He noticed she was in a very bad mood when she entered.

"Coffee, please. Bitter. And spike it."

The patron was looking at her in wonder. "Ruby, are you…"

"Just do it, please."

He nodded and went about doing what he was ordered and Ruby sat down in her usual spot. She was looking through the window while she waited for her order to arrive. It was only about 10 in the morning, but the streets were already incredibly full.

The soft clank of the plate snapped her out of it and she saw that her order was finally there. She looked at the patron and forced a smile of thanks. She noticed he was looking at her with pity, but he said nothing, just returned the smile and went away. Ruby buried her face in her hands and finally let her tears out.

_I should have expected it anyway. Why did it surprise me that much? I knew she would never have me._

After a while, her tears started to slow down and she removed one hand from her face and the other to support her head over the table to drink her spiked coffee. She swallowed the foul liquid in one swig and broke out into a coughing fit.  _Oh god, this is so bitter and foul!_  But she didn't care. Not anymore. Her coughing stopped and she ordered another spiked coffee.

After her third coffee in about half an hour, she noticed someone familiar in the distance.  _Oh great, now I'm about to start hallucinating about her. As if it doesn't hurt enough already._  The figure got closer and closer and Ruby started hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. Or at least that she would go the other way.

Her hopes were crushed, though, when she saw the familiar face of the figure and that she entered the same bar Ruby was in right now. Any other day, Ruby would almost jump with joy when Weiss would join her for a cup of coffee there. Any other day up to the day before. Not anymore. She looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice her, but she was sitting in her usual spot, so of course she noticed her. Soon enough, she heard footsteps nearing her table. They stopped on the other side of the table and Ruby looked up with bloodshot eyes to confirm her fear.

Weiss was looking at her with sorrow in her eyes. "Ruby…"

"Weiss, please, don't. Just go and be happy with him."

"Ruby, I'm sorry…"

Ruby looked away. "Why? You're getting married to the man of your dreams. You told me a long time ago this was your only wish," She didn't mean to sound so snappy, but she wasn't really in control of herself right now.

"I didn't know. Can we talk? Please, Ruby."

Weiss had hurt in her voice. This broke Ruby's resolve. She waved her hand towards the chair opposite her, thinking "Whatever." Weiss sat down and the patron got there quickly to take her order. Weiss ordered her usual cappuccino while Ruby asked for her fourth spiked coffee.

Nobody said anything until their orders came back. Weiss could smell that Ruby's coffee wasn't the usual five sugars. She also smelled the foreign aroma of brandy.

"Ruby, what are you drinking?"

"Bitter spiked coffee," she replied monotonously.

"How many did you already have?"

Ruby lifted three fingers in the air and Weiss gasped.

"Ruby, why?"

"Jesus, Weiss. Really? As if it wasn't obvious?"

"Listen, Ruby…"

"What do you have to tell me that'll make me feel better about this?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Seriously? And I thought Jaune was the dense one when it came to reading hints. It only took him a year to get it, though. Somehow it took you ten years and an engagement."

"Ten years?" Weiss couldn't believe her ears.

"Why do you think I tried to get on your good side so desperately despite you pushing me away viciously for the whole semester and then some? Why do you think I stayed so close to you after graduation, even after you decided not to pursue being a huntress like me?" Ruby grabbed her drink in desperation but Weiss grabbed her hand.

"Ruby, please, stop drinking this."

"I told you not to touch me!" Ruby said, a bit louder than she was talking before and snatched her hand away, but the cup couldn't flex like her hand and it flopped down on the table, spilling the coffee all over the table.

Ruby took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Listen, Weiss. I am glad you're happy and that you're getting married. And I want you to remain happy. But the only way I can cope with it is to go away from you. I'm sorry I won't be attending your wedding. You can still invite Yang, she'd love to come, I'm sure. But I'm not coming. Because I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you taken away from me, not after all these years. There is nothing more to be said between us. I'm taking the next mission that pops up and I'll leave as soon as possible. When I come back, I'll find myself a new home and maybe start living under a new name. I don't hate you, I couldn't if I tried, but if I have to see you again, I'll probably break down. So please. There is nothing you can do to make this better."

"Can't we stay friends at least? Please. I really want you around. I'll help you find someone if you ever want to. You're my best friend. Does that mean nothing to you?" Weiss was holding back her own tears now.

"Our friendship…" Ruby took another deep breath. "Means a lot to me, more than you think. But if I stay, every time I'll look at you, I'll see the girl that can never be mine. Do you think it's easy letting go after ten years? Being around you will only make it harder. I'm sorry, Weiss, I really am, but there is no other way. You'll find new friends, I'm sure of that. I'll find some too. Maybe they'll help me get over you. Maybe I'll find someone special. If I ever get over you, I may come and visit you again."

Weiss couldn't keep it in any longer and tears started streaming down from her eyes. Ruby stood up.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I love you too much. Goodbye."

She turned around, paid for everything and left, tears welling in her eyes again.

* * *

Ruby was in a forest in northern Atlas, tracking down the large pack of Grimm that were said to roam those parts. She insisted on going on this mission alone, despite her higher-ups insisting that the pack was way too large for a single hunter to take on. She managed to persuade them after realizing they were talking to Ruby Rose, the scythe wielder that could slash apart a pack of a hundred Ursa in seconds.

She was not far from her last campsite, maybe twenty minutes away, as she had barely woken up that day. She was checking every bush, mound and stone for clues of the pack, Crescent Rose at the ready. Her vision was impaired by the falling snow and the already present snow blanket. Finally she found tracks in the snow, something that really helped her. She leaned her scythe on her shoulder and rubbed her hands together, blowing hot air on them as she brought them closer to her mouth. She then took a deep breath and took Crescent Rose in her hands again, starting to follow the tracks.

She was listening for any sound of danger all the time while following the lead. If anyone would see her, all he'd see is a small frame clad in black and red. The hood covered her face just enough to not show it while allowing her perfect vision of the ground.

She was walking for at least half an hour before the footprints disappeared and a clearing appeared in front of her. She pulled the hood up so she could see clearly and went to the centre of the clearing, ready for the fight.

No sooner than she got to the centre, a Beowolf jumped at her. She easily sliced it in half, anticipating something like that. A second later, the horde of Grimm appeared between the trees. Ruby could see the wide array of the creatures: Boarbatusks, Ursae, Beowolves, even a couple of Death Stalkers. Their sizes varied from normal to super huge. She put a Burn Dust clip in her sniper scythe, awaiting their attack.

She felt the floor tremble under her as the stampede of Grimm went towards her.  _Luckily Taijitu don't live this far north._

It was as if the world stopped. She jumped in the air and swung her scythe at the creatures that came too close to her. Fighting ten Grimm at the same time was not an easy task, she noticed, when she almost got hit by a Death Stalker's sting while deflecting Boarbatusks and Ursa charges. Soon enough she emptied her clip and she threw it away, immediately replacing it.

She activated her Semblance in short bursts, mostly to evade attacks that would hit her hard. The piling bodies of dead Grimm would make a mountain if they wouldn't disintegrate to ashes the moment they were killed. She swung her scythe around crazily here, shot a round there and a couple minutes later, the clearing was populated just by her.

_Job well done, Ruby Rose._  She took out her Scroll to inform the higher-ups of her success when she heard a rustle. She turned towards the rustling and noticed two more Death Stalkers to the back of her. She quickly put away the Scroll and prepared for the attack.

The two Death Stalkers were huge, their tails reaching a height bigger than a ten story building, which meant they were very old and smart in comparison. She needed to think of a good way of splitting them so she could take on one at a time. As she was pondering that, the two creatures stood to the left and right of her, preparing their stings to strike.

One of them sent an attack Ruby's way and she easily dodged it, but not a second later she felt a hit in her back as she flew away from the scene after being hit by the other creature's stinger. She flew right into an oak tree, which broke on impact. Ruby fell down to the ground, feeling pain in her back from the two vicious hits. She picked herself up and used some of her aura to heal herself. A risky business, she knew, but the two creatures were the last Grimm here, she was sure.

She activated her Semblance to get back to the clearing before she'd be cornered in the middle of the forest and the two creatures were still there, like they were waiting for her to return. When they saw her, they clapped their pincers together.

Ruby used her Semblance to get behind one of them, strike at its tail and bolt off before it could react. The creature seemed to feel nothing, so she changed her plan.  _I have to get higher up and cut its stinger away, then hopefully smash it into its head._

Her mind went into overdrive as she bolted from one creature to the other, taking a few minutes to cut the stings. From time to time she had to shield herself with her aura as the old Grimm were much smarter than the ones she fought before. Finally, she managed to get both of them to commit a mistake, that was swing their stings at her at the same time while parallel to each other and the hits were so hard they killed each other with them. Ruby landed and looked at the scene. It was surreal that they would be able to kill each other, yet the creatures had the other creature's sting in their heads and they started dissipating into smoke.

Ruby checked the clearing for more Grimm, but found none. She started typing a message when she saw a huge bird-like shadow on the floor. It was too late to react and the feather rain started falling, smashing her Scroll, pinning her in place by nailing the cowl to the floor, and slashing through her legs, almost cutting them away in three places.

Ruby sat down, blinded by pain, looking at her now useless legs and screaming as the snow started painting itself red with her blood. She couldn't muster enough strength to even try to move herself out of the clearing.

Soon enough, she started shaking.  _So this is the end._  She reached to her neck and removed a heart-shaped medallion from it. She opened it and looked at the two pictures inside. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the visages of her sister Yang and her unrequited love, Weiss.

A thump and fluttering of huge wings being retracted not far from where she was woke her up from her sorrow. She shut the medallion and pressed it to her heart, never even looking at the giant Nevermore that landed, set to finish the job.

_I'm sorry, Yang. I'm sorry, Weiss. Goodbye. I love you._

Then her world went black, but not before feeling the immense pain of a hard beak breaking her skull.

* * *

Yang was walking the streets of Vale, not even trying to hide the tears that relentlessly streamed from her face. She couldn't believe it. Her sister was gone. The hunter association didn't want this news to come out.  _Of course they don't want it getting out, she was the best huntress there is. Revealing to the world what happened would just diminish the already low trust in our association._

While that meant that nobody would try to comfort Yang about what happened, it also meant she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened. And the neighbours were bound to get nosy and sooner or later they'd find out. It was times like those that Yang hated that she didn't live in an isolated cabin with her sister.

She wouldn't be able to keep quiet, though, and she knew she can only trust one person with this secret. She was going in that direction right at that moment.

She passed the corner bar Ruby would visit every day when she wasn't on a mission and her crying intensified. She actually had to stop and lean on the wall to cry herself out to calm down. It took her a long while before she was able to resume her path.

Finally she reached the mansion she was looking for. She went up to the door and rang a bell. It took a good three minutes and four rings before the door opened.

"Hey there, Tuna Can. Is your wife home?"

"Stop calling me that and I might tell you," Neptune answered, none too pleased with the nickname.

"Please. You loved the nickname back at Beacon."

"That was ten years ago."

"Listen, Tuna Can, I don't have time for joking. Is your wife home?"

Neptune glared at Yang. "Weiss is sleeping. We got from our honeymoon yesterday."

"Can you wake her up, then? It's very important."

"She's tired, you know."

"If you even bothered to check my face you'd see that I'm just as tired as she is, perhaps even more."

"Then why don't you wait a day or two and get a rest?"

Yang lost patience. "God damn it, Tuna Can, go and wake your wife up because I have to speak with her urgently!"

"About what?" Neptune raised his voice as well.  _God damn it, I could never stand this douche,_  Yang thought.  _What the hell does Weiss see in him?_

"About something that only involves the two of us."

Neptune huffed and wanted to say something, but a gentle voice interfered before he could say anything. "Neptune, what is happening?"

He turned around. "Oh, it's nothing, snow angel. Yang here is being herself again."

"Yang? Well, why don't you let her in?"

Neptune exhaled and Yang managed a chuckle. He finally went away from the door and let Yang in. Weiss noticed Yang's bloodshot eyes immediately.

"Yang, what happened?"

"Can we please talk in private, snowflake? Without Tuna Can."

"Please stop calling him that. You know he hates it."

"That's exactly why I'm calling him that."

Weiss exhaled in defeat. "Fine. Come, I'll find a place for the two of us to be alone. Neptune, don't snoop, please."

"I have nothing to be worried about, so don't worry."

Weiss held out a hand to Yang and sent a loving look at Neptune before leading Yang to her study.

"You got me unprepared, Yang, I have nothing to offer you."

"You don't have to. But you might want to sit down."

"What is wrong, Yang?"

"Please, just sit down."

Weiss reluctantly did as she was told.

"It's about Ruby," Yang finally uttered after struggling to say anything.

"Did something happen to her?" Weiss was visibly scared.

"Weiss, there's no prettier way to say this: she went on a mission about a month ago, which, as you might recall, was a few days before your wedding. She died on the mission."

Weiss gasped. "No. This can't be…"

"She was found clutching this close to her heart," Yang pulled out a heart-shaped medallion and handed it to Weiss. The medallion was stained with blood. Weiss opened it and started hyperventilating. Yang went to her and pulled her into a hug and Weiss started crying loudly into Yang's shoulder. Yang held her mouth against Weiss's hair and cried with her, wetting the smaller girl's hair.

_I can't believe it. She couldn't die just like that._

"H-How?", she breathed out through the sobs.

"You don't want to know, snowflake, believe me."

The two kept crying for a while more. Then Yang broke the hug and looked Weiss straight in the eye. "Look, I know how much she meant to you and how much you meant to her. I also know you haven't parted on the best note, but I want you to keep this secret. Even in front of him."

"W-Why?"

"Because the association doesn't want this to get out. If it gets known that they sent here there alone even though it was a mission for three, their reputation will be ruined even more than it already is."

"Why did they send her there alone?"

"She persuaded them herself."

Neither said anything for a while, they just looked at the floor in front of them.

"I'll name my first child after her."

"You're already pregnant?"

"Probably not, but we're…" Yang cut her off.

"Snowflake, I don't want to know about your sex life! Especially since it was partly the reason why Ruby took the mission in the first place!"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know…"

"Don't be sorry. I should have insisted on her taking at least one person with her. But she wouldn't budge. I failed my sister. Again. You didn't fail her, even though we all saw the clues. Hell, even Jaune saw how she was looking at you and you know how he was with clues."

"Ruby… Told me that as well, yeah."

"Anyway, I had to tell someone. Dad doesn't know yet, I think, but I wouldn't bet against Qrow telling him already. I have to go home to comfort my father," Yang said as she stood up.

"I-I…" Weiss wanted to say something. "I need some comfort too," she said in a low voice, barely loud enough for Yang to hear.

"You have Tuna Can, don't you?"

"But you just told me not to tell him."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Goodbye."

"Bye, Yang."

The door shut and Weiss remained alone in her study, left to her thoughts. She opened the medallion again to look at her photo. It was her graduation photo and she saw something scribbled on the bottom of it. She brought it closer to decipher what it could be.

_I 3 U_

Weiss shut the medallion and went right back to sobbing and crying.

_I'm sorry, Ruby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, readers. I suppose at least some of you already know what I saw that I probably shouldn't, but for those that don't: check LilFloralGirl and her Iceberg: Morning Question comic on deviantart. I really, really don't like this ship.
> 
> I'm sorry I killed Ruby. Hopefully it'll never happen again.


	5. Pussy Magnet - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha grows frustrated with the obliviousness of Jaune.

Pyrrha was training with Jaune again while trying to make him get a hint that she's interested in him. Of course, she knew that saying it outright might be better, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't make herself say it, being around Jaune somehow made her, Pyrrha Nikos, one of the most skilled combatants on Remnant, shy.

What was it about that boy? Pyrrha couldn't quite put a finger on it. He wasn't very skilled with weapons, he even admitted to cheating to get in Beacon. He wasn't bad looking, but for Pyrrha the looks never mattered much.

She was thinking about it as she was fighting. Jaune's incompetence with weapons, if she'd dare say that out loud, made it possible for a skilled warrior to fight half-assedly and still have enough strength to think about other stuff.

Pyrrha blocked a strike with her shield and through the opening in Jaune's defences, she struck him down. Again.

Jaune was slow to get up. This made Pyrrha worry.

"Jaune? Are you all right?"

The blonde boy had trouble breathing. "Fine. Just fine. Put my aura up too late."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and offered him a hand.

"I think we should stop for the day. Jaune, seriously, though, you have to work on having aura up all the time."

"I'm sorry. I'm useless."

"No, you aren't. You just have to work harder. Being at the bottom of the fighters at Beacon is still leagues better than being high up at some other schools."

She sat down on the ledge and waited for Jaune to join her. When he did, Pyrrha stole another look.  _Seriously, what is it I see in you?_

She started gathering courage to ask Jaune something. It took her a while, but Jaune didn't see the buildup inside her. He was busy staring in the distance.

"Jaune," she finally managed to utter. He looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Do you ever think about your future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, do you ever think of the time you'll find someone to settle down with?", she asked while leaning closer to him, desperately hoping that he'd finally get that she was talking about the two of them.

Jaune thought for a moment, brushing the back of his head with his right hand. "I don't know, to be honest. I think about what could happen or who I may find. But never for a long time, you know?"

_Oh, for… How can someone be so dense?_  Pyrrha leaned back to her original position and frowned. She then stood up and Jaune was somehow puzzled.

"What is it, Pyrrha?"

"Oh, I just remembered I have to be somewhere right now. See you later," the redhead stuttered.

"Bye."

Pyrrha almost stormed from the rooftop, the disappointment replaced by anger.  _I lost enough time on him. Never again. I need someone to help me unwind. But who?_  She started thinking.  _Ren and Nora are probably trying to get together-together. I can't talk to Weiss about Jaune as she despises him. Ruby seems to like him enough. But she probably wouldn't know what to do. Yang… Yeah, no. Blake could be the one. I'm definitely not going to team CRDL. Blake will do, yeah._

She continued her way to the dorms and to the door of team RWBY. She wanted to knock, but the door opened and just as if they have been telepathically connected, Blake stood in the doorway. Pyrrha had to overcome the shock and she did so with haste.

"Oh, h-hi, Blake. Funny, I was just looking for you."

"You were?", Blake replied in her usual voice. The one that was not loud and didn't say much about her thoughts.

"Y-Yes. I was wondering if… Sorry. Were you on your way somewhere?"

"I wanted to train a bit."

"Oh. Can I join you? I need to unwind."

"Something bothering you?"

"Eh, nothing major. But I need a good spar, if you accept, of course."

Blake thought for a moment, resting a finger on her chin. "Sure. It's better than training alone, I guess."

"Amazing!", Pyrrha said excitedly. Perhaps a little too excitedly. "I-I mean, great. Shall we?"

Blake nodded and Pyrrha moved from the doorway so the duo could go towards the gym. On the way there, neither spoke a word. This was expected of Blake, who mainly kept for herself and Pyrrha respected that and didn't pester the girl. She found herself looking at the bow on the top of the brunette's head. She could swear the bow twitched from time to time, and not because of the wind.

Pyrrha decided to brush the thoughts off as the duo reached the gym. In there, they found a room with a ring and they started preparing for the spar. Or rather, Blake did, as Pyrrha was still warmed up from her sparring with Jaune, so she did the warm up exercises a bit absentmindedly. She was watching Blake with one eye and she saw the girl completely immersed in the warm up session.

Soon enough, they were both ready. They positioned themselves in the centre of the ring and prepared for the start. Pyrrha decided she'd start on the defensive and try to touch Blake's weapon before going in for the attack. Surely enough, Blake jumped towards her instantly, unsheathing Gambol Shroud as she kicked one foot forward. Pyrrha moved her shield to block the kick and Blake shattered on impact. This caught Pyrrha by surprise and she wasn't prepared for a kick in her back, which made her fly across the ring.

Pyrrha stood up immediately and mentally cursed herself to be more careful next time. She didn't have much time to think as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and prepared Milo and Akouo. She managed to deflect a few blows before managing to strike a hit of her own to Blake's side.

The fight went on for a while longer and Pyrrha still didn't manage to get a touch of Gambol Shroud. She managed to touch Blake's belt buckle and a small metal plate on her left shoe. Blake's shadow clones made for a very tough distraction and have started to tire Pyrrha a bit. She decided that she was on the defensive for long enough. She prepared to strike while using her Semblance.

She miscalculated the force needed though and pulled on Blake's shoe a bit too much, which resulted in Pyrrha's right foot positioned behind Blake's left. When she realized she pulled too much, Pyrrha released the shoe and Blake pulled it back immediately. The feet crashed together and Blake started falling. Pyrrha instinctively grabbed Blake's arm, which made them both fall with a crash. Pyrrha swore she heard a faint surprised "Meow" as she was falling.

The redhead came to her senses quickly and felt her head cushioned from both sides by something soft. It felt nice and Pyrrha was entertaining the thought of rubbing her face in the cushion a bit.

"Umm…", she then heard and jolted upwards instantly. She noticed where her face was and she blushed.

"I… I'm so sorry, Blake." Pyrrha couldn't bring herself to look Blake in the eye, that's how embarrassed she was.

"It happens," was the only reply.

"I'll do my best not to repeat this," Pyrrha replied, still unable to look the brunette girl in the eye.

"Eh, don't bother. It's nothing."

Pyrrha finally looked up. "Y-You really think so?"

Blake nodded. "It was a nice spar, I must say. You're a good fighter."

"Thank you. You're great too."

The duo took their belongings and went towards the dorms. Pyrrha couldn't help but think about what transpired. Especially the end of the spar. She blushed again at the thought of the soft feel against her cheeks and how pleasant it actually was.  _How come? Though to be honest, she is good looking. And a skilled fighter. And I swear I heard her meow. Is she a faunus? Because that would be amazing._

"Hey, Blake?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"I-I really enjoyed the spar. Mind if we repeat it sometime?"

"We could, yeah. It was a nice exercise."

The girls then said goodbye to each other as they reached their rooms.

* * *

Blake entered her dorm room slightly confused but in good spirits. The training with Pyrrha was more exhausting than she thought it would be, but also very refreshing as she fought an actual human for the first time in a long, long time.

She went to take a shower and throughout it she kept thinking back on the fight. Mostly the ending. For all the battle prowess, Pyrrha was extremely clumsy with the way she fell on Blake's chest. It was the first time someone had their head in there for Blake and she wasn't too sure how she felt about it, especially since it was a girl. Sure, it was unintentional, but on the other hand, Blake wasn't too sure if she preferred boys or girls. She never gave it a thought, actually. She was way too occupied with simply surviving.  _That and trying to hide my ears._  Blake swore she unintentionally meowed when she fell. She could only hope Pyrrha didn't hear it. Blake wasn't sure if she was ready to tell the world what she really was.

She exited the shower as quickly as was possible, just quickly rinsing herself before exiting. She didn't really like the feel of water on her body. She quickly dressed again and entered the room where the rest of her team was. All she wanted at that moment was to read a book, but of course her team, especially Yang wouldn't have it.

"So, Blakey, how was training?"

Yang.  _Can you please not?_ "It was fine."

"Oh come on, you got to tell us more. Is she as good as they say?"

"Yes. Can I just read a little now?"

Yang apparently got the hint, Weiss was always keeping to herself and Ruby wasn't really someone that'd enjoy bugging other people, except when she did it unintentionally. But somehow she kept quiet for the whole thing and Blake was thankful for it. She took one of her books, called  _The Imposible Encounter_ , and started reading.

The book was about a young girl who was abandoned by everyone that knew her. Blake loved that story because she always saw herself as that girl. The girl then went on to meet one friend that stood by her side. In the end, the duo overcame the hardships that pestered both of them. It was a very cheesy story, but Blake loved it anyway. And something clicked in her as she finished reading it for the who knows what time. She knew that there was something she felt she never did before.

She felt carefree, like it didn't matter who or what or where she was. She knew somehow that it'll be all just fine.

* * *

Another fight, another fall on Blake's chest. Pyrrha knew that the unintentional falls were long gone. She wanted to feel Blake's body, and she made sure she felt it every spar they had lately. Blake either didn't object to it or didn't know it was intentional, but sometimes Pyrrha would swear she heard a faint purring noise when her head was pressed into Blake's chest.

Pyrrha came to her senses shortly after the first spar. Jaune was all but forgotten in her mind. She was head over heels for Blake right now. But she faced the same problem she did with Jaune: namely, she just couldn't bring herself to tell Blake the truth. She wasn't dropping hints, though. Other than "managing" to fall on her every time.

And with that fall, the spar was over again.

"You know, Pyrrha, you're pretty clumsy for a fighter of your reputation."

Pyrrha blushed. "I… I-It doesn't happen that often usually," she quickly answered, though with a badly masked excited voice. Blake smirked.

"I've come to really enjoy the sparring with you, you know?"

"Thanks for the compliment. You're an amazing fighter too."

Blake took a deep breath. Pyrrha looked at her with questioning eyes. Blake closed her eyes before taking another deep breath, and then she spoke out.

"Pyrrha. Would you like to go on a date?"

Pyrrha thought she misheard. "Excuse me?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" This time there was more conviction in Blake's voice. Pyrrha paled.  _She is actually asking me out?_

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Every time she repeated the word, it got louder, until, after about the tenth repeat, it became a fully fledged cry. She wanted to just jump on Blake and hug her tightly, but she regained her composure.

"Um, so, uhh… Did you have any plans?"

"Well…" Blake started. "We could go watch a movie and then grab something to eat."

The plan felt great for Pyrrha, so she nodded and the two girls scampered to get their stuff and to quickly take a shower before going on their first date.

* * *

Blake made herself ready faster than Pyrrha, which was expected, given that she preferred her showers short. As she didn't have anything to do, she waited in front of JNPR room.

The door opened and out stepped Pyrrha, in her evening outfit and Blake had to hold back a gasp. The gladiator looked so much more feminine than when battling, it really took Blake off guard. Blake herself wore a slightly modified version of her normal outfit, shaped slightly differently as to accentuate her curves. She noticed Pyrrha failing not to ogle her chest and smiled at the scene.

"Like what you see?", she offered and the redhead blushed.

"Sorry." There was something very cute in her voice, Blake noticed. She laughed and motioned for Pyrrha to follow her. As they were walking, Pyrrha's hand occasionally made contact with Blake's, which made both girls look at each other, Pyrrha would usually blush and Blake would usually just smile before continuing the journey to the cinema in downtown Vale.

"So what would you like to watch?", Blake asked when they finally reached the cinema. Pyrrha started checking the posters and running orders aimlessly, having no special wishes.

"Umm… I… Maybe… This?" She finally pointed a finger on a title.  _Hidden Heart._   _A chick flick. Could work._

"Sounds fine."

The duo then walked over to the cashier and asked for two tickets, which cost quite a bit. Blake wanted to buy some water too, but she didn't see any. All they had was sweetened and fizzy drinks, something Blake despised immensely. She gave in and sat down on a bench near the room their movie would play. Pyrrha sat next to her and the duo was silent for a minute.

"Pyrrha, tell me something, and be honest."

"Huh?" Pyrrha's face turned into one of slight fear. Blake got worried.

"I won't bite, don't be afraid."

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Just ask."

"I was wondering… When did you start intentionally tripping me so you could fall on my chest?"

The gladiator's eyes widened and she started struggling with words. "Um… Well… Ah… I…"

"Calm down," Blake intervened. "I kinda liked it."

"Did you really?"

Blake nodded and Pyrrha spoke again. "So… Around the third spar we had?"

Blake smiled at the words.  _A bit earlier than I thought. Also a bit earlier than I started liking it._

The doors opened and there was a stampede of people that just finished watching the movie. When the line subsided, Pyrrha and Blake entered the room themselves. They realized they were almost alone. Only three other people came to watch  _Hidden Heart_  and they all sat down in the front. Blake motioned Pyrrha to go a bit further back.

They sat down and watched a few minutes of commercials before the movie started. The movie itself was not much, it was a simple romantic comedy and Blake soon lost interest in it and barely watched what was happening.

Due to this, she was even more surprised that the redhead leaned in to put her head on the brunette's shoulder. She shuddered at the unexpected touch.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No. I just wasn't expecting it."

Apparently calmed by the words, the gladiator put her head back on the shoulder of the faunus. Blake, already not paying attention to the movie, turned her head so that she was looking at the redhead. She took in her long, flowing red hair, her lovely green eyes that were pasted on the screen, the slow and calm breathing which made her chest move in ways that incited Blake in more ways than one. Right there and then, Blake acted on instinct and took Pyrrha's face in her hand and turned it so they looked each other in the eye. Before Pyrrha could do anything, Blake closed her eyes and then the gap between the two mouths.

The lips of the redhead were softer than Blake would expect, though, and that fact alone almost made her pull away. Yet there was something that held her in place. It was clumsy, it wasn't the best, but it was their first kiss. When she pulled away, she saw Pyrrha lean in as if to try to lengthen the kiss just a bit more. Blake snickered and that made Pyrrha wake up from the trance.

"First kiss?"

The redhead shyly nodded. "Mine too, you know," Blake added with a smile.

The duo tried to concentrate on the movie again, but it was no use. Not five minutes passed and the girls were back at it, this time adding their tongues to the mix, making the kiss even sloppier and clumsier. Neither girl cared much, though.

The movie ended and the girls had to calm down. They managed to get out after the trio in front easily and then went to the bathroom. When they looked at themselves in the mirror, Pyrrha blushed a shade redder than her hair while Blake had a small amused smile on her face before she started cleaning it. Their faces had smudged makeup all over, especially the lipstick.

It took them too long to make themselves presentable again, at least in Blake's opinion.

* * *

_Oh, gods, what have I done?_  Pyrrha couldn't believe herself as she was washing her face.  _I have just kissed a girl. No, not kissed. I had an actual make out session with a girl. And it felt amazing, if weird a little._

Finally, the two girls managed to fix their makeup so they looked normal. Pyrrha looked up to see Blake looking at her with an expression that was one of worry and hope.

"Blake?" The worry in the redhead's voice was apparent.

"Can I trust you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… Not a normal girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wondered what the bow is for?" Blake pointed at her head.

"No, not really."

Blake sighed and started undoing it. Pyrrha held her breath when the bow slid off and revealed the cat ears on Blake's head.

"Are… Are they… Functional?"  _Really, Pyrrha? Really? That's the first thing that comes to mind?_  Blake seemed unfazed by the question.

"I expected something like that, to be honest," Blake added with a colourless voice.

"Sorry. I… It just…"

"It's okay, Pyrrha. And yes, they are functional."

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Blake didn't look offended. The next logical thing was of course…

"C-Can I…" Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. "Touch them?"

Blake looked a bit surprised. "Umm… I… Yeah, sure."

Pyrrha shuffled closer to the brunette and slowly moved her hand closer to the ears. The hand connected with one of them and it twitched slightly under her touch.

"They are very sensitive, just a warning," Blake uttered.

Pyrrha gently stroked the skin of the ears that felt so soft under her hand. She decided she had enough and pulled away soon, not wishing to make Blake uncomfortable.

"Don't they feel weird under that bow?"

Blake nodded. "They itch like hell."

"Then why wear it?"

Blake looked at the floor. "After all I've been through, I wanted people to see me for a normal human being just once."

Pyrrha felt she had to do something. Anything. The first thing that came to mind was to spread her arms and pull Blake into a hug. She then whispered in her ear.

"I like you for what you are. Don't hide it anymore, please. Don't hurt yourself."

Blake finally returned the hug. "Thank you, Pyrrha."

The pair then broke the hug.

"So, are we going to go eat something? I'm starving," Blake said and Pyrrha nodded in reply.

"Where to, though?"

"Umm… I haven't really gave it a thought. Let's just go towards Beacon and stop at something that gets in our way?"

"That's a good plan."

So the pair walked for a while, their hands brushing from time to time. Only this time there was no awkward eye contact when it happened, but instead a hopeful look.

They were almost out of downtown Vale, which would mean there would be no more food stalls, so the duo started looking for a place around there. Soon enough they found a fast food stall, which while unhealthy, was the only choice, or so it appeared. So they paid the stall a visit.

They were checking the menu for quite a while and in the end they settled for burgers. When they got them, they paid and went towards Beacon, slowly taking bites from their burgers.

The trip back passed with no real inconvenience and surely enough, they reached JNPR room.

"So," Blake started. "How did you like it tonight?"

Pyrrha looked Blake in the eye. "I  _loved_  it. We should do it again sometime. Soon."

Blake couldn't help but smirk at the answer. She got closer to Pyrrha and the redhead clashed their lips together like on cue. They took care not to ruin their makeup again, though, and only stayed on a mouth to mouth kiss.

When they parted, they just stood there for a moment, looking at each other, not moving.

"Umm… Yeah. We should totally go out again. Well, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Blake waved and sent Pyrrha one more kiss before disappearing. Pyrrha smiled to herself and entered her room. Sure enough, Nora was there, waiting for her. Pyrrha took a deep breath to prepare herself for the questioning, but she paid it no heed. She was happy with everything that happened that she didn't care answering even the most intrusive questions.

* * *

Blake was smiling the whole short walk from the JNPR room to the RWBY one. As soon as she entered the room, three heads poked out of their bunks to ask questions. Blake could only smile at her team's antics.

Before the barrage of questions could unleash, she lifted a hand and talked with a smile.

"Can I just lie down first, please?" After her team nodded, she slowly made her way to her bed and threw herself on it, taking a deep breath.

"So how did it go, Blakey? Tell me!"

_Of course Yang would be the loudest._  She let out a sigh.

"It went great. We went for a movie and then we grabbed something to eat."  _I'm not telling you any more if you don't explicitly ask me, Yang._

"That was all? That's a pretty dull date if you ask me. You didn't kiss or anything?"

"Yang! Why do you always have to be so crass?", Weiss chimed in.

"Leave her, Weiss. She can't help it," Ruby said in her sister's defence. Weiss huffed at that.

"Yeah, yeah, all that and stuff. So, did you kiss?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yes. We did."

"How did you? Just like, smooched or full on mouth to mouth or maybe even French?"

"Yang!", Weiss started again.

"Yes," was Blake's only answer. She could hear Yang take in a breath before speaking again.

"I knew you had it in you, Blake! So proud of you!"

Before Blake could react, Yang was on her bed, squeezing Blake in a bear hug that threatened to break the brunette's ribs.

"Yang… Let… Go…"

"Sorry, Blakey! I'm really proud of you, though!", Yang said as she let go. Blake smiled at her.

"I know, Yang. Thank you."

Then Yang went back to her own bed and team RWBY said their goodnights. Blake closed her eyes, replaying the date with joy, especially the parts where she held the redheaded gladiator close to her body and kissing her full and soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Back again! This time something different. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated.


	6. Bumblebee - Chop Suey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up with a special idea for her favourite kitty cat.

Yang woke up with a great idea in her head. She quickly got up to get ready for the day. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed another brush and put on a little make up, mostly to hide the scars that she accidentally received in a shakeup one day way back when she was still a kid, playing with her younger sister. She spared a single look to her wild blonde mane before going for the "screw that" route.

After convincing herself that she was properly cleaned, she went back to her room to dress. She noticed the keys on her bedside table and chuckled a little to herself before opening her wardrobe.

_Now. What to wear? Something that's alluring, but not too revealing, I guess. Tank top? Nah, it's not warm enough yet. Hmm, that skin-coloured vest is nice, but I need something over it. Maybe the black bolero. Yes, that works. Now, for my feet? Hmmm… Oh! That mini skirt! I haven't worn it in ages. What will I wear under that, though? Again, it's not too warm yet. Black stockings. Yes. Yes! Oh, Blakey's gonna lose her mind when she sees ya, hot stuff!_

After taking the aforementioned pieces of clothing from the wardrobe and put them on herself, she started looking for accessories. In the end she settled for a simple brown belt with a golden buckle and a purple handkerchief that was dangling from said belt. She completed her outfit with a tear-shaped amethyst necklace that brought out the colour in her eyes. She admired herself in the mirror.

"Damn, girl, you're a hottie."

Yang turned around at the sound and in the doorway stood Blake, with her jet black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a white long sleeved top that bared a bit of her toned stomach, and skin-tight black pants that drove Yang wild every time Blake wore them. From the pants, a half skirt covered her backside, something Yang never really liked about those pants. She felt it deprived her from witnessing the amazing derriere Blake had. On the other hand, though, that meant that Yang was the only one to fully get to see it, since it deprived other people from witnessing it, too. She most certainly liked the girl those pants were tightly embracing, though.

"Says the hottest girl in the building," she winked back at Blake, who responded with a smile. A rare sight to anyone but Yang, but so mesmerizingly beautiful that Yang was very happy to be the only one to receive those in abundance. The only person that got close to the amount of smiles Yang was receiving was Ruby, Yang's younger sister. Blake always loved her apparent innocence and child-like behaviour. Nevertheless, even Ruby got way less of that smile.

Encouraged by Blake's smile, the blonde strutted her way to her and pressed a kiss on the other girl's lips.

"I had an amazing idea for today, Blakey!"

"Yes?"

"I'll make us a romantic dinner tonight!" Yang was visibly excited about that. Blake, not so much, apparently.

"You mean 'I'll tell you what you're making for dinner because the last time I tried to cook I nearly burned down the whole building'?"

"Come on, honey! That was once! Can't you just let it go?"

"Sorry if I don't want to forget you're about as irresponsible while cooking as Ruby. Do you never wonder why she never cooks when we visit her and Weiss?"

Yang huffed. "Well, sorry if I wanted to make you a romantic dinner. And for the record, I can be super responsible when I try. To prove it, I'm making you a dinner and there's nothing you can do about it, Miss Belladonna!"

Blake chuckled to herself. "Remind me to pick up a pizza or two before I come home, then."

"Blake!"

"I'm joking, love. I trust you. Just remember, if this 'romantic dinner' turns into an inedible disaster and you trying to make up to me with that  _thing_ you do with your fingers…" Yang lecherously smiled at the thought while Blake shut her eyes for a moment, as if trying to remember the feeling she was describing, "And me trying to sound and look angry when you  _know_  I'm not, but I keep on playing the part still…" Blake trailed off, purring gently at the thought.

To say this was a rare occurrence would be an understatement of the century. There was only one person in the world that could make Blake Belladonna trail off. Yang Xiao Long. The little sun dragon.  _What a fitting name for someone like her. Someone that never cares about the consequences of her actions, that is able to shine brightly like the sun even when the days get dark as all hell. Someone whose fire in eyes could melt stone._

Blake really loved Yang, more than anything in the world. That was exactly the reason behind her letting herself trail off from time to time while with her.

Suddenly, while recalling the warm feelings from the previous night and a few nights before, Blake realized she was about to scold her unruly girlfriend before trailing off. She shook her head and noticed the stupid grin on her girlfriend's face.  _The stupid, sexy grin_. Blake cleared her throat.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was: this is your only chance. Don't blow it."

"Yang Xiao Long, blowing stuff up? Does that ever happen?"

Blake deadpanned: "Nope. Just all the time."

Yang puffed her cheeks again. "You're mean. I love you."

That brought a smile on Blake's face. "Same here, my cute little sun." As if to prove her statement, she pressed Yang's lips on hers with force, something she knew the blonde loved. Blake loved Yang for it too. It meant she didn't have to handle her like glass, unlike Ruby and Weiss, who were just so tender and gentle to each other, as if they'd break if they shared a fiercer kiss.

The kiss had to be broken apart, though, and Yang voiced her displeasure at this turn of events with a childish whimper that was not unlike real ones. "You know I have to go. You know this gives you time to prepare that romantic dinner. You know I'll be back."

Yang had to concede that her partner had the point, or rather several of them there. She quickly changed her demeanour. "Okay, okay, kitty cat, you go and make money like you always do. Leave the other stuff to me. You know nothing can go wrong when I'm taking care of things. Come on, off you go, then."

Blake smiled and gave Yang one more quick kiss before leaving to go to work. She opened the door and walked out of the apartment before turning around.

"I love your clothes, by the way, love. Makes you  _super_  sexy. Make sure you don't dirty them while cooking," she said with a wink before leaving for real. Yang found herself laughing to herself like an idiot while thinking of all the stuff she'd get to do with Blake after dinner. And all she had to do was not dirty herself and make a romantic dinner.

She quickly tried to compose a list of ingredients she needed for the dish. She went by memory.  _Okay, so I need seafood. Peppers, I know that was in. What else? Ummmm… Soy? Nah, screw that. I'm not feeding my kitty that crap. Zucchini. Yes, quite sure. Carrots. Onion and garlic, that goes without saying. Oyster sauce. Yes. If I'm going for a seafood dinner, I need oyster sauce. Do I need something else? Snow pea, maybe? I'll see when I get there._

Once she got it all written down on a piece of paper and stuffed said piece of paper in one of her pockets, she took Bumblebee's keys from her bedroom and got ready to leave for the store.

Once she started the bike, she felt amazing. She loved the scent of petrol burning through Bumblebee as it propelled her forward towards her goal. While driving her bike through the streets, Yang felt as free as a bird and felt invincible. She could only compare the euphoria of riding a bike to one thing, and that was riding Blake. Well, not so much riding her as hugging her, kissing her, squeezing her, undressing her, lick… You get the idea.

So naturally, she thought of Blake while riding her bike. She was also wondering if Blake was thinking of her while training all those people in the gym.

* * *

Blake was of course thinking about Yang all the time. When she was showing the clumsier customers how to use the machines in the gym, she'd be reminded of how Yang was when they first met. How she would be acting all dumb and stuff while still being able to make Blake feel something that wasn't pity. Was it her crass jokes, her open personality or her pretty sizeable cleavage? Blake didn't really know and didn't care at that point.

When Blake was greeting the more experienced gym visitors, she'd be reminded of how Yang's confidence always made her feel something between her legs. It also brought up memories that weren't exactly pleasant, like that one time when Yang nearly broke the treadmill because she felt it didn't go fast enough while failing to notice that she was using a treadmill that was blocked at a certain speed, that it was meant for beginners and not someone like her. Blake didn't like that memory too much, but it was still a memory of Yang, and that was enough for her.

The day was a bit slow, though, and Blake didn't have much in the way of working as a trainer. It looked more like she was almost alone in the gym, for some reason. While irritated at first, she quickly realized it was a great way for her to have a relaxed fitness session, something she barely had time for with the gym usually being quite crowded, leading to Blake being needed all over the place and helping the inexperienced visitors.

While lifting the weights, Blake unwillingly worried about Yang and her kitchen work. Not that she didn't trust the fiery blonde, but her cooking skills were subpar at best. Somehow Blake was worried that the dish Yang chose wouldn't be to her liking. It was a safe bet that the dish would be something fairly simple to make, in the effort to minimize the damage. But Yang also said it'd be a romantic dinner. How does one make a simple dish into a romantic dinner? Surely Yang would need more than a few scented candles to conjure a romantic atmosphere.

After the lifting, the dumbbells, the treadmill and a few other exercises, Blake realized that she was going for over an hour, yet in that hour, her mind never strayed from her girlfriend and her plans. Being all sweaty, she decided she needed a shower. Luckily for her, the employees had a bathroom that was separate from the public one, minimizing the threat of perverts that were, sad as it was for Blake to admit, very common in gyms. They were the reason Blake always locked the bathroom door.

She quickly undressed and checked herself out in the mirror, looking for any excess or not firm skin. After making sure there was none of that, she smiled happily and entered the shower.

As she turned the shower on and the drops started falling on her, her thoughts unwillingly shot back to Yang and how she'd always try to join her while showering, the minx. From time to time Blake would allow her the pleasure of that, and inevitably Yang joining resulted in hot shower loving.

Blake's mind shot back to the last time Yang showered with her. While thinking, her hands stopped scrubbing her body and brushed over her breasts, making Blake notice her nipples hardened. Almost instinctively, Blake's left hand closed on one of her breasts and started kneading the firm skin while her right started moving down her torso, only barely stopping before reaching her pelvis.

Wild thoughts of Yang and the usage of her fingers in a way Blake thought wasn't even possible and even if so, probably illegal, started shooting through Blake's body and she didn't struggle as her knees gave way and she was forced to position her beautifully curved rump on the cold shower floor. She then continued her right hand's journey to her centre while still kneading her breasts with her left, the fire of want deep inside her burning brighter than the sun.

After running a few circles with the right index finger around her mound, she closed in on the most sensitive nub on her body. A shiver pulsed through her body as her warm finger made first contact with the gentle part and her breath hitched. Her pleasure got more intense with each passing second and each new image of Yang she conjured in her mind.

Her breast-kneading hand moved a bit upwards to pinch her nipple, which, combined with the slight movement of her nub-caressing hand made her moan silently. Blake nearly berated herself for almost being too loud for a public space like a gym bathroom, even a trainer-only one. Yet the feeling was just so good, especially augmented with thoughts of her beautiful, sexy girlfriend.

Her rhythm steadily increased over time, turning her stifled moans into louder, though still barely audible ones, and then into louder and louder moans until Blake was pretty sure anyone that would accidentally walk into the bathroom would hear. She mentally congratulated herself on being smart enough to lock the door behind her, or rather would have if her thoughts didn't start getting clouded by insatiable hunger for her release. She started moving more and more rapidly, pinching her nipple hard from time to time.

She also changed her right hand's position in a way that now her thumb was massaging the sensitive clitoris while her index and middle finger were positioned on her actual entrance. Her index was prodding the surface a bit before Blake decided to go all out and plunge both of them into the moist and eager hole at once, sending a jolt of pure bliss up her body.

A few minutes and speedups later, she was finally nearing the end. Her breath was ragged and sudden, her hands were working on overdrive and her mouth was letting out moans of pleasure. She didn't even care if someone heard her at that point. She was searching for that slight movement that would push her over the edge. The movement turned out to be the slight retraction of her point finger inside her vagina that brushed the G-spot just a bit more than it did before, which allowed her to reach the climax, and that in turn jolted her body upwards a few times while a single, long moan that conveyed blissful pleasure echoed through the empty bathroom.

After calming down, Blake cleaned the juices from her body and shower and stopped the water soon after. She then quickly dried herself off and dressed, suddenly aware that her shower turned into a long break that could result in a crowded gym. She hoped that wasn't the case. Unfortunately, when she opened the door and stepped into the gym, it was no longer almost empty. The people decided to show up late that day. Blake's frustration was obvious. While she didn't hate her job, she wasn't too keen on loudmouths, either. Blake then sadly remembered that loudmouths and braggarts are a common occurrence.  _Yang, I'm counting on you. Don't disappoint me, please._

* * *

Yang arrived home with all the ingredients she needed for her romantic dinner. The ingredients included scented candles and some other incense. It wasn't going to go in the food, though. Yang knew that much.

She put the assorted vegetables and seafood in the fridge when she realized she had no clue whatsoever about how to make all that into her meal. She nearly panicked when her phone rang.

"Hello there, Yang speaking!"

"Hey, Yang. I needed you."

"Ice Queen! How are you today? And you need me? For what?"

Weiss answered in mild frustration and with a sigh. "First, stop calling me Ice Queen already. Second, I could have been better, which, third, is the reason why I'm calling you."

"Oh, get off it, Weiss. You know you love that nickname just as much as I do."

"I really, really don't. But that's beside the point."

"Sure. You said you needed me. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I am a little scared about Ruby."

"What did she do now?" Yang's voice conveyed worry beyond belief. Even if she loved Blake more than anything, Ruby was still her sister.

"Oh, she did nothing, really. That's the problem."

"You mean she's not the hyperactive woman acting like a ten year old?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She's all lazy today. I checked her temperature and she doesn't have a fever. I did everything that I could do at home, but she showed no signs of any disease or whatever. She just won't bounce around like she usually does, and frankly, it's scaring me and I miss it a little."

Yang burst out laughing. Weiss' irritated voice spoke back. "What's so funny, Xiao Long?"

Yang answered, still laughing. "Oh, you're so precious! I  _knew_  you love her bouncing around, no matter how hard you tried to deny it or whatever."

"That doesn't help right now," came the renewed frustrated voice from the other side.

"Listen, Ice Queen, all you have to do is give her a glass of milk. I bet she told you that herself a few times already."

"So now I'm her servant? Why wouldn't she get a glass of milk herself?"

A light chuckle. "Beats me. All I know is you have to bring her that and she'll be your lovely bouncy ball of energy as per usual in no time."

"Well… I'll take your word for it. Thank you."

"Anytime, Ice Queen."

"Stop calling me that. Goodbye."

"Whatever. Bye!"

Yang put the phone down on the club table, chuckling to herself. She then leaned back on her couch and put her hands behind her head, exhaling loudly.

Then Yang slapped herself on the forehead as she remembered.  _Weiss could help me. I'm 100% she knows how to make it._  She wanted to pick up the phone, but decided against it since they barely finished their talk and doubtless the duo had some steam to blow off.  _Also, Blake won't be home before six and it's only noon. I'll just watch some TV for a while._

Yang turned on the set and started sifting through the myriad of channels at her disposal. In the end she settled on one of those survival shows.

About half an hour passed when her phone rang again.  _Weiss again._  "Brief me, Ice Queen."

"I told you to drop that!", came an angry, if slightly tired voice in reply.

"Sorry, not sorry. Also, you sound slightly out of wind."

"Yes. Turns out you were right about Ruby."

"'course I was. So I take it you just left the bedroom?"

"Why, you uncouth…" That was all the answer Yang needed. She started laughing heartily. "Will you stop giggling like an idiot?"

"Your voice is very cute when you're mad. Does Ruby ever tell you that?"

"Xiao Long, drop it this instant!"

In that moment, Yang remembered she needed to talk to Weiss about something. "Oh. Yeah. Dropping it right now. Listen, I need to ask you a favour."

"Hm? If this is another one of your 'I need half your money so I can buy useless stuff' favours..."

"No, no, nothing like that. I need your help with cooking a certain something for my certain someone."

"Oh, a romantic dinner? Yang Xiao Long, did you go soft?"

"Hey, you told me to drop it, that doesn't mean you get to pick it up!"

Weiss giggled. "It was there for the taking. So, what are you planning on making?"

Yang told Weiss what she bought and what she planned on doing.

"You sure about that? The dish doesn't exactly scream 'romantic' if you ask me, Yang."

"Oh, I know how to make it romantic, don't worry about that."

"In that case… When is she coming back?"

"Around six."

"Fine. For now, chop the vegetables and the seafood in small pieces and put them in the fridge afterwards. Call me at around five for further information."

"You got yourself a deal, Ice Queen."

"Call me that one more time and you can make your own damn food."

"Jeez. Light up a little. Anyway, thank you so much, I love you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet. You still have to make it. Later, then!"

A wide grin danced around Yang's face as she put the phone down. She waited until the show she was watching earlier ended and then set to chop the food into small, bite-sized chunks.

* * *

Blake was left with the task of closing down the gym. Again. Which meant she had to wait for  _everyone_  to leave, then check every room in the gym twice more before finally being allowed to lock it and go home.

However, after checking the rooms, she would almost never go home directly. A quick shower to wash her sweat away always felt nice. Even if she did wash herself earlier that day, and knowing that showering to often was bad for the skin, the droplets on her body gave her that sense of calm, of purity, of peace. The end of the day shower went by much quicker than the first one, with Blake just quickly rinsing herself as to not waste any more time than absolutely necessary. Even if she didn't trust Yang completely with her cooking, she was looking forward to the meal. The mere notion of finally seeing her again made her stomach flutter and brought a smile to her face.

As she was walking towards her car, she was toying with the thought of bringing home a pizza box, even if empty. Yang would know it was a light hearted jab, probably. But there was that small chance that she'd take it as an insult. Yang barely ever took anything as an insult, but when she did, the person that insulted her never spoke to her again. Well, except for her fists, though you could say that was a very one-sided conversation. In the end, Blake decided not to poke her sleeping dragon.

She decided she should bring something home nonetheless. Luckily the gym closed at around five, so the shops weren't closed yet. She went into one of the liquor shops and bought a bottle of Alsatian Gewürztraminer. Blake heard somewhere that that wine went well with seafood and knowing Yang and her usually cheeky mood, she was pretty sure that she'd make something with it.

Handling the not-really-that-cheap bottle of wine carefully, she sat back in the car and, after making sure the bottle would not break or topple, started the car to continue her trip home.

_I might be getting too fancy for this. It's just a dinner, not a bloody banquet. Not to mention I'm not dressed to be fancy at all,_  Blake glanced at her attire.  _While Yang loves these clothes, they really aren't too formal. Then again, we're having a private dinner at home._

She reached her apartment building not too long after. She saw that the lights in her apartment were off, but that the curtain slightly moved.  _She was waiting for me,_  Blake mused.  _When she puts her mind to it, she can actually be pretty romantic._

The thing that Blake hated about their apartment the most was that it was on the seventh floor in a building so old it didn't have an elevator.  _Once we get enough money, we must move from this hole._  She slowly started her ascent, bottle of wine in hand. She was walking slowly on purpose, just so she'd give Yang more time to prepare the last details.

Soon enough, she was standing in front of her door.  _Should I ring or should I just enter?_  A playful smirk came on her face.  _Let's make her work a bit more._  She rang the bell once and waited.

"Coming!", came the cheery, unmistakable voice from the other side. The door opened a few seconds later and there she stood, in the same clothes she wore in the morning before Blake left, looking absolutely stunning with a huge smile plastered across her face.

Yang Xiao Long was the embodiment of perfection for Blake. She gazed at her face, noticing the immaculately coloured lips, perfectly accentuated eyelashes and a foundation applied more carefully than Blake would ever give her credit for. She couldn't help but kiss those perfect lips even before greeting.

As they separated, there was a wide grin on Yang's face. "Hey, kitty. You're finally back. Come on in," she held out a hand tentatively. Blake eagerly accepted as Yang brought her in.

The scent of cockles and oysters filled Blake's nose immediately. She thanked her judgment that made her buy that wine. Then she noticed that there were candles lit all the way to the dining table and each of them emanated a very faint lavender aroma.

As she was taken closer to the table, Blake noticed that the food was already on it. Whatever Yang made was very colourful and looked delicious. Yang seated her down and placed the chair closer to the table. After Yang let go of her hand, Blake looked in the bowl in the middle of the table to finally see what Yang made, and it was…

Chopsuey?

"Yang…"

"Hush, Blake. I know it doesn't look like much, but it has some special ingredients. It's different. Trust me." Yang pressed a kiss on Blake's cheek and sat down herself before putting food on Blake's plate, followed by her own.

When the plates were full, Yang waited for Blake to take a first bite. The brunette put a piece of carrot and a mussel on a fork and put that in her mouth. Yang watched her in anticipation, hoping that the reaction would be the one she was expecting.

Blake chewed the food for a few seconds, eyes closed. Suddenly her eyes opened and she let out a small gasp.

"Is it that bad, Blake?" Yang was scared at that point.  _Damn it, don't make me call the ambulance because of my cooking, not today, please!_

Blake gulped the food down, then spoke slowly. "Yang. This is… Sublime. Remind me… To thank… Weiss tomorrow." The closer she got to the end, the more she was smiling. When she said the last word, she erupted in full blown laughter.

"How did you know…?"

Yang sat there, mouth agape, while Blake was laughing harder than Yang has ever heard her laugh before. The laugh was so intense that after a while none of them really knew what to do, but Blake still kept on laughing.

Yang crossed her hands over her chest when Blake finally stopped and spoke with not very hidden anger.

"That was mean, you know. I didn't expect that from you."

Blake noticed the stern look on Yang's face and immediately regretted her actions. "Oh, sorry, Yang! You know I didn't mean it like that, don't you? I love you. I really do. And I love this meal. I'm so sorry. It's really, really great."

"Ha! Gotcha!" Now Yang was the one with a wide smile, though she didn't lose it like Blake before. "To be honest, it really was Weiss who helped me. But that doesn't mean it wasn't prepared with love."

"I never wanted to say that, Yang. Also, this act was also mean."

"We're two mean bastards, aren't we?", Yang said with the same grin as before. Blake answered with a grin of her own.

"Come on, let's eat this delicious chopsuey."

Yang nodded and dug into her plate. The girls poured each other a glass or two of wine while eating, then giggled at a story the other one told, occasionally they just held their hands for a moment and simply stared into each other's eyes, and before too long, the bottle and the plates were empty. Yang stood up and went over to Blake, knelt before her and kissed her cheek.

"Now, Blakey, that you're fed, I'll ask you to wait here for a moment. I'll call you when I need you, okay?"

"Yang, what are you planning?"

"Shh, just wait here like a good kitty cat and I'll call you." With another short kiss to the cheek, Yang stood up and set for the bedroom. Blake's eyes glistened at that and she almost wanted to go straight after Yang, but she convinced herself to wait and respect her wish.

After what seemed like ages, Yang's voice finally came from the bedroom. Blake stood up, prepared for the worst, took a deep breath and entered, expecting naked Yang. Instead she found…

Yang on one knee with a small box in hand? Blake's breath hitched and she instinctively brought her hands to her face.

"Blake Belladonna," Yang started, "I love you more than everything in this world. I'd like to think you feel the same about me. I want you to always be with me, no matter what." With those words, she opened the jewellery box and in it there was a ring of white gold, adorned with three coloured gemstones. "I know this doesn't look like much, but I couldn't go for much more. Still, the emotions this ring conveys mean more than words ever could. Blake Belladonna, my dear kitty cat, would you be my wife?"

A single tear ran down Blake's surprised face as she was listening to Yang's confession. For a moment after the fiery blonde asked the question, she didn't know how to respond to it. Her hands left her face and her mouth was open, but she couldn't say anything.

"Blake? You okay? Remnant to Blake?"

"Yes!", she was finally able to say. "Yes, yes, so much yes, Yang! I love you so much!" She jumped at Yang before she could stand up and Yang had to put up all her strength not to fall. "I love you so much, I really do. I could never live without you, not any longer. I want to stay with you forever and a day. I will be your wife. I promise." After her own confession, she showered the blonde in kisses as Yang returned the favour.

Finally, the brunette let go and the girls could stand up again. Yang put the ring on Blake's right ring finger and after letting her admire it for a moment, whispered in her ear.

"So, about that thing you promised me if I don't get my clothes dirty…" Blake only gave a short laugh before grabbing Yang's vest and pulling her down on the bed.

"I swear, Yang Xiao Long, this will be a night you won't ever forget," she said with her best bedroom voice.

"Just the way I like it, then," Yang replied with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new oneshot, after quite a while! Thank you all for reading! Comments are, as always, welcome.


	7. Call Me Sir - Of Dominance and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang explores her boundaries. A retelling of Yellow trailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! BDSM smut. If you don't like it, skip it. It starts from "As if reading her mind..." and ends at "Finally, the release hit her." Thank you for understanding.

Yang had always been an adventurous girl. Ever since she was a little child, she'd go around looking for trouble and many times, she'd find them without taking too much time. Father would scold her for that every time she got home. There were even times when she took her younger sister, Ruby, with her. That was when her father got really mad.

As Yang grew up, her playfulness didn't falter a single bit. When puberty kicked in, she started developing nicely and soon she was in the dreams of almost every boy and probably even some of the girls'. Her natural beauty stunned everybody that saw her and Ruby was very jealous of it.

Yang would tease the boys all day long. She'd either fix the bra that held her ample bosom in place or intentionally drop a pencil or something, only to pick it up in the most seductive way possible. She enjoyed getting everyone flustered at her looks, which was evident from the smug smirk she had on her face when she was doing it.

Her long blonde hair flowed freely down her back, and even if it looked unkempt as all hell, there was hypnotising beauty to it. That hair was the only thing she didn't like messing with. She had her first boyfriend for about a week when he tried to play with her hair. Her pretty face turned into a frown as soon as that boy made a careless move and unintentionally pull out a strand of the wild mane. Nobody knew exactly what happened with that boy afterwards, but whenever Yang got closer than 20 feet, that boy would lose all colour and run away as fast as he could. Yang sported a victorious smirk whenever that happened. From that boy onwards, everybody knew not to mess with Yang Xiao Long's wild and unkempt, yet still hauntingly beautiful, mane.

When she turned sixteen, she started to act a bit more on her teasing. Her then boyfriend would come to school with a grin that threatened to cut his head in two for more than a week after taking her virginity. The act gave Yang a good feeling, it made her feel powerful and wanted even more than she already was at that point.

However, fooling around with boys and an occasional girl started getting stale for her. Sure, she still enjoyed being the object of everyone's attention, but it didn't bring her the same thrill as it once did. She needed something more, something more… Exciting, as she would put it.

She started sneaking out to go to clubs. She'd never order an alcoholic beverage since she was still underage, but the thrill of doing something forbidden oddly excited her. The thrill of making everybody in the club look at her just by gracing them with her presence returned that glint in her beautiful lilac eyes. Seeing some of those people actively drool while ogling her curves creeped her out a little, but she was always sober and strong enough to fend off for herself, and having a lot of experience with hand to hand martial arts helped keep her confidence high too.

A few club visits later, she realized another feeling inside of her: the feeling of want. Not strictly carnal want, but want nonetheless. Her face lighted up every time her mind wandered into the territory of control. Control as in being able to give or deny pleasure of any kind at her whim. She decided that she would rather not try to make that want come true in a crowded club with some drunken sailor or whatever and would instead try to find someone more suitable for that in her class or in her circle of friends.

And when she finally got around to fulfilling that with one of said friends, Yang was euphoric. The feeling of being in control was something she never really experienced before and it filled her with such joy she couldn't even begin to explain.

For a while, that was exactly what Yang needed. Just some fun with no real consequences. But there had come a day when a familiar face being the one subdued just couldn't cut it anymore for Yang. She still felt good doing it, but the thrill was gone.

Then she stumbled upon an open newspaper one day in her living room. Never really one or reading newspapers, she tried to walk past it, but as she did so, she noticed a large "Looking for" on the page. Her curiosity piqued and she gave in to read.

_Male, 45, looking for a woman in mid-twenties…_

_Male, 62…_ Yang quickly went to another ad.

_Female, 24, looking for male…_

The ads went on for about half a page when Yang noticed something that interested her.

_Male, 23, looking for a woman willing to indulge in some less widely practiced routine. I am well groomed and discreet, D &D free, can accommodate. Code: IWantToBeAGoodBoy._

She quickly wrote down the phone number and quickly left the room before her father, who was most likely the one reading the newspaper, returned.

Yang waited for the house to empty before making the call. She didn't want to risk her father, or, heavens forbid, her younger sister, to hear her make an appointment like that. She had the faintest hint of doubt if that was a really good idea, but as soon as Ruby went out to play with her friends and her father went to the grocery store, that doubt dissipated. Yang took a deep breath and picked up the phone, typing in the number that was on the ad and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hei Xiong Junior speaking," came the deep and pleasant, if somewhat raspy voice from the other side of the phone.

Yang spoke only one sentence. "I want to be a good boy."

The voice changed. "Oh… Good. When do you have time?"

"This weekend? Saturday, for example?"

"That can work. I'll be in the Club Junior on Branwen Street from eight onwards. I can provide accessories too."

"That is okay."

"To provide discretion, never call this number again. It's a throwaway with redirection to my main number anyway, but just to be safe."

"You got a deal. Wait… You said Club Junior?"

"I did."

"So it's yours?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Means I'll know who you are."

"And how will I know who you are?"

"You will. Don't worry about that." She put down the phone before the person could respond. She felt an extreme rush of adrenaline going through her veins and her mood instantly rose.

* * *

As Saturday drew closer and closer, Yang started getting nervous.  _He is the owner of the club. He must have security, then. Means he can throw me out whenever he wants. He could be with the mafia. What if he is and I'm not good enough?_  Yang Xiao Long wasn't often afraid, she would even dismiss fear as something she never felt, as something only her enemies knew. But this meeting scared her for real.

On Friday evening the anxiety got so high that she almost wanted to call the number again and call everything off, even if Junior told her explicitly not to. And it was not something she could idly talk about with her father, either, and that much less Ruby, her way too innocent little sister.

_And what a talk that'd be,_  Yang thought with horror on her face. "Dad, I was thinking I could become a dominatrix and I even arranged a meeting with someone." "You what?" "You know, the woman in charge. That gives or denies pleasure as she sees fit." "You WHAT?!" "Like I told you, but the thing is I'm scared and don't think it's too good an idea." "You're seventeen!" "That has nothing to do with it, dad." "Yes it does. 'You're seventeen' means you're not eighteen. 'You're not eighteen' means you're still under my command. And 'you're under my command' means you're grounded!"

_Yep, that'd be exactly how the talk went._ There was literally nobody that she could talk to about this. She didn't want her friends think of her as a slut, she couldn't talk about it to her parent, she couldn't talk to the "customer"… Yang had a burden to bear that was hers and hers alone. Even if she could share it, what would she say?

With a deep sigh, she lay down on her bed and tried to fall asleep. Her nervousness made it hard, but her exhaustion eventually made it possible for her to lose consciousness for a few hours.

* * *

Saturday evening came and Yang's worry was apparent as she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She made sure to be freshly showered, to smell nicely, to have some makeup on so she didn't look ugly. She even brushed her hair, something she almost never did unless she was nervous. And she was  _so_  nervous that day that she brushed her hair  _twice_.

Then, she had to pick what to wear.  _Should I show up in full black? Won't that make it obvious who I am and isn't that exactly what he wants to prevent?_  She kept thinking for a while and in the end settled for a brown vest with sleeves down to her elbow, a yellow tank top with a black flame on the left side, black shorts and yellow scarf. Then she noticed a belt she didn't wear in a while: it had a satchel of some sort on the side and on the back of it, a skirt that barely covered Yang's rear. But, wearing shorts, she felt confident that she wouldn't show too much of it to everybody. For her feet, she chose yellow knee-high socks and brown knee-high boots.

When she was properly dressed, she turned around so she could examine herself. She knew she was beautiful, but she always wanted to make sure. As she put it, 'You don't know when you don't look your best. But others do. So take care that they never do.'

Once she was perfectly happy with herself, she went downstairs to say goodbye to Ruby and their father. Ruby tackled her into a hug, as usual. Father was a bit more cautious.

"Yang… Are you sure this is what you want to wear?"

Yang's eyes noticed that he mostly wasn't satisfied with the half-skirt and shorts length. "Dad, I'll be fine. I don't drink and I'm strong enough to fend off pervs."

He looked at his blonde daughter, then at his dark-haired one. "Ruby, leave us alone for a moment." The younger sister did as she was told and Yang prepared herself for a lecture.

"Yang…" Father looked at her. "Look. I'm pretty sure you're sexually active and I don't have a problem with that. However, I  _must_  ask you this. Do you have condoms?"

"Dad, I swear I'm not going out to have sex."

He repeated the question. "Do you have condoms?"

Yang sighed. "Yes, dad. I do. I always carry two or three in my wallet." She realized she said too much the moment the words left her mouth. "That doesn't mean I go out and have sex with more people at once!"

He put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "Like I said. I don't mind if you're sexually active. Sure, you're still only seventeen, but believe me, I know better than to chastise you for underage sex. After all, I did have you at eighteen myself. I only want you to do it safely, that's all. And even if it stings a little in my heart, I don't mind even if you do have sex with multiple people at once. You're young, have fun. I know you're responsible enough not to drink, just be responsible enough to bring out a condom too."

"I… Will keep that in mind," Yang breathed out before hugging her father. "Thanks."

"Now go out and have fun, however you like it."

Yang let go of her old man with a wide grin pasted across her face, her invisible burden disappearing. She gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek before leaving.

As she started her motorbike that she called Bumblebee, she kept repeating what her father told her.  _Maybe I should have talked to him. Maybe he isn't as uptight as I thought._

She drove the streets of Vale for a while as the club she was headed to was on the other side of the city, and in a pretty shady environment too. Finally, she reached the club she was looking for. She parked her bike on the parking spot close to the entrance and made sure that she made all the necessary precautions as to not get it stolen. The last thing she wanted was to walk home across the whole Vale, tired and alone. Driving through the shadier places of the town was much safer.

Yang stepped into the club and noticed it was pretty crowded. The DJ played some gentle music. Well, gentle. For the club. Yang moved through the crowd, trying to spot the man she saw in the picture when she looked him up on the internet. It took her long enough, but in the end, she found him by the bar, talking to two girls about a year or two older than Yang, if she was to assume anything. They seemed to be twins and the only way to tell them apart was the colour of their dresses. One wore red and the other white. As Yang approached, Junior waved the two girls off and they obeyed instantly.  _He really is with the mafia._  Her anxiety came back, though she swallowed it quickly after taking a long breath.  _It's now or never, Yang. You can do it._

Yang stepped up to the bar next to Junior and disregarded him for a moment.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas."

The owner of the bar turned towards her at the sound of her voice. It seemed like he knew the voice from somewhere, yet couldn't remember where.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?"

Yang looked at him with a slight scowl. "Aren't you a bit old to be called Junior?"

His slightly cocky smile that he wore before faltered. "So, you know who I am. Do you have a name, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Junior," Yang smirked. "I've got several. But instead of calling me sweetheart," she spared a quick look at his crotch, "you can just call me  _sir_!" With the last word, her arm extended and her hand closed in on Junior's sensitive parts. He squealed, as Yang didn't really hold back. The rush spread through Yang's skin and she knew that she could do it, that she could see it through.

"Look at you, so pathetic. You're already hard, aren't you?", she said just loudly enough so that nobody else could hear it. The last thing Yang wanted to do was draw attention of the mafia and get herself killed. Junior whimpered again. "Do you want to be a good boy?"

Junior managed a quick nod and another squeal. Yang let go of his crotch and he audibly relaxed at the feel. In that time, Yang's drink appeared on the counter.

"On my tab, Mistress. I mean, sir!"

Yang smirked. "Good thinking. Shall we?" Junior nodded and led her upstairs, in the club's VIP lounge. When the duo entered the lobby, Junior gave a short order and the security busted in the rooms and threw out anyone hiding in them. Some of those were dressed in costumes that were more befitting of a brothel, if that. Some were naked and only a few were fully dressed. Those rare fully dressed people were drunk as heck, though. Yang mused at the spectacle.  _So he's not willing to admit it to the world. That's good, I suppose. Empty quarters give me more room for error._

When everybody who wasn't security was evacuated, Junior gave another quick order and security guards left too. Yang heard a faint click as the key turned.

"That's just for added discretion, sir." Junior said. Yang nodded. They resumed the way. Soon they arrived to a door that said  _H. "Junior" Xiong._  "That's my private room. If you will, sir." The door opened and Yang stepped in to look around it. Junior flicked a switch and the lights started shining.

Yang noticed it looked a lot like an office as Junior proceeded to lock the door behind him. She didn't really see where she could do the things she came to do. The room did have a small bed in the corner, but if she was going to go dominatrix on this dude, she'd need a chair or something… Harder.

As if reading her mind, Junior opened one of his bookshelves and revealed a hidden door behind it. He punched in a code and opened the door. "I keep all accessories down here, sir," he said sternly.

"Good boy. For now." Junior's face lit up, but he quickly recuperated and started the road down. Once they entered the room, Yang couldn't believe her eyes. Before her stood assorted bindings of different sizes, next to them some different whips and some other toys were present as well, different chairs that looked somewhat like something out of a horror movie, resembling those chairs she read about that were used as torture devices in the Middle Ages, and there were even shackles mounted on the wall. She let out a satisfied sigh and turned around to face her "victim".

"So, any safe words?"

"I usually say 'yellow' for slowing down and 'red' for stopping. You're free to use anything in the room, as long as I don't say 'red', of course."

"That works."

"Whenever you're ready, sir. I already am."

"Well, I can't really be a good Mistress if I wear these girly clothes, right?" When Junior nodded, she continued. "Does this hellhole have a wardrobe or something?"

"Y-Yes, of course. I apologize, sir. It's that way," Junior pointed to his left and Yang noticed the door that apparently led to a changing room. She went that way while Junior awaited her command.

"Be undressed by the time I come back, else you won't like it."

Junior let out a squeal that was not befitting of a man of his huge stature and scrambled to undress. "Leave the tie on," Yang called, "I have plans for it." Then she finally entered the room. She quickly undressed and took a latex dress that was large enough for her to fit in. It let her ample bosom be exposed, which she always liked, and it even had open abdomen and groin.  _Hmmm… I may have gotten an idea._ She found a pair of gloves too, which she also put on.

She exited the room, only to find Junior still in his underwear. He managed to take off everything else but the tie, as she ordered him to, though. Yang had to quickly get into her role. "I knew it. You're just as useless as you look. How hard is it to take off four pieces of clothing?" She walked towards him and slapped him across the face. "I thought you said you wanted to be a good boy?"

Junior fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry, sir! Please, forgive me. I'll do anything!"

"Okay," Yang said. "Get on all fours." Junior obeyed like a good puppy. Even on all fours, Yang noticed the man was huge. She was not the smallest girl by far, but he dwarfed her by a foot at least. Deciding that she couldn't keep him waiting, she stepped to one of the tables and picked up a riding crop. "Now take off your underwear." The man obeyed without a thought and his bare bum was completely exposed to Yang. "So, you wore a shirt, vest, a tie, pants and underwear. That's five pieces of clothing. And you couldn't take four of them off like I ordered you to. You disappoint me, Junior."

She lifted the arm that held the crop and smacked it hard against one of his lower cheeks. Junior let out a groan of pleasure. "Was that pleasure I heard? You get none until I say so!" She lifted her arm again and brought it down on his other cheek, harder than before. The second time, his cry was not of pleasure, but pain. "That was for the pants. Moving on to vest." Junior breathed heavily.

Yang continued until she smacked each cheek for every piece of clothing he wore before coming to the dungeon. By the time she was done, the pathetic sub was shaking and was breathing heavily, but his raging erection did not escape Yang's keen eyes. "Now get up, you pathetic excuse of a human." As he did as he was told, Yang made her way back to one of the tables and picked up a collar with a five foot chain attached to it. She tied said collar around Junior's neck, but not too tightly, as she didn't want him to die on her. She then made her way to the only chair that looked like a normal one, yanking the chain from time to time.

"Now get on your knees and prove you can do at least something right." With that, Yang sat down on the chair and positioned herself close to the edge so that Junior could easily access her vagina. He eagerly tried to convince his mistress that he is actually worth her time and began to hastily lick the inviting opening. "Hey, hey!" Yang slapped him across the back with the riding crop. "Get some rhythm into it. Is it the first time you're doing this?"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir." Yang pulled the chain closer to her, which yanked his head back towards her centre.

"Then act like it."

Junior resumed his duties and Yang had to admit this time, he was better at it.  _Much better._  All the control she had over this man gave her all the rush she needed to feel good, but his cunnilingus skills certainly weren't lacking. She had to stop him before she teetered off the edge and orgasmed. She didn't want that. Yet.

She suddenly jolted up, with Junior's lips still between her lower ones, which made him jerk back from the unexpected movement, which in turn led to him pulling on the chain, which then made Yang fall from the sudden pull. She quickly rose again, though, pulling on the chain hard.

"You useless, pathetic excuse of a man!", she yelled. "Get up!" She then led him towards the shackles on the wall. Once they reached them, she pushed him back first into the wall and shackled all four of his extremities into place. She let go of the chain and watched her handiwork. She must have been doing a good job as Junior's penis was looking just as hard as before, if not harder. That was when she got an idea.

Yang quickly loosened his tie and removed it from his neck. She then knelt and put that tie over his erection, making sure that his sack was behind the noose before tightening the tie around it. She took a step back to admire her work again. "You like that, don't you?" Junior just nodded, definitely feeling the tie binding his reproductive organs tightly together. Yang found a blindfold on one of the tables with assorted toys and brought it to Junior, who obediently put his head forwards so she could put it on him easily. When she was done, she slapped his face and with a yelp, he pulled it back, lightly hitting himself on the wall behind him. She knelt again and tightened the tie a bit more, which elicited a silent moan from her bound victim. She flicked one of his testicles, though, and the man whimpered in pain. "I haven't told you to feel pleasure yet."

"Sorry, sir," was his only response, albeit with a higher-pitched voice than before. With a satisfied smirk, Yang stood up once more and went to the tables again. She picked up a fleshlight, a vibrator and a love egg. She also picked up a small bottle of lube and returned to her captive.

She pressed a small amount of lube out of the bottle and applied it to the fleshlight's entrance and the vibrator's head. She then turned both on. She started applying the fleshlight lube over Junior's head so the penis would be able to easily slide in. Once it did, a pretty loud moan was heard. "You maggot!", Yang yelled at him before flicking his testicle again. "Did the words 'you can feel pleasure now' ever leave my mouth?"

"No, sir! Sorry, sir! I won't do it again, sir!"

"Next time you feel pleasure without me allowing it, you'll be punished. Severely."

"Understood, sir!"

"And you better not cum into this fleshlight! Make sure to tell me when you're about to, or else!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

With that out of the way, Yang lowered the fleshlight lower down Junior's shaft. His breath hitched for a moment, but he quickly resumed breathing normally. Yang then positioned the vibrator on Junior's perineum and let it massage the flesh. She turned it up to the max and before long she could feel and see the captive trying to thrash around, but his bonds wouldn't allow him.

"Do you feel pleasure, maggot?", Yang asked while not breaking the contact with either toy.

"N-No, sir. Not at… A-All…" His trembling, breathy voice said otherwise. Yang let go of the fleshlight, rose, which meant moving the vibrator away from Junior, and smacked him in the face.

"Don't you dare lie to me! You won't orgasm if you lie to me and take pleasure before I allow you!" With that, she removed the fleshlight and picked up the riding crop again. This time she smacked him right in the middle of the chest. A cry of pain resonated throughout the dungeon and while Junior recuperated, Yang switched her attention to his blood flow-deprived reproductive organs.  _I might have to loosen the tie just a bit._  She knelt and did just that, then waited for a bit, slightly fingering herself, just enough for her want not to subside, but not enough to make herself orgasm. That was something Junior would have to do. She did make some moans from time to time, not allowing Junior's penis to become flaccid.

When she felt she was getting closer to her release, she stopped and stepped towards her captive, forced him to open his mouth with her left hand and pressed her gloved right hand into his mouth. "Lick it dry" was the only sentence. Junior was eager to comply and the glove was clean in seconds.

"Good boy," she said, "and now you can get some of that pleasure as a reward."

"Thank you, sir! You're too good, sir!"

"I know I am. So shut up, maggot, before I change my mind."

His mouth shut immediately as Yang knelt again and picked up a previously discarded love egg. She positioned the egg just under the bottom part of the head and tied it there with a string that was attached to it. While doing that, she noticed that there was precum all over the head. She toyed with the idea of making him swallow it and that's what she did. She collected the gooey liquid on her finger and put it under Junior's nose. "Open wide." His mouth shot open and Yang put the finger inside. Junior let out a moan as the thick liquid touched his tongue. When the finger was clean, Yang pulled out and resumed the attention she was giving to his, still stiff as a rock, member.

She turned on the egg on the lowest setting and then proceeded to run a single finger up and down the shaft. Junior, now free from stifling his moans, was letting out noises of pleasure unlike any others Yang heard before. However, she was getting bored of this and, looking up at Junior's chest, she realized something. She let the egg vibrate and went to find something on the toy tables.

She returned with a triumphant smile on her face. Her arm extended a bit and pinched one of Junior's nipples, eliciting a cry that was pleasure mixed with pain. She did it again, this time to the other nipple, and because no safe word was uttered, Yang clamped down both his nipples with the clamps she retrieved from the tables. She thought they pressed pretty hard into the nubs on Junior's chest, but if anything, his breathing became more ragged than ever.

Glad with that, she knelt again to put all her work into making Junior ejaculate. She made sure that the tie didn't fit too snugly around his urethra before turning up the vibrating speed and power of the egg. Then, running a single finger up and down his shaft resumed.

She could tell Junior was ecstatic from the sounds he was making, and that made Yang all hot and bothered too. Her other hand started gently brushing her own folds while stifling her moans. She was not going to allow her captive think he made her feel so good.

His breathing got shorter and shorter and his moans louder and louder. "Sir, I think I'm gonna…"

That was all the warning Yang needed to realize the final part of her plan. She stopped rubbing herself and positioned her stomach and groin in a way that Junior would empty himself on it. "Go on, maggot. I'll allow it. But better make it good. You might even get a reward if you do."

With a groan of absolute pleasure, his penis and testicles started pulsing, but due to the tie constricting the flow, barely any sperm left his body. With every pulse, a slightly painful groan escaped Junior's mouth. What little sperm there was trickled down on Yang's body. Yang's mouth widened in a smile. "Now let's see how much you have left in store for me."

With that, careful not to move too much and let the seed spill on the floor, she loosened the tie around his member enough to let it flow freely. Five sizeable pulses of sperm got ejected from it before the penis slowly became limp, completely spent. Yang was glad to notice that Junior's seed was thick enough to not trickle down her body as she got up and took off his blindfold.

She then grabbed him by the back of his head and moved it so it looked at Yang's sperm covered abdomen and chest. "Look at what you did. You made me all messy!"

Still semi blind from pleasure, he let out a breathy "Sorry, sir, what can I do to make it better, sir?"

Yang was silent for a moment and put a finger on her chin, as if thinking. "Well, even if you did make me messy, you came well. That was what I wanted from you. And I promised you a reward if you made it good." She unshackled his arms and they fell, almost limp, to his side. She then walked towards the normal chair and sat down on it like she did before Junior was shackled. "Unshackle yourself, maggot, and come here to get your reward."

Junior scrambled to free his legs and stumbled towards Yang. He knelt down before her and offered her the chain of his collar. "What would be a reward for a maggot like me, sir?"

"You get to clean me up and then make me cum." She accepted the offered chain and quickly pulled it closer so that his head came close to her breasts. "Now get on with it. But don't use your hands."

Like an obedient puppy, Junior started licking everywhere he saw white strands on Yang's bosom. She was actually surprised not to hear a safeword from him after the command.  _All's well that ends well,_ she shrugged mentally.

After making sure that he got all the liquid on the bosom, Junior took one of Yang's nipples in his mouth. While the feeling was nice, Yang pulled the chain. "Not yet. I'm still dirty in some other spots. You wouldn't want that to go to waste, now would you?"

Junior nodded and lowered his head on her abdomen, where he greedily lapped up the remaining of his own juices. After triple checking he got it all, he spoke.

"I've got it all, sir. Can I pleasure you now, sir?"

"You may. But make it good else I shackle you back and will only come to rescue you in a day or two. And be sure nobody will come searching for you if I do that."

A fervent nod was all the answer she got before Junior's mouth clamped down on her nipple again. One of his hands shot up to grab the other breast, but Yang smacked it away. "I never said anything about using hands, maggot!"

She let him lick her breasts for a while, but she didn't let out a sound, which did take a lot of her mental strength. It was what she had to do, though.  _Nobody said being the dominant one is easy._  She eventually got sick of him giving attention to her breasts alone. "Move on. Your breast licking is boring. Hopefully your pussy licking is better. Right now it's moving in the direction of having you shackled for a day."

Just as if he was electrified, Junior jumped at the command and pressed his lips over Yang's clitoris. Half-unwillingly, Yang clamped her thighs around his head as she let out a moan. Junior continued with sucking on the sensitive nub while adding his tongue. It was an effort worth admiring. It almost felt like he had genuine feelings for Yang with the way he was ministering her. As she was approaching her orgasm, Yang applied ever so slightly more pressure on his head. Her moans and breathing became ever more erratic as every gentle hit from Junior's tongue and every sucking motion of his mouth drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, the release hit her. She pressed her thighs together hard as a scream of "Yes!" left her mouth and she started shaking. A few convulsions later, she calmed down enough to release the chain and the iron grip her legs had on Junior's head. He remained on his knees while Yang was recuperating.

It took her a better part of two minutes, but Yang managed to get herself together. She looked at her victim, but she couldn't manage to have a scowl on her face. She was utterly satisfied with how the evening went. "You did well. At last you have proven yourself worthy of my time."

"Does this mean I don't have to be shackled here, sir?"

"Yes," she breathed. "It means that. Now go get dressed while I do the same." With that, she rose from her chair and went back to the changing room, where she took off the latex and put on the clothing she had when she arrived at the place. When she emerged, Junior was already wearing the same clothes as before, except the tie that was of a different colour. "Why aren't you wearing the red tie?"

Junior looked at the ground. "Sorry, sir, but it was very dirty, sir."

"I'll let you off the hook this time, maggot."

"This time…" Junior's eyes briefly lit up. "Does that mean… There will be another time, sir?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"You."

"Okay, red."

"Red?"

"Yes. Let's talk like normal people now."

"Sure." Yang was actually glad he proposed that.

"So, first off, let me tell you that tonight was amazing. I believe I haven't had a better dom yet. Second, if it's up to me, I'm totally up for another session like this one. And third, I still don't know your name." He looked at her hopefully.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. Did it show I'm fairly new to this?"

"While it may have been obvious, I think that was part of what made this into such a good night."

Yang's mouth widened in a smile. Junior actually didn't even look half bad, and he had a knack for compliments. "The name's Yang, by the way."

"So, Yang… Do you think we could repeat this any time soon?"

"I would definitely be up for it. Say, in a week?"

"That works." Junior was more than happy with the arrangement, it seemed to Yang.  _Not like I am not._

"You have my number. Can I get yours so I'll know it's you calling me when you do?" She pulled out her phone and noticed the time.  _Jeez, it went by fast._  Junior nodded and proceeded to tell his real number.

* * *

Yang was finishing another Strawberry Sunrise at the bar, on Junior's tab, of course. He was standing nearby, talking to the twins Yang saw before. She sucked on her straw once more and noticed that her glass was empty. She set the glass on the counter and went to Junior. She tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn around.

"I have to go now. Thanks for a great time."

"Anytime, Yang. Have a nice week."

Yang smiled before turning around towards the exit.  _He's also super nice. I think I might want to keep this relationship going for a while._

She stepped out into the night streets and deeply inhaled. She promptly had a coughing fit as the smog hit her nostrils. Yang forgot she wasn't at home, where their house was surrounded by trees and fresh air. Her coughing fit had alerted someone in her vicinity, though.

"Yang? Is that you?"

The girl whose name was called paled at the sound of the voice.  _What is she doing here?_  She quickly recuperated and turned towards the voice. "Oh. Hey, sis!"

The always happy, childish voice of her sister spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh," Yang sighed. "It's a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. Thank you for reading, comments are welcome. Until next time!


	8. Pyrrha: On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune unintentionally gets Pyrrha in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains smut by blackmail and polyamoury. Idea for the chapter is not my own, but belongs to Maxxx7491 on fanfiction.net.

Cardin was alone in his room, thinking. He was sitting on the windowsill, window open so a light breeze was gently caressing his face. He was looking at nothing in particular.

_This feeling… I can't quite pinpoint what it is._

His mind was going back to initiation, or more specifically, to the team announcement. He was looking in disbelief at what transpired before him. On the podium stood a scraggly blonde boy that he recognized from earlier that day. The clumsy idiot that didn't even know what he was supposed to do. Somehow that idiot got paired with Pyrrha bloody Nikos of all people. How in the world could a bloody incompetent idiot land a partner like her, the embodiment of the fighting spirit, the cereal girl, all that bullshit? Most importantly, she looked  _way_ hotter than on the photos. Obviously she was the model for the cereal before she started growing, but she had some seriously hot rack on her. That's not to say her ass was worse, but that wasn't as visible underneath that skirt. Still, she was a hottie of the highest standard. And for some reason, that dumb blonde turned to be not just her partner, but also team leader.

Which meant Cardin had to endure him during the leader meetings. Somehow Ozpin thought that this talentless lucker was more suited to be a leader of a team than the hottie that was supposedly also very skilled in combat and all that jazz. He was the angriest that Jaune being the leader meant he wouldn't be able to see Pyrrha from up close.

And then the jerk had the guts to actually ask her out!  _And she actually said yes!_  For the life of him, Cardin couldn't understand what the bloody hell she saw in that… However you want to call him.

Yes, to say Cardin was frustrated was an understatement.

He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs when he heard the door to the roof open. Then he heard a voice.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed."

_Oh great. She brought him up here. Are they gonna bang?_

He listened to the chatter absentmindedly, staring into nothing with anger in his eyes. A while later, he heard something that caught his attention.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here."  _Good to know you're not a complete moron._

"That's a terrible thing to say," Pyrrha answered. "Of course you do."

"No, I don't!"  _Jauney boy, raising your voice like that?_   _Don't get carried away._  Cardin's frown was turning into a smirk by the minute. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon…"  _Wait, what?_  Cardin listened intently on what the fool was about to say while being careful not to make a sound.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

_Isn't this just precious? Good to know that, Jauney boy._  The talk got on for a while more, but Cardin didn't really listen to all the jibberjabber. He  _knew_  he had the perfect thing to come closer to Pyrrha and he was gonna put the plan into motion as soon as possible.  _Just you wait, Jauney boy. I guess I should say, enjoy your little affair. It might not last long now._

* * *

 

The next day, Pyrrha was visibly sad and was not sitting next to Jaune like she usually did. Instead, she positioned her other teammates, Ren and Nora, between the two. Nora didn't even think about it while ever-observant Ren looked like he was about to say something, but he decided against it.

Pyrrha was busy writing professor Port's ramblings into coherent sentences that had anything to do with what they were supposed to be learning when her scroll buzzed with a message.

_Hey there. Let's just say that you might want to come to the roof of your dorm after classes. Alone. You really don't want audience for this. Also, it'd be appreciated if you keep silent about this._

She looked at the sender and didn't recognize the number. It had to be someone from the academy, that much was clear. Most likely someone from the same year too. That was not her immediate concern, though.

_Let's just say you might want to come…_

Her thoughts quickly ran to the obvious and she feared someone overheard Jaune tell her the day before that he cheated his way into Beacon.  _Then again,_ she thought,  _why me and not Jaune? It probably doesn't have anything to do with that._

Still, it was bugging her. The tone that the message conveyed was not the kindest. If anything, it felt threatening. She thought back on what she could have possibly done to be threatened like that, but found nothing.  _Unless… No, that's impossible. But if it's not that, what is it?_

She could not concentrate on the lecture any longer, so she stood up and tried to leave.

"Miss, Nikos, may I ask you what you're doing?"

"I'm… Sorry, professor, I just don't feel all too well now. A sudden sickness overcame me. May I be excused for the day?"

"Well, a hunter's well-being is of utmost importance. You may leave. However, make sure that your teammates tell you about the assignment you need to do for the next lesson."

"I'll make sure of that. Thank you, professor." She gave him a weak smile before leaving the classroom.

All the way to the dorm, Pyrrha just couldn't shake off the looming feeling. The feeling that someone somehow knows something about her that could be used against her. Frankly, she was not really pleased with it, but she figured it must be the side effect to her fame, however unwanted it might be.

Port was the last lesson of the day, so she quickly ascended to the roof, sat down on the same ledge she did the day before when she was trying to help Jaune. She looked in the distance, at the Beacon tower. She got lost in her thoughts and she didn't hear the other person come close to her.

"Glad you're sensible and did the smart thing."

Pyrrha lightly jumped at the unexpected voice, but a hand grabbed her. "Hey, hey now. Try not to kill yourself by falling. We don't want that."

The redhead quickly recuperated and stood up and away from the ledge. She looked at the other person. "Cardin."

"Oh, come on, don't you think I deserve a better hello than that?"

"Cut to the chase. I'm really not in the mood," Pyrrha deadpanned.  _What does he know about me?_

"Okay, no pleasantries then. Jeez, are you always this jumpy?" When Pyrrha didn't answer but only sent him another glare, he smirked. "You know, given what I know, you should be waaaaay kinder with me than you are."

"What exactly is it that you know?"  _Is it so hard to just tell me what you want so I can say no and be on my own?_

"I know something about your precious boyfriend. Something that neither you nor him want to make public."

Her eyes widened.  _So it is about Jaune. What does it have to do with me, though? Why me?_

Upon apparently noticing her look, Cardin laughed. "That look, I see. I guess you should be surprised. Then again, he was speaking quite loudly yesterday."

"Cardin. I'm not in the mood. What do you want from me? This has nothing to do with me."

"Oh, but it does," he said with a smirk that emanated confidence. "Wouldn't you want for your boyfriend to remain at Beacon? I mean, if he is expelled, you'll stay not only without a boyfriend, but also without a teammate. Before you get a new one, or if you two don't match up as…  _Well_ as you and Jauney boy… It might get frustrating, am I not right?"

_He's not wrong…_  "That might be true," she swallowed, "but… I still don't get why you'd need me instead of him to talk about this."

Cardin's mouth widened into a smug smirk. "That's easy. You can give me something he never could. Or maybe he could, I don't know, but I don't swing that way."

Pyrrha's eyes widened in sudden realization. "You can't possibly…"

"Yup, I can," Cardin nodded. "And I am. You and me are gonna be having some sweet sex, unless of course you want your boyfriend out of Beacon with the first airship tomorrow morning."

"Are you even sure Ozpin will throw him out if you tell him about it?"

"I have already asked him about the academy's protocol on delinquency like this. He said the rules are simple and effective. Offender is out."

"Your word against mine," Pyrrha was grasping her last straw that promised her rescue. "Who do you think Ozpin will believe? You, a bully and a delinquent, or Mistralian champion for four years in a row, face on the cereal box, and so on?"

"He might believe you protecting him, you're right. But," he raised a finger, "if you do that, I will beat his ass to a pulp every day until you decide to give in and have sex with me."

Pyrrha's hope was completely shattered.  _There really is no escape._  She took a deep breath.  _I'm so sorry, Jaune._  "Fine," she weakly managed.

"I knew you were not stupid." With those words, Cardin stepped next to her and started throwing his hands all over her body, being as rough and lewd as possible.

As his hands roughly squeezed her boobs, Pyrrha found herself not as disgusted as she thought she'd be.  _That's actually very different to Jaune. Jaune is so sweet, fearing he might break me. It actually doesn't feel too bad._

His hands continued ravaging her body, in time reaching her crotch. One hand was kneading her ass while the other went under her skirt and started rubbing at her centre. Pyrrha let out a small moan.  _Involuntary. There is no way that voice was more than an unwanted reaction._

Cardin chuckled. "See? I'm not as bad as I seem."

"Shut up and get it over with so I can go back to my dorm."

"Feisty, are we? You don't actually think you're getting off the hook so easily, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

He leaned to whisper into her ear. "I mean you're my fucktoy now."

Pyrrha pushed away, eyes narrow with anger. "Never! I may be Mistralian, but I'm not your free whore!"

"No, no, you're misunderstanding me. I didn't say 'whore', I said 'fucktoy'. There is a difference, albeit slight."

"I'm not gonna let you have my way with me like that, no matter how you call it."

"Fine," Cardin lifted his arms. "I guess you don't want Jaune to stay. Fine with me."

He turned around as if leaving and Pyrrha realized there was no other way. "Wait! I'll…"  _I can't believe I'm about to say this._ "I…" She was barely whispering, shame making her almost unable to speak. "I'll be your…  _Fucktoy._ "

Turning around with a shit-eating grin, Cardin spoke. "Good girl. Now undress."

"W-Wait… Here?"

"Right here, right now. And make it sexy."

Seeing as she didn't have much choice, Pyrrha started doing as she was told. But since she didn't know what to do exactly, she was not doing much more than wiggling about, taking off the metal pieces of her armour. But since Cardin didn't say anything, she kept on doing the same.

Soon enough she was down to her underwear. Cardin was evaluating her purple underwear set.

"Turn around a bit so I can see how you look from behind." She complied. "You know," he said when she faced him again, "you look sexier without that armour. Nice ass and even better tits. However, I said 'undress', not 'get down to your underwear'. Now do it."

The two pieces of cloth were quickly separated from her body and as ashamed as she was, she was fully nude before this bigot and bully and yet she didn't have any other choice.

"That's better. Now come closer." She did as she was told. "Kneel," was his next command as she got close enough and she immediately did so, not wishing to anger him.  _Also, maybe I won't be as easy to see if I'm kneeling._  She awaited Cardin's next command. "Well?", he motioned towards his trousers. "They are not gonna come off by themselves."

As disgusted as Pyrrha was at that point, she pulled down his trousers, only to reveal he wasn't wearing any underwear. She noticed that when his already hard member fell out and pretty much smacked her on the head.  _I'm… Actually impressed._  The size was very different to Jaune's. It was at least two inches longer and a bit wider too.

Cardin seemed to notice her expression. "That much bigger, huh?" Pyrrha said nothing. "Well, get on with it."

Reluctantly, she put one hand on it and guided the fleshy rod towards her open mouth. As her lips closed around it, Cardin shivered slightly. She started bobbing her head up and down the shaft, gently grazing her throat from time to time.

After a while of doing that, she felt Cardin's hands adjust her head and throat slightly and she knew what was coming. It was not like she was in any position to say no, though, so she just closed her eyes and braced for pain as Cardin thrust deep into her mouth while holding her head still. It went in until Pyrrha's nose was merely an inch from the base.

"I'm impressed," Cardin said. "You actually have a very deep throat. I think I'm gonna love you as my fucktoy." She was not bobbing her head any longer, he was in complete control, thrusting in and out while her eyes were still closed, not wanting to see what was happening with her.

After what felt like ages, he pulled out completely. "As much as I want to cum straight into your throat, I want to put those tits of yours to good use too." Without another word, he put his member in the middle of Pyrrha's chest and pressed the breasts together, then restarting the thrusting. Since it was wet with her saliva, the dick didn't bruise her skin but rather slid perfectly up and down. Pyrrha had to admit it wasn't the worst feeling in the world. Before she could get to enjoy it a bit more, though, Cardin positioned himself back at her mouth.

"Seems like I spent too long in that nice, tight throat of yours. Oh well, it was bound to happen. Now be a god fucktoy and open wide." Pyrrha immediately opened as wide as she could and he thrust inside her mouth all the way down like before and resumed fucking her face.

Before long, Cardin was grunting heavily and Pyrrha felt the dick inside her throb. She steeled herself for the release that came with a hard and long grunt of pleasure. Luckily, she didn't have to put much effort into swallowing as he was already deep enough. After a few pulses, he pulled out, but wasn't completely done yet, as a few spurts ended up on her face and chest.

"Fuck, your throat is nice. Now, be a good girl and clean yourself up."

Pyrrha scooped up the remaining sperm with her fingers and licked them clean. As much as she hated to admit it, she actually liked being handled roughly, it would seem. She was no longer disgusted, but rather intrigued.

She put her hand on the now flaccid member and started stroking it gently. She  _wanted_  to feel it inside her, but to achieve that, she'd have to make it hard again first.

"So eager, eh? Well, just keep doing that for a few minutes, I'll be ready again soon."

Pyrrha did as she was told and surely enough, before long the cock started hardening again. Cardin whipped out a condom and gave it to Pyrrha. Without saying anything, she opened the pack and put the head of the condom in her mouth before filling it with Cardin's erect member. She wanted to put it on completely, down to the hilt, but it turned out her mouth was not big enough to fit it all in, so she took it out of her mouth after coating about two thirds of it. She fully unfolded the condom with her hands.

"Prop yourself on that wall over there. And spread them."

The command was fulfilled in under ten seconds, Pyrrha eager to feel that thing inside her. Cardin positioned himself and started sliding in her already moist opening. As he inserted the cock, Pyrrha gasped and her eyes rolled backwards. At the same time, her tongue involuntarily slipped out of her mouth. The cock was definitely bigger than it seemed to the eye.  _Perhaps even a bit too big… But there's no way back now._

She felt pressure deep inside her and it didn't feel that good, so she yelped. "That's… My limit, I think."

"Hmm?" Cardin looked down and saw that he couldn't quite insert the whole thing in. There was about an inch or two still out. "Too bad. I still have some of it out. You sure?" He pressed a bit more and Pyrrha yelled out in pain.

"Ow! No, please, no! I can't take your whole length!"

"Fine, fine," Cardin said before pulling it out a bit. "I'll try to keep the distance. In the end, it's not my intention to hurt you."

He resumed the pumping and stayed true to his words. As he thrust in a steady rhythm, Pyrrha eased into it, eventually starting to take immense pleasure in the act.  _This is actually better than it sounded at first. Holy crap, it's so big. My whole body feels it when it gets in. I could get used to this._

The thrusting continued and Pyrrha could feel the pressure inside her building when Cardin suddenly pulled out. "Hmm?", she asked in frustration.

"As nice as you are from behind, I want to see your beautiful tits. Lie down," he ordered with a never fading smirk. Pyrrha assembled some clothing that was scattered on the floor. She didn't want to lie on the dirty floor. When she was satisfied with her makeshift blanket, she lay down on it and spread her legs, giving Cardin free entry, which he gladly took.

As he was pushing himself inside, Pyrrha again made the same face than before. Cardin of course noticed that. "That good, huh?" Pyrrha didn't answer.

Then, the tip of his penis brushed something inside her. She moaned in immense pleasure and Cardin took that as a cue to thrust faster. He did remember to stop about an inch before he was fully in.

He kept pumping for a few minutes and Pyrrha could only concentrate on the member brushing that spot inside her again and again, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

The thrust that sent her over resulted in her loud scream as her insides convulsed and squeezed Cardin's cock hard, driving him very close to the edge too.

"Holy…", he grunted as he continued pumping, Pyrrha's insides still convulsing. It didn't take him long to release his seed in the condom, grunting heavily.

As his orgasm subdued, so did Pyrrha's. The redhead warrior had never come this hard before.  _Maybe this wasn't all bad._  Cardin pulled out and took the condom off, then tied it up and tossed it somewhere.

"You know," he started, "you're not a bad lay. I enjoyed this. You don't even need to tell me," he said with a wide grin of victory. Pyrrha said nothing and kept staring in front of her.

"We're done for today. You can leave. It's getting dark anyway."

"F-For… Today?" was all she could manage.

"Of course. You didn't mean I just need you this once? Oh no, honey, we're doing it every day or Jauney boy gets it."

"But…" Pyrrha was conflicted.  _On one hand, he_ is _pretty good. On the other, I love Jaune. This is dishonourable at best. I can't keep doing this._

"No buts, sweetie. Tomorrow, same time, same place."

Realizing she really had no choice, she, albeit shakingly, stood up and started collecting her clothes and putting them on. When she was done, she spared one last look at Cardin. "See you tomorrow, then, I guess." Cardin just smirked and slowly stood up himself. Pyrrha turned around and left.

As she was walking towards her room, she couldn't help but notice her clothing was dirty and wrinkly, something her team would no doubt notice. She paid it no mind, though: Jaune was safe for now and that was what she wanted.  _Right?_

She stood in front of her door and hesitated to open them for a moment. She hoped nobody saw her, or, god forbid, heard her.  _Even though there are… Rumours about us Mistralian girls, I really don't want to be the one to confirm them._  She took a deep breath and opened the door. As she expected, her whole team was waiting for her.  _Well, it is late._

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune was of course first to greet her, though Nora didn't fall far behind. Ren only gave her a courteous nod, as was expected of him.

"Where have you been?" was Nora's question. "Your clothes are so wrinkly."

Pyrrha looked down on her clothes and said, "I was… Training. You know. With the Vytal Festival coming soon, I have to be in top shape. I have a reputation to uphold."

Nora didn't seem  _too_  satisfied with the answer, undoubtedly from being a bit insulted that Pyrrha wouldn't invite her to train with her – the ginger girl had loads of unspent energy that she'd  _love_  to lose on something, preferably breaking some stuff. But she let the answer stand and didn't ask further. Pyrrha then went to the bathroom without another word, took off her clothes, stood in the shower, started the water and then started crying.

A week or two passed, Pyrrha didn't count the days anymore, and she was still daily fucktoy to the bully that threatened to throw her beloved Jaune out of the school. What she had noticed, though, was that every day her feelings were less and less sadness and anger, but more and more lust and actual wish for it to last longer. She couldn't believe herself, but it seemed to her that the stories and stereotypes about Mistralians were not unfounded. She didn't know sex could feel  _that_  good until she tried it with Cardin.

And it was not like Cardin was a bad fuck, either.  _Oh no,_ she would think to herself,  _he knows how to press all the buttons inside my body that make me squirm._  The last few days, her lust grew so much that she undressed Cardin without being told to do so, and Cardin seemed impressed with the development. Not only that, she could barely wait for the school to end so she could run to the roof and await her illicit lover. She needed it, she wanted it, she  _craved_ it.

That day was no different. As soon as the last lecture of the day ended, she bolted for the door, not looking back at her teammates who seemed to buy her "extra training" excuse. She also noticed Cardin was not present at the last lecture, so that made her run even faster.

When she finally reached the roof and opened the door, she found Cardin where she thought she would. Happily, she shut the door behind her, the lusty gaze never leaving Cardin's body as she did so. She then quickly ran towards him and knelt before him when she reached him, her hand already searching for the zipper on his jeans and wanting to free his cock that she learned to crave. Cardin's always present smug smirk didn't fade for a second.

She pulled the member out and immediately began sucking on it. "So eager," Cardin breathed out. "Like a good fucktoy should. However," he pulled his member out of Pyrrha's mouth and she actually yelped in surprise, "I have something special in plan today, sweetie."

Pyrrha was eager to find out what this "special" thing was and her eyes betrayed that fact. "Heh," Cardin chuckled. "You see, I ran out of condoms." As if to prove his words, he pulled an empty pack of condoms from his pocket. "And I forgot to buy more. So I guess I'll have to be doing you without it today. Which is why I don't want you to suck on it for too long. I wouldn't want to last a short time only."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the realization of what Cardin was saying. "No. No. Just… No." No matter how much she craved it, she would not allow something like that. She would not allow herself to become pregnant because he didn't pull out quickly enough. There was just no way.

"Thought you might say that, fucktoy. That's why I have decided that we won't have sex again unless without condom. I'll let the Jaune thing slide… For now. But we're not fucking again with a condom."

Pyrrha felt anger build up as she was looking at his smug face. "As if having sex with you is what I want."

"I don't know, you seemed to be pretty eager before."

"That was so I can get this over with as quickly as possible so I can leave."

"Whatever," Cardin said as he put his member away and zipped his jeans. "See ya around, fucktoy."

With that, he was gone. Pyrrha didn't feel happiness, for some odd reason.  _Did I really learn to crave his cock so much? That can't be._

To take her mind off Cardin, she decided she'd actually train for a change and not just lie about it like she usually did. Vytal Festival was approaching fast and she wasn't completely lying when she told her friends and teammates that she has to uphold her reputation. After all, she was the four time straight combat champion in Mistral Pyrrha Nikos.

As much as she wanted, though, she couldn't put her mind off Cardin and after trying to train for an hour or so, she gave up. But there was something bugging her deep inside and she had to make herself cum or she wouldn't be happy, she felt. She went to the restroom to find an empty bathroom stall and lock herself in before undressing.

She tried every masturbation technique that usually got her off, even went so far as to slap her own breasts while inserting four of her fingers inside her roughly, the way she learned she loved and wanted so much, but to no avail. She was not getting off with her hands alone. Saddened, she dressed and started for the room.

She opened the door to find Jaune. Alone.

"Hey, Jaune," she sheepishly greeted.

"Hey, Pyrrha," he answered and rose to give her a welcome kiss.

"Where are Ren and Nora?", she asked after kissing him.

"They went somewhere to train, or so they said. I decided to stay behind and study a bit."

_This could be the way to get my mind off him._ Pyrrha locked the door behind her and jumped on Jaune, who of course jumped at the unexpected touch.

"Pyrrha, I…"

"Shut up and just fuck me!"

"W-What?"

"Fuck me, Jaune! I want you to fuck me, right here, right now!"

Jaune seemed not too sure about it, but he decided to go with it. He did want to have sex with Pyrrha again anyway, so why not take the chance when she's throwing herself at him?

He stood up, Pyrrha in his hands, and walked over to the bed, where the duo quickly undressed. Pyrrha had to hide away the disappointment at his measly size as he took a condom out of the drawer and put it on.

Pyrrha was wet enough so she didn't need any extra encouragement, so she positioned herself for easy access. Jaune positioned himself at the entrance and Pyrrha closed her eyes in expectation…

But she felt nothing like with Cardin?

There was something to Jaune's cock that simply wasn't cutting it. Was it the length? The thickness? Was he too gentle? What was missing?

"Jaune," she breathed out, trying to sound as hot and bothered as possible to maybe get him even more in the mood and maybe…  _Maybe_  get him to be rough, "can you try to be a bit… Rougher?"

As expected, the request made Jaune uneasy. "Uhh… You mean, like, thrust harder?"

Pyrrha had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "Yes. Like that. And maybe grab my boob and squeeze it hard."

Jaune obliged, albeit hesitantly. His thrusts became harder and he grabbed a boob like Pyrrha instructed him to, but couldn't bring himself to squeeze it hard. Pyrrha squeezed her own hand around his to press on the breast, earning her a puzzled look from her boyfriend. She just smiled at him. "It's fine, Jaune, it doesn't hurt. I like it, actually."

But whatever she tried, there was nothing she could do to feel as good as with Cardin. She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why, but  _something_  was missing.

And then it hit her.

What was missing was the tip of the penis grazing  _that_  little spot deep inside her vagina, too deep for Jaune to reach. After the realization, she gave up. Jaune just wasn't going to cut it anymore. But she was not going to go crawling back to that idiot bully! Not Pyrrha Nikos!

Jaune kept thrusting hard, thinking he's making Pyrrha feel good, so she went along with it and moaned, if only to pass the time as she barely felt anything. In time, Jaune released his seed into the condom and Pyrrha faked the orgasm a few seconds earlier, squeezing her vaginal muscles as much as she could to make it feel real.

Jaune collapsed next to her, not having enough strength to even take the condom off before falling asleep, leaving Pyrrha alone in her thoughts of how to forget Cardin. And she got an idea in the end.  _It'd have to wait until tomorrow, though. It's too late to do it today._

* * *

 

There she was, door to the bathroom locked, a box in plain brown wrapper in her hands. She tore the paper away almost in anger, then opened the box and took the contents out.

If Pyrrha was frank, the size of it when not attached to the human body was quite intimidating. But that vibrator was most similar to Cardin's member in both length and thickness. Even the veins on it were very similar. Almost as if Cardin himself was the model for it.  _Though,_  she shrugged that thought away,  _it couldn't be his. He's still underage._

She put the object away for a moment after realizing she was still clothed. Using her semblance, she got rid of the metallic parts of her armour almost instantly and removed the rest as quickly as she could. Afterwards, she put the batteries in the item and sat down in the tub.

She spared a hesitant look at the fake member once more before turning it on and touching her clit with it. She had to hold her breath at the sensation, but she didn't remove the toy until she was nicely wet. Then, gently at first, she started prodding her entrance. She got firmer and firmer though, and after holding her breath, she slid it all in.

It filled her completely, very much like Cardin's. But there was something missing and she couldn't put her finger on the reason. She tried to increase the intensity of the vibrations, but to no avail. Soon enough she had it at the strongest setting, but it still didn't make her feel right. No matter what she did, she couldn't bring herself over the edge.

In frustration, she stopped and pulled the toy out. She threw it across the room in frustration, but not before cleaning her juices from it. She just lay there for a while, trying to think of a way of making this work without going back to Cardin, but she realized it was probably the only viable option.

_I mean, I guess I could go to downtown Vale and ask for the biggest man in the brothel, but would I really want to do it with a complete stranger? As dumb as he is, Cardin actually isn't too bad as a partner._

In the end, she settled for a bath. While taking that bath, she tried to concentrate and in the end came up with the idea that she probably just got used to having sex every day. So the idea was that a few days of not even thinking about it would solve the problem.

And that was what she did. She tried to fully occupy her mind with studying or training or whatever that wasn't Cardin. The first day passed by without much problem, only almost losing herself twice, and both times was after dinner.

_I can do this,_  she cheered herself on.

The second day was rougher. The urge to touch herself grew stronger, making her lose her focus in the middle of Professor Port's lecture (which wasn't hard to do anyway). Luckily, she managed to hold herself back just enough to not do it right there in class. Cardin must have noticed her predicament, since she saw him smile with that pretentious, smug grin of his when she left the lecture hall at the end of the lesson.

This continued for a week or so. The pressure inside her almost became unbearable instead of subsiding and Pyrrha grew more and more frustrated.

Then one day, she finally snapped. It was in the middle of Professor Oobleck's lecture that she tore out a page from her notebook and angrily scribbled down the words 'Rooftop. ASAP.'

She then crumpled the paper and used her skills to stealthily throw the ball of paper directly in front of Cardin's nose. She didn't see it, but she could  _feel_  his smirk as he read the words. Not too late after that, she got hit in the head by the same ball of paper. Luckily, nobody noticed that. She unfolded the piece of paper and next to her words was 'I knew you'd come to your senses.'

She  _hated_ herself for that, but if it meant her getting satisfied, she was all for it. She couldn't wait the end of the lecture and sprinted out of the hall at the moment the bell rung. She didn't even look back at anything until she reached the rooftop where she was first fucked by Cardin.

It didn't take him long either. Soon enough she heard the doors creak open and as she turned around, surely enough, Cardin was there, complete with the smug look that was apparently his trademark.

For some reason, there was nothing she wanted more in that instant than to drop to her knees and take out his cock. She forced herself not to, though. She waited for Cardin to start talking.

Finally, he chuckled and spoke.

"So? Why did you call me up here?"

Slightly annoyed, Pyrrha retorted with a "You know exactly why."

"I want to hear it," he replied, his tone playful but serious.

_Is he really gonna make me beg?_   _I am Pyrrha bloody Nikos!_  She stood defiantly, though her eyes and legs must have given something away as Cardin just smiled wider.

"Come on, fucktoy. Let me hear it."

The stare-off continued for a while, neither wanting to give ground, but Pyrrha losing the battle the longer it lasted. Finally, she broke down and accepted her defeat.

"I want you to…" she whispered something that Cardin couldn't (or, more likely, wouldn't) understand.

"Come again? I didn't quite catch it. Speak louder. I mean, I am young and all, but I still can't hear  _everything_."

Pyrrha took a deep breath before speaking again. "I want you to… Fuck me. Without the… Thing."

"What 'thing'? Pyrrha, I really need you to tell me what you want me to do."

"For fuck's sake, Cardin, fuck me raw!" she almost yelled out.

Cardin's smug smirk threatened to split his head into two. "Okay, have it your way."

_The bastard, making it sound like he's doing me a favour._

"You know what to do, fucktoy."

Pyrrha nodded and undressed herself as quickly as she could before kneeling in front of Cardin and started undoing his pants with vigour. She  _wanted_ that cock. And she wanted it in that exact moment.

Sure enough, it sprung out from the trousers as soon as she slid down the elastic of his boxers. Not wasting any time, she put the member in her mouth as to make it hard sooner rather than later.

That happened soon enough and Pyrrha was very eager to get it inside her pussy that was already oozing with lubricant. She rose and looked Cardin in the eyes before turning around and pressing her hands on the wall next to her as to give him better access. And she waited.

And waited.

It started getting frustrating for her. "Well, come on already!", she urged Cardin.

"Sure, sure, just a second. I want to take in this sight. It's definitely not something I'll ever forget.  _The_ Pyrrha Nikos, the famous fighter and model is  _begging_  me to take her with no protection. Apologies, but this really doesn't happen every day, you know? It's kind of a lot to take in at once."

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me already!"

"Fine, fine. Jeez. Talk about horny."

With that (and another chuckle), he grabbed her hips and positioned himself on the opening. Pyrrha shut her eyes in anticipation of the all too familiar feeling.

Cardin slid in and Pyrrha's body shook as she let out a loud moan. It must have felt very different to Cardin too, as he growled in pleasure.

"Holy hell! Doing this without a condom is a completely different thing!"

Pyrrha didn't share his views on the matter. Sure, it felt great to her after being denied the pleasure for so long, but it felt no different than with condom. She was just happy he was ploughing into her, though, so she said nothing but instead completely surrendered herself to the intense pleasure she missed and needed.

The more Cardin thrust, the louder both their moans became. He was switching the rhythm from time to time, making gyrating moves with his hips that made Pyrrha almost go wild with lust, she completely forgot where she was and wanted to scream loudly how much she was enjoying it.

As if reading her mind, though, Cardin's right hand enveloped Pyrrha's mouth. "You wouldn't want your boyfriend to find out you're up here, would you?"

Pyrrha, although slightly startled by the sudden lack of ability to speak, nodded and mumbled an "Mhmmmmmmm" as Cardin mercilessly continued pounding her.

She felt herself coming closer and closer to orgasm, her first since their last fuck, and it was such a long time coming that Pyrrha moaned as loudly as she could into Cardin's hand. He understood what was happening perfectly and put a bit more oomph into it, just to give her that last push.

The walls of her vagina clenched tightly around Cardin's penis as he still continued the assault, apparently not as close to orgasming as Pyrrha was.

As much pleasure Pyrrha got from the climax, the continued assault on her stopped feeling good and instead started hurting. She grabbed Cardin's hand that was still holding her mouth shut and tried to force it off. She managed to do so, albeit most likely not because she overpowered his hand but because he let her.

"Please," she all but whispered between moans, pants and gasps, "it's... Hurting…"

"What was that?", Cardin asked, bringing his ear closer to Pyrrha's face.

"You're… Hurting… Me… Like… That…"

"Oh? That's sad to hear, I'm still a ways away."

"Cum… In… My… Mouth… Or… Something… Please… Just… Stop… Hurting…"

"Okay, okay," he said, pulling out, Pyrrha letting out a sigh of relief. "I'd have come in your mouth anyway. Wouldn't want to impregnate you and I hate leaving garbage behind me. Now, on your knees, fucktoy."

Pyrrha turned around to face him and then immediately knelt, grabbing his erection with one hand and guiding it towards her mouth.

She put the head inside and stroked the shaft as she licked on and around the head, making Cardin grunt from pleasure. She tasted herself on the cock and for some reason, her taste wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. She felt something else on her tongue too, and from past experiences identified it as Cardin's precum, which meant he was close to finishing. She picked up the pace and started pushing it deeper and deeper into her mouth.

It didn't last too long after that and with a grunt that served as her only warning, he erupted inside her mouth, shooting jets of his sperm into Pyrrha's mouth. She collected it all and when she was certain he was done, she pulled the cock out and opened wide to show him what she had. After an encouraging smile and nod from him, she shut her mouth and gulped the white liquid down, which made Cardin seem pleased.

"I always knew you were a slut, fucktoy."

Pyrrha laid down on the roof, spent. Not long after that, she saw Cardin lie down next to her, victorious smirk on his face.

"Get a little rest, because round two is coming up." He then motioned towards his crotch and Pyrrha noticed the member starting to get hard again. She slowly started stroking it with one hand and shut her eyes lost in the bliss that she finally got to feel again.

When he got hard again, she let go of his penis and positioned herself on all fours, but not before looking in Cardin's eyes and whispering as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I missed your cock."

Cardin just grinned like a madman as he plunged inside Pyrrha once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome. Until next time!


	9. White Rose IV: Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is ready to explode in a worldwide conflict. This is a story of a man and a woman trying to survive as best they can while in the throes of raging war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new oneshot coming from yours truly. A couple warnings, as is of course tradition: World War I AU, so war stuff, complete with some mild gore. Another thing: Male Weiss. That's because in WWI, women were not yet allowed to be soldiers.
> 
> This was written because of 101st anniversary of the start of the war (28th June) and the 100th anniversary of Italy entering the war (3rd May), which meant that my country was directly under attack. The places mentioned in the story are real-life places. The only fictional things are the characters.

Ruby could not have been happier as she was that day. She was finally married to her true love of quite a few years, Weiss Schnee, the young Corporal of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. They got married in the small village of Vrsno in Slovenian Littoral where they lived for their whole lives, where they met and fell in love.

Everything was perfect that day, and the day after. The young Corporal would barely let her out of the bedroom, not like Ruby complained. She could get lost in his deep blue eyes and silky white hair and forget the world even existed. She did have to leave to make food for the two, though. And she did so in the nude. It wasn't like she should be ashamed of her body nor would she be thought of as crass as the only person seeing her like that would be her husband. It was also pretty warm since it was almost July.

Really, it felt like paradise for Ruby. Until Monday, 29th of June.

The newspaper boy threw the newspaper through the window of their small house. Weiss got up to pick it and after he did, he paled.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", Ruby inquired with the sweet voice that would usually get a beautiful smile out of the young man. Not that day, though.

He turned around to face Ruby and said, with fear in his eyes: "His Excellency, Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated yesterday. By some Serbian nationalists."

That's when Ruby's fairytale started falling apart quickly.

A week later, Weiss got a letter saying he needed to get to the conscription centre. Ruby was not happy with that at all.

"Weiss. We've just gotten married."

"Ruby, do you think I want to go? It's most likely just to keep us on high alert anyway, you shouldn't worry."

"I know, but… The assassination and all…"

"Ruby. I'll be back soon. Probably in less than a week. Don't worry. I love you." He kissed her and hugged her close, then went to the conscription centre.

Ruby watched him leave and tears started welling in her eyes. She looked up at the sky.  _Please, Lord, don't make him go to war._

Weiss showed up at Ruby's door unexpectedly about two weeks afterwards. Ruby saw him coming from a long way away and she ran towards him. When she tried to hug him, she noticed the pained expression in his eyes.  _Oh, good Lord, please no._

"Ruby, I'm being sent to Galicia."

"Is there going to be a war? Please say it won't."

Weiss hugged her as strongly as he could, which was quite a lot, to be honest. He was a soldier after all. "Most likely there will be. The generals are already discussing the battle plans."

Ruby cried into his shoulder. "But… But… We were supposed to go on our honeymoon. And…" She shut up as she let her tears flow silently into his uniform.

"And what, Ruby?"

Ruby sniffled. "I might be carrying."

Weiss squeezed her tighter. "That is beautiful, love. Don't worry. I will come back. I promise I won't leave a child fatherless. But now I have to go pick up my stuff. We leave at dusk."

Ruby reluctantly let go and looked above, at the peak of the mighty mountain Krn. She then looked Weiss in the eye. "Go, then. But don't even think of leaving until I come back from Krn."

"Honey… What are you…"

"Just do as I said. Please."

Weiss' eyes fell. "Fine. But don't be too long, okay? I have to leave in a few hours."

"More than enough," Ruby smiled. "I'm not going to climb all the way up anyway." She kissed him and turned around, leaving towards the mighty mountain with a quick pace.

Soon enough, the road stopped being flat and started rising sharply. She bravely powered upwards, only her goal in her sights.

Not too long after starting the ascent, she saw it. The perfect specimen of the flower she was looking for. She was technically breaking the law as those flowers were not allowed to be picked, but for Weiss, it was worth it.

She picked the flower up and started her descent. It felt to her like forever, but she actually took less time to get down from the mountain than it took her to go up.

Coming to her house, she saw Weiss standing at the porch, a ball on his shoulder, looking sharp with his uniform. She hid the flower before he could see it and ran to him.

After crashing their lips together, she put the flower in his buttonhole. Weiss looked at it.

"Edelweiss…"

"I wanted to find a perfect one. It should protect you. I would make you a whole wreath, but I don't have the time since it's all happening so fast."

"Ruby, do you want to get yourself killed?" Weiss was scared of what his wife was insinuating.

"Of course not! But for you, I'm willing to risk it. I love you, never forget that."

Weiss hugged her again, making sure he didn't press Ruby's head into the flower. "I won't forget it. I love you too."

"C-Can I escort you to the centre?", Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Of course." He threw his free hand around her shoulder while she hugged his waist. "Let's go then."

Neither spoke until they were almost there. Ruby's usual bubbly attitude and meaningless chirping were nowhere to be found. She had a bad feeling about everything.

"How long do you think it will last?"

"I don't know. A few months at most, if our generals are to be believed."

"Please, write to me."

"I will, don't worry."

"I will be afraid without you."

"You're safe. Italy is our ally, they won't attack if it really comes to war."

That seemed to calm Ruby down, for she said nothing more. She squeezed Weiss tighter though.

After reaching the conscription centre, the two stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes. Ruby was brought from her daze after hearing a crass comment from one of Weiss' fellow soldiers though. Weiss quickly apologized and held Ruby tight as he kissed her fervently, much to the applause of the uncouth soldiers at the centre.

When their lips finally parted, Ruby still clung on Weiss. "Promise me you'll return alive and well."

"I have your Edelweiss. Nothing can happen to me, didn't you say so yourself?"

"Please, Weiss."

Weiss pulled Ruby away enough to look her in the eye. "I promise, Ruby. I wouldn't dare to leave you alone."

Ruby smiled as Weiss let go of her and started leaving. "Write to me!", she yelled after him with a courageous smile.

"I will!"

Ruby watched him enter the building before turning around and letting her smile falter. She felt sick again.  _I am carrying, I'm sure of that. Please, come back safely and quickly._

On the morning of the 29th of July, Ruby paled upon reading the headline in her newspaper.

_War declared on Serbia!_

She was happy to read that Russia hasn't declared yet. Weiss was still safe.  _Maybe this will be just a small conflict. Serbia will yield soon. It has to. They have pitiful army compared to ours._  What was scaring her, though, was that Russia was reported to be mobilizing.

She managed to calm herself down, though.  _It's just flexing of the muscles, nothing more._

It was not until a few days later that she almost collapsed after reading the news of Germany declaring on Russia. Despite it being August, there was suddenly no warmth in the hot summer sun. She ran to her father's house crying. He said nothing, just held his daughter close until she stopped crying.

Two weeks later, the letter from Weiss arrived.

_My beloved Ruby,_

_As you have most likely heard by now, we have declared war on Russia. I hope this war doesn't get any larger than it already is. I have to follow my general's plans, though, and not question them._

_But everybody here is convinced we'll be home by Christmas. Every general seems so convinced in their prediction that they have already given us the date of the end of the war. I can only pray they're right._

_How are things at home? Are you really carrying? I look forward to seeing our baby if you are._

_Sincere love,_

_Weiss_

She quickly replied. She was very sure she was carrying and the letter gave her hope. She was ecstatic that whole day. August sun started warming her up.  _They'll be home by Christmas. They will be. There is no other way._

* * *

_17th August, 1914:_

_We have engaged the enemy for the first time. We took some casualties, but little compared to them. This should go smoothly. I can only hope it will be over soon._

_23rd August, 1914:_

_A few skirmishes have been done, nothing too heavy. I have heard that the Russians got pushed back at Tannenberg. They sure seem weak. Ruby, my love, it looks like I'll be coming back to you soon. Can't wait to see our baby and your development. I'm beaming with pride right now._

_13th September, 1914:_

_We lost. We got pushed back and suffered heavy casualties. This war has claimed my first friend. Rest in peace, Adolf. We're caught at Przemýsl. Italy still hasn't declared war on France. Germany however doesn't have much of a choice and has decided to withdraw some forces from the West to come help us. Hopefully they come here soon. I miss you, Ruby, and I'm scared. But I'm trying to forget my fear. The Fatherland will prevail in the end, I'm sure._

_12th November, 1914:_

_It's not getting any better. We're losing ground and we're being besieged. Many people are dying on both sides. Winter is a dreadful foe too. People are already succumbing to frost, and it's only November. It doesn't look like we'll be home by Christmas._

_The brass apparently realized that too. Now our mail is being heavily censored. We're not allowed to say practically anything._

_24th December, 1914:_

_Well, the generals never said by which Christmas we'll be home. There is a truce announced for the Christmas time, though. And boy, am I glad. I could go a day or two without hearing the shells exploding and bullets shooting everywhere. I would miss the screams of wounded the least, though. Luckily, I have not been hit yet, somehow unbelievable with the hail of bullets that is coming through our safehouse every day and night. Merry Christmas, Ruby. I miss you so much. I hope the pregnancy isn't too hard on you. I wish I could ask you stuff through mail._

* * *

After the first letter, Ruby was eagerly awaiting the next one. She finally received a note from Galicia, but it was not a letter. All it said was 'I am healthy and all is well.' It was pre-printed, so it wasn't even the handwriting of her love. There was his signature, though. Ruby could do nothing but hope what the note said was true. She gently caressed her swollen belly as she went to sleep that night, crying and hoping nothing bad would happen.

When the note kept coming every month, though, Ruby broke. She  _knew_  something bad was happening, but she had no proof. Everybody in the village received notes like hers, too, but nobody knew what was exactly happening.

What was more concerning was the continuing push of the Russians into Galicia and West Prussia while Germany was still alone in the fight against the French and British, as Italy still hasn't declared war and maintained neutrality.

When she received the note again in early December, Ruby knew Weiss was not coming back for Christmas, and neither was anyone else, unless they were sent in coffins.

Ruby tried to occupy her mind by meeting her friends in the village, talking about anything but the war. Talking about how pregnancy affected her could only keep her mind off Weiss for a while, though. The longer he was away, the sadder Ruby became. Every day without Weiss was longer and more dreadful. And there was no respite, except an occasional coffin in one of the surrounding villages.

* * *

_13th January, 1915:_

_Why won't Italy declare war on France already? We cannot win this war without more German help. They shouldn't risk leaving Western front undefended to help us here. The line hasn't shifted since mid-December. We're still under a heavy barrage of fire daily. We're losing men by the dozens. I have heard some soldiers got parts of their bodies torn away in grenade explosions. Those that haven't died from blood loss or operation, were sent home. Lucky bastards._

_27th April, 1915:_

_The Italians are supposedly meeting the Entente to address their joining the war on the other side. The filthy, double-crossing bastards!_

_We are planning an offensive after waiting for almost half a year. Please, God, let it be a successful one._

_26th May, 1915:_

_The offensive was a success! We suffered moderate casualties, but much less than the Russians! Hurrah! We pushed them back at least a hundred kilometres._

_We have also learned that Italians can't be trusted. They joined the war on the side of the Entente, thus opening a new front, putting my Ruby and my child in danger! Ruby, leave. Take everything and everybody you can and leave!_

* * *

The hills and mountains were ablaze. Ruby looked at the mighty natural formations with fear, holding her screaming baby, whom she named Herman, close.

_The Italians were supposed to be our allies, weren't they?_

She knew the best thing to do would be to leave to a place where the war wasn't happening. But she couldn't do that. Weiss' notes would keep coming to there, so she wouldn't be able to see them. Since they started coming, they were the only way of knowing Weiss was still alive. She decided she'd send him a letter with her new address.

The packing didn't take long, the main problem was being on the lookout for the Italian forces that were up to no good, according to some stories. Everyone knew Italians were womanizers, and since they were the army, there was no limit to what they could do to her. She didn't want that, she just wanted away from it all.

Her father decided to stay behind, saying he'd probably get conscripted soon. In the end, Ruby managed to arrange an escape to Ljubljana with one friend.

Once the two of them settled with a kindhearted family and getting a job as their cleaning ladies, she sent the letter to the front where she hoped Weiss would get it.

Not a full month after sending the letter, she received the note saying the same old message again. Luckily, Weiss was apparently still alive. That alone gave her hope that maybe someday they'd meet again, however far away that day might have been.

* * *

_14th July, 1915:_

_The traitors attacked and took control of my hometown and the surrounding mountains. Not a surprise, considering our bright generals decided Hungarians would stand a chance fighting the Alpines in the mountains. Ruby, I hope you're safe in Ljubljana. I still can't send you more than the note, but know that I love you and that I hope the child is doing fine. I hope this nightmare ends soon._

_16th August, 1915:_

_At least the Russians aren't putting up much of a fight anymore. We're pushing them more and more back into their land. We should stop soon, though. Winter is coming and it isn't going to be nice. Last winter we lost over 100 thousand men just from hypothermia and flu. It would be madness to advance into Russia in winter. I hope the generals know and realize that._

_7th November, 1915:_

_I think this is going to be the second Christmas without Ruby. I miss her so much. I hope she and the baby are alright. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never got to see my child._

_I want to go home. There's nothing here but severed limbs and screams of agony and ceaseless fire and explosions. Some people have gone deaf from all the explosions. This is no place for people. Not even animals should ever be treated like this._

_12th January, 1916:_

_We sent some of the troops back towards my home. They need them there. I was hoping our brigade would get picked too, sadly, I was not in luck._

_I lose more and more colleagues every day. I got hit by a small shrapnel right in my left eye. Luckily it has lost almost all its power, else I might be blind. It's still going to leave a nasty scar, but at least I still see. Ruby, you don't know how not being with you is driving me insane. I miss your touch. I miss your smile. I miss your ceaseless blabbering. I miss your beautiful eyes. I miss everything about you. Why was I not smart enough to take your photo with me? At least I'd have something to look at to help me relax._

_It's freezing cold here. I thought Galicia was bad, but Baranovichi is even worse. I have seen people's toes frozen solid. They have ripped them off just to save themselves the pain of frozen extremities. The line has not moved for a long time and yet the stench of death and decay is still just as present as it was on the day I had my colleague's liver thrown in my face. That liver was the largest part of his body we could find._

_25th May, 1916:_

_Nothing has happened since August. Why are we still here? Why doesn't Russia just yield already?_

_20th July, 1916:_

_It seems the Russians still have some fight left in them. They sent us back 40 kilometres. Generals say the Russians lost more men than us, but who is even counting the dead at this point? There were so many people killed that they'd overlap if put next to each other in a line from where the line started to our current position, I'm sure of it._

_30th August, 1916:_

_Now even Romania has entered the war against us. I'm scared I might never see Ruby again, let alone my child. Is Ruby even still waiting for me to return? I would not blame it on her if she ran away with someone._

* * *

Herman was one year old and he still never saw his father other than the picture. Ruby cried herself to sleep every night, fearing that the morning would bring about the news that Herman would never get to see his father. Every time she would receive a message, she'd quiver in fear until she saw it was the "good" note. However, the other news weren't as good: more enemies for Austro-Hungarian empire arose in the shape of Romania and half a million of fresh soldiers.

Herman started talking a bit. He soon realized that the beautiful young man on the photo Ruby had beside her bed all the time was father. Soon after, he learned the word "where" and kept asking the question while pointing at his photo, unknowingly making Ruby even sadder and made her cry even harder.

Everything in her life lost meaning but Herman. She cleaned the house of the family that took her in because she had to. The friend she arrived to Ljubljana with left after two months when she found a boyfriend, apparently giving up on the one that was still at the front.

On the rare moments of free time, she would go outside the house, looking at the sky and the horizon. There were no mountains on the horizon, just flat land. A mountain girl like she was couldn't even get the small joy of watching a mountain above her head. She couldn't climb a tall mountain just to pass the time like she used to while she was in Vrsno. Every time she looked at the sky and saw no mountains, she'd remember something a poet from Vrsno wrote. They called him 'The Nightingale of Gorica' when he was still alive.

_Oh, the memory of golden days_

_drives me back to the mountains,_

_my heart is dying for them,_

_for I am the mountain son!_

She never really learned the words. She memorized them the moment she read them. She was clinging to those words as if they were her lifeline. She felt them to be the last connection she had to her beloved mountains.

After reciting the poem for what was most likely the millionth time, she said a little prayer for Weiss. Not because she believed in God; she lost the faith after the second Christmas without Weiss. No, she did it purely out of habit. After the prayer, she would always break down and cry, sometimes even in the middle of the street. People walking by would look at her with an understanding expression. Everybody lost someone they knew or loved in the war. Some of them even tried to comfort her, but Ruby would barely hear them; nothing existed in her world except Herman and the void Weiss left behind.

She was losing more and more hope for his safe return every day. The fateful letter never came, though. Just the same old 'I am healthy and all is well.' as always.

* * *

_17th December, 1916:_

_The Romanians are proving to be less of a formidable foe and more of a nuisance that managed to momentarily turn the tide of war in the Entente favour. By now, our forces have pushed them far back into their own land. The number of their soldiers was either grossly overestimated or maybe they are just incompetent soldiers._

_Either way, I'm expecting them to admit their defeat very soon._

_Meanwhile, the Russians aren't as bad as they seemed. When both our brass are somewhere else, we exchange goods between us. They want our cigarettes and we want their vodka. Sadly, some of our younger soldiers don't seem to know that drinking a lot of vodka impedes with their senses, which leads to a carnage the next day. The Russians are also wonderful at telling jokes. We laugh a lot when we talk together. It all changes when the generals return, though. And the next day we're shooting at each other again._

_Why are we shooting at them? They are people like us, with families, dreams, hopes. They are our enemies, sure, but they are people still. Why must people shoot at other people?_

_I asked one of my fellow Corporals that question. He said "God wills it." What God wills for death of his sheep? How can I keep faith in such a God? If there is a God, why would he want millions of people dead?_

_28th February, 1917:_

_There are words of a revolution coming from the East. The Russians are fighting amongst themselves. Their attacks on our positions are weakened as parts of the army are sent towards Moscow._

_The Romanians still won't yield. Our generals say that they lost over half their army by now, but they just don't want to quit._

_How are you, Ruby? There have been no news from the front, except that it appears to be a stalemate. Is our child well? If only you knew how much I miss you both. I want to hold the two of you in my hands and never let go. Are you still waiting? Were two Christmases without me too much for you to stay faithful? I don't resent you if you ran away. Nor could I blame you._

_5th March, 1917:_

_I am being sent to fight near Gorizia. I am leaving tomorrow to serve under General Borojević, together with our regiment._

_Ruby, I'm coming near you. I am so sorry we will probably not meet, much as I wish to._

_I am looking forward to moving away from this hellhole. No screams of the wounded, no explosions… Travel sure sounds like a wonderful thing. Who knows, I hold that little hope that in the time we reach our destination, the war will be over. At this point, I would like for nothing more than that._

_25th March, 1917:_

_We passed Ljubljana on the way to Gorizia. I feel so bad for not sneaking away and trying to find Ruby, to see her, if only for a minute. Now we're here, waiting for the general to give orders and send us to fight the Italians._

_The travel was the best part of this war. Now I already hear the explosions in the distance again._

* * *

Ruby heard that a regiment from the East was being sent past Ljubljana. She got the day off from the family she worked at to go and see. Unfortunately for her, the regiment was not going straight through the city, but rather around it, so that meant Ruby would have to be really lucky to spot her love. That of course didn't happen and she returned to her house crying.

Not too long after that day, she received a note of Weiss' good health. When she noticed that it was sent from Gorizia, she fainted and the family found her unconscious on the floor of their guest room.

"Ruby, wake up!", the patron of the house, a nice older man that went by the name Alojz screamed while gently slapping Ruby's face. His wife Marija brought a glass of water that she then sprayed on Ruby's face and that brought her back to life.

Alojz, happy that their employee was okay, asked with concern in his voice, "What happened, Ruby?"

Ruby checked the note she still held in her hand and started crying loudly. Alojz tried to read the note, fearing the worst, but he then recognized it as the "good" note. Ruby let go of it and the man checked all the note for a discrepancy or a clue as to why Ruby fainted because of that. He then noticed that the postage stamp was from Gorizia and not Baranovichi as it was for the whole time he took Ruby in.

"He went by here, didn't he?", his wife inquired. He just nodded. The older woman then lifted Ruby up and held her close, letting Ruby's tears flow freely down her expensive dress.

* * *

_10th June, 1917:_

_The Italians are pushing us back. Another offensive ended with us losing some land to them. We have captured a lot and killed some, but they did very similarly to us in that regard._

_I used to fear when I saw the bodies run towards my position in the trench. Now I just silently aim and shoot. If one of them is lucky enough to dodge my bullets, my bayonet impales him before he has a chance to shoot me. My face was red with blood so many times this last month. And the weather isn't helping._

_15th September, 1917:_

_Another month of almost incessant battle. For nothing. 250 thousand more men lost either to death or captivity. For nothing. Another month of fruitless war. Another month of suffering. All for nothing. Our generals are preparing a counterattack, apparently the first Austrian attack on this front since the war started. Hard to guess how that will go._

_Romanians are now pushing us back. This war will either never end or we will lose it._

_On one hand, I wish I'd die. But on the other, I don't want to break the promise I've given to you, Ruby. I said I wouldn't dare and leave my child fatherless. Look at me keeping that promise._

_I have lost hope. But I have to be strong. For Fatherland, for my home, for Ruby. For that tiny, tiny thread of hope i'll see her again._

_10th November, 1917:_

_The offensive worked. The Italians were sent back to Piave river and suffered heavy losses, most of them due to captivity. I heard the Germans helped up North while general Borojević pushed on through Gorizia deep into Friuli. A great victory for Austria-Hungary, but not everything is as good as it sounds._

_There is no food. I haven't eaten something that wasn't potato in over a month, if not more. The morale is low and is dipping still, though the Italian morale must be even lower. Nobody wants to continue this war, how can those in command not see that?_

_Apparently Russians had to stop helping the Romanians due to another revolution. This gives me hope that both Romania and Russia will soon surrender, thus freeing the soldiers there to concentrate on the West. Lord knows we need the manpower._

* * *

Ruby was freezing cold, holding Herman very close to her. She heard the news of a great victory at Kobarid and how the Italians surrendered almost without a fight. She also heard the news of the impending end to the Eastern front due to revolution in Russia. But in that moment, nothing mattered. What mattered to her the most was that Herman told her something that made her happy.

At the tender age of two and a half, he managed to say "Father's coming home" in his clumsy speech. He kept repeating that sentence almost like a mantra of some sort and after Ruby realized what the child was telling her, she joined in on the mantra.

She repeated it so many times she started believing it. And for a while, she believed it so much she was one of the happiest people in the world. But after night settled once again and Weiss didn't show up, her happiness was shattered. Holding Herman close, she recalled the beautiful moments of her time spent with Weiss, the times they held their hands together, their first kiss, their first ascent on Krn, their wedding and many more of them.

She believed in fairytales back then.  _What a stupid young girl I was. Now look at me, a cleaning lady to someone I never met before coming to here, so far away from my home, everything I held dear, so far away from my husband whom I love dearly, with a child that will most likely grow up fatherless because some bastard on the throne decided that little people should go to war for the big people's enjoyment._

From what Ruby heard, millions of people already died. Yet the war showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

It had moved away from Ruby's true home, though. And she was already planning on going there again very soon. As much as she feared she'd find the whole village in ruins, she simply  _had_  to go there. She already sent a letter to the front informing Weiss she'd be moving to Vrsno again by the time she was ready to go home again.

_This Christmas, I'll be at home. Waiting._

* * *

_10th March, 1918:_

_The Russians surrendered about a week ago, or so the top brass say. The Eastern front is done. Can we still snatch victory in this war? On the other hand, would it really be a victory? Millions of people already died. Can anything compensate for the lost? I don't even know if anyone I know hasn't lost a family member in this war. However you look at it, the extra troops should help us in the battle. Those fresh American soldiers on the Entente side are making me scared._

_Ruby. I want to see you. I want to see our child. I want to feel the warmth of your love again. As much as I bitched about your incessant blabbering about nothing in particular, I miss that so much I can't even begin to explain. I can't stand more death. Blabbering about nothing would be a balm to my ears right now._

_I cry all the time, silently of course. When I wake up, there doesn't pass a second I don't hear an anguished cry or a shot. I just want it all to end. Now._

_20th May, 1918:_

_We haven't moved since November. The warm spring sun is drying us out, even with the river in immediate vicinity. Everybody knows that going for water down there is a suicide, though, so we're reduced to watching it while we wait for the carrier soldiers to bring water from the closest town._

_It's agonizing to be so close to the water and not being able to drink it. People have legitimately went insane from it. I'm wondering if I'm going insane too. I'd like to think that these rare days I can write a diary are helping me stay sane._

_It's either that or my drive to see you again, Ruby. I feel that the end of this war is near. I feel I'll be able to see you again soon. That is, if you still want to see me when it's all over. I sure hope you do. It's the only thing that keeps me going still._

_27th June, 1918:_

_The Italians surprised us and made us retreat from the offensive we launched. We lost about 150 thousand people to either death or imprisonment. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but whoever betrayed the date of the attack deserved to die. Not to mention the person who thought that it would be wise to assault over the swollen part of the river. We got slaughtered like sheep. I was lucky enough to escape with my life with only a small bullet wound to my shoulder._

_The Americans are coming to help them. We're doomed, I'm afraid. I am contemplating surrendering myself to Italians. It can't be worse than getting shot and dying that way._

_23rd October, 1918:_

_The front has been silent lately. Too silent. I have a grave feeling that an attack is guaranteed within a week._

_It's a little funny how all I wished for was a little peace and quiet, but now that there is silence, I am afraid. I pray I survive until this war ends. To whom do I pray, though? It's been a long time since I've prayed to the god that I was taught since birth was the right one. If he allowed a war of such scale, he couldn't be the right one. What kind of vengeful god wishes for something like this?_

_I already feel there will be little sleep tonight._

* * *

Weiss was walking towards home with head hung low. The early November weather was not warm by itself, but walking through the land that used to belong to your country until a few days ago reflected sharply on Weiss' mind.

_We lost. The war is over and we lost._

Weiss was, however, eternally grateful to whichever god saved him from death. After Vittorio was taken, Austrian army chaotically retreated towards what was their home. They simply stopped fighting and ran, openly defying the brass. For most of them, the war was over and there was no way anyone would bring them back. Weiss was one of them. But after escaping, he was faced with a bigger challenge: returning to his home safely. Being in Austrian uniform in what was still Italy before the war didn't make that any easier though.

On more than one instance, he was cursed by the people living in the villages. He didn't understand a word of the language, but he knew what they were saying. On more than one occasion, he had rocks thrown at him, if not worse.

Then, one day, he came face to face with death when an Italian soldier suddenly jumped in front of him with a bayonet pointed right at Weiss' chest. Weiss immediately threw his unarmed hands in the air and knelt before the soldier. Weiss abandoned his rifle when he refused to obey general's orders.

That soldier knew German, though.

"I have you now, swine."

"Please, I surrender! Don't shoot! I'm unarmed!"

"General Badoglio told me to shoot any Austrian swine I find. Say goodbye to the world."

Weiss closed his eyes, accepting his fate, but the fatal shot never came.

"Lucky swine," the soldier said.

"I… Don't get it."

"Hear the bells?", the soldier pointed at the sky. "It's three in the afternoon."

"Why is that important?" To say Weiss was perplexed was putting it mildly.

"General Badoglio told me I can only shoot you swines until three in the afternoon today. I could still shoot you and nobody would know, but three years was enough, I guess." He then offered Weiss a hand that he reluctantly took and the soldier pulled him to his feet.

Weiss took a good look at the man. He was tall and didn't look too good. Weak enough for Weiss to overpower him, but the war was over and he was also armed.

He looked at his tag.  _N. Vasilias_.

Soldier Vasilias spoke again. "Where do you live?"

Weiss looked at the ground. "Vrsno."

"Where is that?"

"Near Kobarid."

"If you mention that name once more, I will shoot you. So, under Krn?"

"Yes."

"Well, that means I would shoot a fellow countryman. I might even get hanged myself for it. I'm very glad I didn't shoot you, even if I could, swine."

"What do you mean, a fellow countryman?"

"Will you look at this one!", the soldier started laughing. "Isonzo Valley is Italian now. Don't you know that?"

 _I am Italian now?_  "Are you sure?"

"Those were the terms under which we entered the war in the first place. So now that we won, it's obviously ours, don't you think?"

"I… Guess."

"Well, off on your way, soldier! Viva Italia!" He gave him a salute which Weiss slowly returned, trying to mimic his movements. Then he restarted his journey towards his home, if he could still call it that.

_Ruby, I'm sorry for everything. I failed the country. I failed myself. I failed you._

After two or three weeks of walking and barely eating anything, he finally saw the familiar sight of mighty Krn, albeit from a different side than usual. He kissed the ground where he stood before deciding that he needed to do something before returning home. He patted his long empty buttonhole where Ruby's gift to him was put before he left for Galicia and started walking towards the mountain.

* * *

Ruby was sitting at the porch of her house, watching Herman play with a truck that her father made for him out of wood just for him.

"I'm a big, strong truck and I'm bringing home father!"

Ruby couldn't help but smile at the happy child, even though she was completely heartbroken by the words.

_The war is over. He still hasn't returned. He must be dead. There is no way he could be on the way for so long._

She resigned herself to her fate. She tried not to think of it, but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure she'd ever receive his coffin, and so she would be unable to give him a proper funeral.

Herman continued his playing and didn't notice a soldier in the distance, coming towards the house. Ruby, on the other hand, did. She didn't even know why her heart skipped a beat from seeing that soldier, but maybe it was the last glimmer of hope that Weiss was coming back.

The closer the soldier got, the smaller Ruby's hope was. From a distance she could see that the man wasn't cleanly shaven, but rather had a pretty bushy beard. He did wear Austrian uniform, though. And his size was right. And his beard was white.

She started crying, looking away from the soldier that was giving her false hope. There was no way it was him, she was sure. Herman noticed her crying and came up to her.

"What's wrong, mama?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Come on, let's go inside, I'll make us something to eat."

Herman happily followed her into the house as Ruby contemplated what to make. There was not much besides homemade bread and some broth that was left over from lunch. The war took a toll on everyone. The soldiers who returned home were malnourished, but so were their families. Four years of fighting and not much agriculture depleted the nation's reserves of food. And now that Vrsno was not even in the same country anymore, Ruby couldn't hope to get some food as a gift since she was a "foreigner".

She started scouring the kitchen while Herman played with his truck on the floor. She just found a small chunk of cheese she could put on bread, when she heard a sound coming from within the house.

She turned around, startled at the sudden noise, noticing Herman close to her and knowing it was not him.  _Oh my God, they are coming for me. Italian soldiers are coming for me. Please, no._

The noise repeated itself. A knock on the slowly approached the door.  _If it were soldiers, they'd just break in. Who is it?_

She opened the door and she hitched her breath. It  _was_  a soldier, but the uniform was not Italian. It was so similar to his Ruby almost started crying then and there.

It seemed that the soldier couldn't bear to look at her as he asked one question.

"Does Ruby Schnee still live here?"

At those words, Ruby looked up at his face and saw that white beard she saw in the distance before. Her breath stopped at the buttonhole holding an Edelweiss very similar to the one she gave to Weiss before he left for the war. She couldn't believe it.

Ruby cupped his face with her hand and ran them all over the face, all the while looking into those familiar deep blue eyes, seeing the scar over one of the eyes but paid no mind to it and breathing short breaths. She was speechless.

"I did say I'll be home by Christmas, didn't I?"

Ruby managed a chuckle before her eyes gave out and let out a stream of tears as she buried herself into her husband's chest after more than four years. She started crying loudly and all Weiss could do was hold her while trying not to cry himself.

"There, there, don't be a dolt," Weiss stated in between small hiccoughs as he battled to keep down the tears and ultimately failing to do so.

"Herman!", Ruby cried out, "Herman, your father is home! Your father is finally home!"

Herman, who stayed behind to play with his toy truck, came to see what the commotion was about. He came to Ruby and looked at Weiss for a while, as if judging him. Weiss noticed Herman was very much like him. Same white hair, same deep blue eyes, same face.

"Father?", he asked innocently. He then looked at Ruby. "Father?"

"Yes! Yes! This is your father, Herman!"

"Father, up! Up!"

Weiss smiled at the antics and knelt to finally lift his son in his arms for the first time ever. And it filled him with such great power and happiness unlike anything he experienced before.  _This is my son. My legacy. I have to protect my and Ruby's legacy. It's my duty as a father._

"Herman," he whispered while holding his son tight, "I'll never go away like this again. I promise."

Ruby then realized they were still standing at the door. "Come in, come in! I'll make you something to eat."

Weiss happily obliged.  _I'm finally home again. It may be a different country than it was before, but it's my home._

As he sat down at the table, he remembered something he thought about on the way home.

"Sweetheart, do you know any English?"

"English? I barely speak German. Why?"

"I was thinking we could move somewhere."

"No. Let's not move. I love the mountains and I couldn't live without them. The two years in Ljubljana I was the saddest woman on the planet."

"We could move to somewhere that also has mountains. Since you know German, maybe Switzerland?"

"You've just returned to our home, Weiss. I have returned a year ago. Why would I want to move?"

"I don't know. Just a hunch it would be good."

Ruby came out of the kitchen with a plate of something that was made from whatever she could find. She set that plate and a spoon in front of her husband and sat next to him.

"Weiss. I don't want to move from here. Yes, Italians might not like us because we aren't them, but I will not give them the satisfaction and moving out. Not now that you returned. Now I am strong and I know nothing can harm me."

Weiss smiled at his wife and gently squeezed her hand. "That's the Ruby I know. Forget I ever said anything. I vow to protect you both. Today, tomorrow, every day of my life. Because you two make life worth living."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading what was most likely the hardest story for me to write. Comments are welcome and see you next time!


	10. Hoodwitch - Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is misbehaving in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a birthday gift for YlisseanKitty (or YlisseanLynxy, as they are calling themselves lately).

She was trying hard, really hard to concentrate on her teaching of the class, but she couldn't. She just wasn't listening to her lecture. Frustrated, Glynda bit down on her lip.  _The nerve of these freshmen…_

She then decided that she'd try to get the girl's attention in another way. She raised her voice.

"Okay, for the next sparring match, we'll have Pyrrha Nikos square off against Ruby Rose."

She then watched intently as Pyrrha descended the steps down to the arena, but Ruby was still pressing her face in the desk, not even registering the order.

"Ruby Rose, please get down here for your spar."

She heard a light snore. That was when she snapped.

"Ruby Rose!", she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Come down here this instant or I'm failing you!"

That seemed to work as the cloaked brunette jumped in her seat, wondering about her whereabouts for a moment before starting to clumsily make her way down to the performance area. Glynda was watching her with her lips forming an almost invisible line. When the sleepy girl was finally in her position, Glynda spoke again.

"Ruby Rose, you're staying here after the class."

"W-What do you mean, professor?" Her eyes were filled with innocence and obliviousness.

"What I mean is you're getting detained."

Ruby's eyes widened. "B-But why?"

Pyrrha thought that Glynda couldn't get angrier. She was wrong as she saw the lips thin ever so slightly more, to the point where you'd be hard pressed to see them with a naked eye. Speaking of which, her eyes were emanating pure wrath at the insolent bubbly girl.

"Because," she said in a venomous voice, "you were sleeping in class. That kind of behaviour is unacceptable!"

Ruby looked at the floor, slightly ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Anyway," the teacher continued as if she didn't hear the apology, "now that's dealt with, the spar can begin. Get ready, go!"

The two huntresses-in-training commenced with their spar and Glynda watched their every move to determine if they have learned anything since they got to Beacon.

Somewhat surprisingly for her, Ruby was advancing way beyond what was expected of her, especially with her work ethic and discipline (or lack thereof). Of course, she had the predispositions, she  _was_  the prodigy after all. Still, Glynda was surprised at the rapid increase in the girl's abilities.

The spar ended inconclusively, which was another small surprise for Glynda. In her past spars, Pyrrha would always win, though not always by a huge margin. That time, though, it would be Ruby's victory if not for a very convenient shield position from the spartan.

Nevertheless, the class was over and Ruby remained in her seat, as she was instructed, and thus detention began. Glynda ascended to the seats above the arena and sat herself a few rows behind Ruby, who was in the first row.

"Miss Goodwitch," Ruby timidly asked, "what am I supposed to do now that I'm in detention? I was never detained before."

"Do your homework or whatever. There's nothing you  _have_  to do, you can just look at the ceiling for the whole thing, just know that you're going to be here for two hours before I let you go. The only thing," she then added as she saw Ruby getting ready to doze off again, "that you're  _not_  allowed to do is sleep. You have to be awake for the whole two hours or else your detention time is lengthened for as long as it takes for you to be awake for two hours."

"Aww, man," Ruby whined, but Glynda scoffed and looked away.

Ruby was between a rock and a hard place.  _How on Remnant will I spend two hours here? And I really have to…_  She had to ask the question, as stupid and childish it was. She turned around.

"Umm, Miss? C-Can I go to the bathroom if I have to?"

"Yes. But I'm going with you to it so you don't slip away."

Ruby blushed at the thought of being escorted to the bathroom like she was a small child. But there was nothing she could do about it. "Fine."

After finishing the thing, Ruby washed her hands and idly threw a few splashes of water towards her face. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. Then her mouth widened in a devilish smile.

_It might be dangerous, but it will pass me time._

Upon returning to the classroom, Ruby sat down in her chair and was silent for a moment, Glynda thought nothing of it, as all she was worried about was whether or not Ruby was awake.

A few minutes after that, Glynda thought she heard something. Ruby looked as if she was reading something, not moving much other than the occasional page turning. Glynda looked away, telling herself she was just imagining things. Her gaze was fixed on the window, or that would be Glynda's idea, but her eyes wandered towards Ruby again.

_I can't understand where that noise is coming from. It sounds as if it's from Ruby, but she isn't showing any signs of making sounds._

Couple minutes later she realized she was ogling Ruby. Ogling her student. She told herself that couldn't have been true, but the fact remained that her gaze was fixed on her dark hair with red highlights, imagining what they would look like dangling freely down as Ruby would be propped on Glynda's table, squirming under her touch –  _mind, stop that! She's my student!_

And the noise she heard before just wouldn't stop repeating itself! If anything, it was becoming louder. Listening carefully, Glynda deduced that the noise was very similar to  _moaning._  Cute, high-pitched, almost child-like moaning. And it was coming from in front of her.  _Could it be… No, that's impossible. She wouldn't have the guts…_

Yet the noise was persistent and growing louder by the minute. All signs pointed to Ruby masturbating in front of her detention teacher.

Glynda hated to admit it, but the noise was turning her on. The two hours went by agonizingly slowly, but she decided not to say anything.

When the two hours went by, though, she was very quick to get Ruby out of the classroom.

"Well then, Miss Rose, our time is up. Make sure this won't happen again. If it happens, the next time might last longer."

Ruby nodded in silence and left. What Glynda didn't see was the victorious smirk she put on after turning away from her.

* * *

Glynda's hope of detention setting Ruby straight was ruined the very next lesson she had with her class. Instead of sleeping, though, the girl was making all sorts of noises. Glynda had no choice but to detain the troublemaker again.

One would think that after a few detentions, everyone would realize that they shouldn't be doing what they were doing to get detained in the first place. Glynda was proven otherwise as Ruby kept getting wilder and wilder, almost as if she  _wanted_ to be detained.

* * *

Ruby was fully aware that what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't think of any other way of spending time with her favourite teacher that wouldn't be seen as weird.

She was getting braver in detention, though. At first, she would try to conceal what she was doing, but lately, she was getting more and more carefree and Glynda definitely noticed it. Ruby would swear she heard her moan at least once before.

 _Maybe she wants it too,_  Ruby thought. Then she decided.

She was in detention nine times. The tenth time would be special.

* * *

She started packing stuff that wasn't strictly school material into her bag for the next day.

Glynda released a long sigh before opening the door to her class, pupils already seated inside.

 _Ruby Rose, you better be on your best behaviour today._  She was thinking of the previous nine detentions and how she caught the young girl masturbating every single time. It didn't escape her keen eye that the girl has gotten more and more brave about it too; at first, she would try to be as silent as possible, but lately she was all but moaning full force.

Ashamed as she was to say, Glynda caught herself masturbating the last few times as well. Did she want Ruby to stop being secretive about it and just come to her and tell her what she wanted? Was she looking too much into it and it was all her youthful hormones that needed release so badly? Glynda remembered how it was when she was Ruby's age. People would say she wasn't as much of a "good" witch as she was a "horny" witch. In a way, she felt compassionate, relieved, even. Knowing she wasn't the only one insatiable in that time of her life calmed her down.

She shook all thoughts away and tried to concentrate on what she was supposed to do, namely, teach those kids how to fight properly.

She let out another sigh before opening the door.

Nothing seemed out of place. She wanted to start the lecture, but was stopped at the moment she opened her mouth by quite loud banging of hands on one of the desks. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.  _So you won't stop. Fine, then._

She started talking about how to reserve Aura for important parts of a fight, or at least, she would have if the banging would stop. To make matters worse, a singing voice started accompanying the drumming.

Her patience ran out. "Ruby Rose! Go to my office this instant and don't even think of leaving it before I get there or I  _will_  make sure you're expelled!"

The sudden yell made the whole class jump in their seats, but Ruby acted as if it was nothing, stood up and calmly left the classroom and (presumably) went straight to Goodwitch's office.

The lecture continued undisturbed after that and Glynda was so thankful for the peace and silence.

* * *

Although seemingly nonplussed, Ruby quickened the pace after she shut the door of the lecture hall behind her.  _Maybe I took it a bit too far. Still, I have to make this work._

She nearly ran to Glynda's office, which was, luckily, unlocked. The room by itself was nothing special, the desk in the middle was completely bare save for the computer on one corner of it. The room was not big either, if anything, Ruby felt it was cramped. Most likely because of the size, there was no foliage in it. The only things in the room were the desk, Glynda's chair and another chair for whatever guest was there. A very Spartan way of decorating, but Ruby figured it fit Glynda nicely.

Just in case nobody would see, she decided to draw curtains over the window. And then she sat down on the guest chair and waited for Glynda to arrive.

Before long, she started fidgeting, less and less sure about her plan working. But she was in too deep, she would have to go with the plan, no matter what. She was pretty sure she wouldn't really get expelled and would instead, at worst, get punished a bit. It was times like that when she silently thanked Ozpin for basically being her shield at the school, allowing her to get away with a lot of stuff that usually wouldn't be tolerated.

The time of Glynda arriving was approaching fast and before Ruby knew, it was only ten minutes. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small egg-shaped vibrator that she immediately secured close to her clitoris and put on the low setting, which was powerful enough to feel the vibrations, but not powerful enough to get her off quickly.

She was sitting back for a few minutes when she heard footsteps approaching. She took a deep breath and rose from her seat.  _It's now or never, Ruby. You have to try._

The door opened and in walked a very angry Glynda Goodwitch in all her glory, Ruby's breath hitching for a moment as the angry gaze of the teacher locked on her.

"Miss Rose, you have a lot of explaining to do," Glynda said with conviction. Ruby's look didn't falter and remained fixed on those amazingly beautiful eyes of her teacher as she was gathering courage to say what she wanted to say for the last few months, ever since the woman in front of her helped her fight Roman on that store rooftop.

"Miss Goodwitch," Ruby started, "I know this is a bit weird because you're that much older and I hope I won't weird you out too much with what I'm about to say because that's the last thing I want and I really, really don't want to sound too forward or anything but I find you amazingly beautiful and…"

Ruby kept on rambling as Glynda's face turned from an angry one to a puzzled one to a knowing one and so on and so forth.

"… and you look so badass when you fight and graceful and beautiful and," Ruby noticed the change in Glynda's face, "and I will stop now before I embarrass myself further than I already have." Ruby faltered and directed her gaze at the floor while blushing furiously.

Glynda's face softened.  _She's actually cute when she's flustered like now. It's still wrong, though. She's my student! I can't allow myself to think like that about her!_

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose, I didn't quite understand your rambling right now," she replied with a slightly softer voice she was expecting to use.

Ruby noticed that the door was already closed and without as much as a word, she practically jumped on the teacher and crashed their lips together.

Glynda quickly regained her composure, but instead of throwing the a-bit-too-daring-for-her-own-good girl off her, she eased into the kiss for whatever reason.

Did it really feel so good, being kissed by a delinquent girl?  _Well, apparently she was acting like that to get me alone or something, but still._  Was it just the sensation of lips against hers, something she would never admit she yearned for with every pore of her being? That she wanted so badly to love and be loved in return?

She wasn't able to think for a long time, though, as she felt something vibrating near her pelvis. After a quick realization, she pushed Ruby away and the girl barely managed to land on her feet, slightly puzzled as to why she was so rudely interrupted from the best feeling she ever felt in her, admittedly short, life.

"D-Did I do something wrong, Miss?" She really didn't get it. Not even ten seconds ago, that woman was eagerly kissing her back. Ruby then felt a jolt, sensing the vibrator doing its job. She hitched a breath, enjoying the jolt but barely managing not to quiver from the sensation.

Glynda threw all caution to the wind and went straight for Ruby's crotch. "What is that? And why is it there?"

Ruby nearly orgasmed right then and there at the touch, bucking her hips, deepening the touch and letting out a pretty loud moan of pleasure. Glynda didn't push away though, sensing her opportunity.  _Fuck it, might as well now, no turning back._  She pushed Ruby to the wall and started rubbing the spot under her fingers. Ruby was in a state of near delirium, but she managed to look around to see that the desk was close enough. She leaned in and whispered in Glynda's ear.

"I'm glad you let your guard down."

Before Glynda could process what was going on, she found herself bent over her desk, with Ruby's lithe fingers exploring her back, gently slapping the butt from time to time.

If you'd ask Glynda, she would not say she'd allow herself to remain powerless in a situation like that. For some strange reason though, she didn't try to fight her way on top of the younger girl again, becoming oddly aroused at the thought of letting herself relax and let the other girl do whatever.  _Within reasonable boundaries, of course._

"Glynda, did anyone ever tell you that your ass looks amazing?" Ruby asked, giving another light spank on the same behind she just complimented. Glynda let out a hiss of pleasure at the gentle touch, even though she half wished for it to be a bit more powerful. She didn't even hear the way Ruby addressed her.

"You know, I have a plan for you, Glynda. Just relax and let me do something."

With that, Ruby made Glynda stand up before quickly and lustfully unbuttoning her blouse, freeing the extremely fit belly of the woman, together with a pink bra.  _I did_ not  _expect that colour._  She continued by grabbing the supple breasts over the piece of cloth covering them, making them jiggle and Glynda moan silently. Ruby didn't cater to them for long, though, she was on a mission to undress the sexy teacher as quickly as possible to make the second part of her plan work.

Her quick fingers unclipped the bra with lightning speed and before the bra hit the floor, Glynda felt herself being bent over the desk again before Ruby started fiddling with the skirt. Before long, the teacher remained solely in her underwear and stockings. Ruby stared at the magnificent derriere before her for a second and then slapped hard on one of the cheeks, making Glynda hiss, half in pain, half in pleasure. Before undoing the panties that were pink lace, a part of the same set the bra was from, Ruby went to her bag and picked something out of it.

Glynda didn't have time to guess what it was, because lightning fast, her legs were tied to the desk feet, making her spread her legs and helping Ruby get a better look at her most private part.

The reaper didn't waste time admiring Glynda's core, but instead tied the teacher's arms to the desk too, before starting to whip that magnificent ass with a riding crop.  _Glynda's_  riding crop.

As she did that, the trapped teacher squirmed under every lash, hisses turning into moans of want. She  _wanted_  to be dominated to hell by this seemingly innocent girl. She didn't even question it at that time anymore. The usual dominant nature she emanated during classes? Gone. Her dignity in front of Ruby? Just as gone. She would be perfectly happy spending the rest of the day in this position if it meant Ruby pleasuring her.

Meanwhile, Ruby's vibrator started bringing her towards the edge, the vibrations amplified by the dominant position she asserted over Glynda Goodwitch herself. She was moaning just as loudly as Glynda, if not more, with every lash. Every lash became weaker as well. She got fed up with it and stopped whipping her victim, getting undressed becoming her main priority. Undressing the corset was by far the most laborious part of the process, frustrating her to no end. After finally managing to shed all her clothing, she ripped the egg from her clitoris and propped herself on the desk, her core centimetres away from Glynda's mouth.

"You better make me cum quickly or you won't get any more pleasure, not to mention me leaving you here as is."

Yes, the talk wasn't as naughty as she wanted it to be, but it seemed to serve its purpose, making Glynda extend the tongue from her mouth and towards the sopping wet pussy folds in front of her.

The moment the tongue touched her labia, Ruby yelped with a voice Glynda would later describe as "the cutest little sound ever", making the reaper become as red in her face as the gemstone she was named after. This encouraged Glynda to be a bit more daring in her approach, however hard it was for her to do it, what with only her tongue being close enough to the opening and no way of getting closer unless Ruby scooted an inch or two towards her face.

She was making slow laps around the outer labia, brushing the clitoris every time she made a circle. After four laps, Ruby seemingly lost control and pulled herself closer while shoving Glynda's face in her core, finally giving the teacher enough stuff to work with.

That was when her expertise at eating a girl out came to its potential. Glynda has had sex with many girls and women alike before that day, but the one thing she lacked from all those encounters was passion, which seemed abundant with this girl. Her masterful tongue work and lip massage made Ruby convulse in no time. It would probably achieve the same if Ruby wasn't already as aroused as she was.

Ruby screamed as the orgasm hit her hard, actually squirting a little for the first time in her life. Glynda had her eyes closed just in case, and was relieved when she felt the liquid hit her in one of her eyes, somehow getting over her glasses.  _Wouldn't want that in my open eye._

After recovering, Ruby jumped down from the desk, barely catching herself from falling as her legs were still a bit wobbly from the mind-shattering orgasm she just had. She caught herself on one of the bookshelves behind the desk.

Breathing heavily, she returned to her dominatrix mode. "That was actually decent, honey. I'll make sure you receive a reward." She took a latex glove from her bag and put it on her left hand, then approached Glynda's still covered, but most definitely not dry folds. With one swift move, she pulled the panties as far down as Glynda's spread legs allowed, but, unsatisfied with the result, gave them one hard yank, tearing them in half.

"Ruby Rose!" Glynda wanted to object, but she couldn't say any more before she was silenced with a hand over her mouth.

"Nuh uh, Glynda." The teacher's eyes widened at the audacity, apparently registering for the first time that this student of hers called her by first name. She tried to protest further, but the grip on her mouth tightened. "It's  _Master_  when we're like this."

The command in Ruby's voice made Glynda even wetter than she already was. She wanted to just submit herself to this amazing girl. She nodded.

"If you're worried about the panties, I'll buy you new ones. If you'll be a good pet today."

With that, not even waiting to register Glynda's reaction, Ruby returned to where she was before, namely, under Glynda's leaking core. She started teasing the region with two fingers of her gloved hand and roamed the insides of her school bag for her favourite vibrator with the other hand.

The toy was in her hand soon after that and she immediately brought it closer to Glynda, who heard the buzzing and immediately knew what it was. She braced herself for impact, but instead she felt two fingers enter her, buzzing still there, but not touching her, apparently. She let out a whimper.

"What is it, Glynda? Are you such a slut that you need something bigger in there?"

If the person on the other end would be anyone else, Glynda'd evaporate them in a second. But because it was Ruby, she just whimpered again. "Please, Master! I need it!"

Ruby grinned evilly. "Not good enough. Beg, pet. Show me how much of a slut you really are."

With that, she brought the vibrator just close enough to Glynda's clitoris that she could feel the vibrations, but it wasn't actually touching it. Glynda whimpered again, this time almost pathetically enough for Ruby to reconsider cutting her suffering. She decided against it, though. She needed to keep her façade.

"Master, please, I beg of you! I need it so badly, I'm such a slut! I beg you, Master, put it in!"

"That's better," Ruby said, pulling her fingers out and placing the vibrator at the entrance. The moment it touched the aroused skin, Glynda screamed in pleasure.

A slight push and the toy almost slid inside the teacher's vagina whole. With that, Ruby set the power to max and brought her lips right next to the clitoris, wanting to taste the tied woman. She took the nub in her mouth and started sucking on it gently, making Glynda let out another scream of pleasure, that time it was so strong that Ruby was sure most of the school heard it.

After relishing in the salty taste of her teacher, the lips were substituted with a gloved finger and all signs were pointing to Glynda being on the edge of orgasming. Her screams became full on animalistic yells and her breathing was growing more and more ragged by the second.

"I'm cumming, Master!"

The moment Glynda said those words, Ruby stopped all ministrations and pulled the vibrator out of the soaking wet vagina. Glynda screamed in frustration. "Why, Master?"

"I never said you can do that already, pet," Ruby whispered in her ear. Glynda shuddered at the sound, and it nearly drove her over. "Your orgasm or lack thereof is under my control. Understand?" The tied woman nodded weakly. "So, while we wait for you to calm down a bit, why don't you eat me out a bit more?" With those words, Ruby propped herself on the desk almost identically like she did before.

The commotion went on for a while. Ruby orgasmed, then returned to drive Glynda so infuriatingly close to orgasming herself. The cycle continued for way too long in Glynda's mind and way too short for Ruby. But she decided she had enough of torturing her helpless pet and after four more orgasms she decided to put the teacher out of her misery, even if the anger and frustration in Glynda's screams every time Ruby nearly made her cum were like music to Ruby's ears.

The real music to Ruby's ears, though, was the scream of absolute bliss when she decided to let Glynda over the edge. Ruby had never heard anyone scream as loudly before in her life.

When the violent convulsing of the teacher's body subsided, Ruby got close to her face and gave her a long, loving kiss, entering her mouth with a tongue and subduing the almost immobile tongue of the completely spent woman lying on the desk. Then she quickly scribbled down her Scroll number on a piece of paper and let it in front of Glynda's head. "For when you want the next time, Glynda. You were a great pet."

She then kept herself busy with untying her from the desk, but the teacher didn't seem to want to rise. She just continued lying there, unable to move a muscle. Ruby gave the luscious vagina in front of her one more kiss, just to taste the woman again, dressed herself and left. Glynda was already asleep at that time.

* * *

She awoke, feeling cold. The room around her was completely dark. She quickly realized she was stark naked in her office, still bent over the desk where Ruby Rose fucked her brains out so hard she fell asleep not a minute later. She rose from the desk, albeit slowly as her muscles were still rigid, and noticed a piece of paper with Ruby's name and number on it. She smiled and started dressing herself, not including the torn panties.

_Ruby Rose, you're definitely something else. Just be careful. Next time you might not be so dominant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
